Blinding Lights
by TwiOTHLuver
Summary: Set after and during and after 5X18. Who did Lucas call? BRUCAS. With some Naley in it.
1. The phone call

**It came to me after tonight's episode. And I had to write it down. I'm so excited to see who he calls its not even funny. I was cheesin the whole night afterwards. Now I'm not going to give you a larger summary because as you can all tell what this is probably about. Beware Leytoners this is defiently a BRUCAS. And trust me it's going to be interesting. Well read & review! Purple Monkey Love!**

* * *

The house was quiet. Unusually quiet. Except for the air condition buzzing from her room there was no noise. Her roommate was gone. Probably out mourning her ex-boyfriend's words or working. She missed the loud crying and the squeals she used to get from the child that was never hers. Tears pooled from her hazel green eyes and her red painted fingernails held on tightly to the stuffed animal in her arms. And her dimples outshined on her face as she blinked back her tears. The purple monkey smiled up at her as a reminder of what she once had. Of what she wishes she could have. Angie was her baby. Sure, she hadn't delivered her and they didn't share the same blood. But Angie was _her_ baby. She had took the beautiful child in and watched over her for months. She made sure Angie got the help she needed. She loved Angie. She was Angie's mom in a sense. Because just like Dr. Ethan Copeland had said Angie was going to have to thank her for every special moment in her life. She smiled sadly at the thought of that. Anything remarkable that happened to Angie she could look back and say thank you Brooke Davis. She grabbed a picture that was sitting on the table and looked down at it. It was a picture of Angie, herself, and Lucas. Angie sat on both their laps and Lucas' arm was slung around Brooke. They both wore huge smiles and Angie had a small smile on her face as she looked up at Lucas and played with his face. Angie was her sweet girl. Her gorgeous angel. Her little monkey. Her baby girl. Her daughter.

Brooke was broken out of her thoughts by the ringing of her cell phone. The familiar tune to _Angel _by Leona Lewis rang in her ears and she laughed already knowing who it was. As she picked up her phone from the coffee table she thought back to the day he had put that as her ring tone for himself. They had both called Angie their little Angel and he decided so that whenever he called her that ring tone would ring so that Angie would know it was him.

"Hi." Her voice cracked slightly as she answered the phone. She tried to keep her emotions away but he already knew when she was happy or sad. When she was crying or smiling.

_"Brooke, you all right?" He asked his voice full of worry. He looked around the crowded place and covered his ears so that he could hear the woman on the other line better._

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I'm sure that's not the reason you called seeing as how I only saw you an hour ago." Brooke said with a slight laugh as she sniffed back tears; not wanting to break down on the phone with him.

_"Well it's part of the reason why I called. But hey, I'm at the airport and I have two tickets to Las Vegas." He said as he looked around the crowded airport once again and then looked back down at the two white pieces of paper that he held in his hand._

"Excuse me? Did you just Las Vegas?" Brooke asked in shock as she threw the picture down on the table and became interested in his news.

_"Yeah, I did…I'm leaving in forty five minutes." He said with a nervous laugh as he wiped the sweat forming on his forehead. This was going to be harder than he thought._

"Oh wow. Do you umm..Know when you're going to come back?" Brooke asked not letting the disappointment show in her voice. She knew a time would come when she had to say goodbye to him but she didn't think so soon. And she sure as hell didn't think she was the one who was going to be leaving.

_"Actually no I don't." He answered offering a smile to a random passebyer_.

"Oh well umm…Bye I guess. I mean I'll miss you. But bye." Brooke said not really knowing what to say to his news. Was she supposed to be happy for him? Was she supposed to congratulate him? What was she supposed to say?

_"That's why I'm calling. The second ticket is for….you." he said as he let out another nervous laugh. And she knew he was rubbing the back of his neck even though she couldn't see him._

"What? I…" Brooke started but was cut off by his voice coming through the line.

_"So pack a bag and be here in twenty. Were going to Vegas." He said simply and with that he hung up the phone a smile on his face. He knew curiosity would get the best of her and she would come just to see why the hell he was going to Vegas._

"What? Lucas- I!" Brooke yelled into the phone even though she already knew he hung up. She looked at the phone for a moment. What the hell was going on? Did Lucas just tell her that they were going to Vegas? Lucas? As in Lucas Scott her ex-boyfriend. Oh, yeah things were definetly about to turn upside down.

* * *


	2. Are you serious?

**

* * *

**

Okay so the chapters are going to get longer I promise but this is just so that I can start everything and get it set. This is also going to be a Naley only because I jsut adore them and have to add them in! Lols! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and be sure to review! Purple Monkey Love!

* * *

It's noisy. Voices above head, people chatting. Heels clicking and the pitter-patter of children's feet running around. He can hear a mother scolding her child to sit and wait patiently and then he hears the distinct cry of a baby. After hearing his mind wanders to Angie. He loved that little girl. She was his angel. She was the one thing in his life at that moment that seemed comforting. Something that didn't bring him heart break. He wonders if she's doing okay right now. Whether she's sleeping on the plane or staring aimlessly at the person taking her back to her family. But as long as she's okay is all that matters to him. A woman with blonde hair passes him and his mind wanders to Peyton and Lindsey. He didn't actually hate Peyton he just hated what she had done to him. He knew for a fact he wasn't still in love with the curly blonde and he would never be again. But she had this effect on his that made him ruin all his relationships. He knew it wasn't a weak in the knees affect either. It was one where if she needed to be saved he felt like he was the one who had to save her. He always considered her feelings before anyone else's because she wasn't as independent as everyone else he knew. But now that he thought about it saving her everytime really wasn't the way to go. She would have to learn to save herself eventually. Because he wasn't going to be around forever. Then his blonde ex-fiancé popped into his mind and he wondered where he had gone wrong? He understood that she was afraid and intimidated by Peyton and at times even Brooke. He understood the book and what she _thought_ it meant. But he didn't understand what had made her move on so fast? She was supposed to pine for him like he did for her and there she was out with a new guy. He wasn't mad at her for moving on. He was mad at himself for not being able to accept it. He was mad at himself for still hoping and praying she would come back to him. He was mad at himself because he wasn't able to move on from it himself.

The flights called for the flight to Vegas and he lets himself think about Brooke. If it wasn't for her he didn't know where he would be at this moment. Probably at home still sulking over Lindsey. Brooke had brought him out of his hiding and made him see that there was a world going on outside. She gave him the chance to experience his own family and for a moment he was living the perfect life. She gave him encouragement and she gave him hope. She never pushed him about Lindsey or told him he was living in false hopes. Instead she used her most famous quote _People who are meant to be together, always find their way in the end._ And he believed that. The person that he was meant to be with would find their way to him one day. Even if today wasn't that day.

"Lucas." Her raspy low voice broke him out of his thoughts. He turned around and saw her standing behind him with the same black, tan, and white dress she was wearing only an hour and a half ago. He suppresses a smile when he sees her holding the purple monkey she loves so much. She's looking down at the ground and he decides he has to say something.

"Brooke. Hey." He says as he gets up from his chair and turns his body to face her. "I was afraid you weren't going to show." Lucas said with a small smile. And he's telling the truth. There was only twenty minutes left until they boarded and he was afraid she would leave him on a trip by himself.

"I wasn't," She admits with a shrug. And he smiles at her bluntness. "But then my curiosity got the best of me. I was intrigued." She continued as she finally looked up at him with a small smile on her face. "Vegas, Lucas?" She asked as she raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know Nevada? They have that stupid show Reno 911 there that you used to make me watch for some weird reason. Casinos, hotels, chapels-" Lucas started with a joking tone but is cut off by Brooke's hand coming up to stop him.

"Lucas, I know what Vegas is. What I want to know is why did you buy tickets to Vegas? Why are you even leaving?" Brooke asked as she shook her head at him. She knew he was trying to play games to get her mind away from the fact that he was leaving.

"I don't really know okay. I just was here and I bought them. And I'm leaving because it's all too much for me to handle right now. And I need to clear my mind and get away from all of it." Lucas answered with a shrug as he let out a sigh and twists his bag in his hand.

"But Lucas you really think leaving for awhile is going to help solve all those problems? There still going to be here when you get back. And they're going to be mounting higher and higher." Brooke told him as she ran a hand through her hair in frustration. Getting even more frustrated when Lucas shrugs in response.

"I've thought about it okay. And I'll deal with all of that when I come home but for now I just need to put it to the back of my mind." Lucas told her sensing her frustration. He runs a hand over his now baldhead and looks down at his feet.

"What about Lindsey? What if she calls?" Brooke asked as she folded her arms across her chest; the purple monkey still in her hands.

"If she calls she calls. I'll get back to her when I get back. It's nothing important." Lucas shrugged it off as if it were nothing. He knew Brooke wasn't going to come without her answers and he was going to give them to her. That was the least he could do for her help lately.

"What's really going on Lucas? You can tell me anything. I'm not going to judge you but I know your not just leaving to get away from your problems. There's something else going on here. Something you're not telling me." Brooke told him as she stepped around the chairs and was now standing right in front of him.

"I already told you. I just need to get away for a bit. Okay, that's it. That's all. Nothing else." He lied. He feels back because she's only trying to help him. She was trying to be his friend and he knew with the way he was going lately he needed one of those. But he just wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. He had not yet admitted to himself.

"Are you seriously going to Vegas?" Brooke asked. She just had to make sure she was hearing right.

"Yeah, I am." Lucas said with a nod as he looked down at her.

"Okay, I can see your mind is set and there is no way convincing you not to go. But I still don't think this is a good idea." Brooke said giving up with sigh. She couldn't continue arguing with him if she wasn't getting anything from it.

"Flight 4204 to Las Vegas, Nevada is now boarding at gate 10. Please have your boarding passes on you when you approach the gate." A voice said from over head.

"Look Brooke, I'm getting on that plane and I'm going to Vegas. Here's your ticket. But whether you board the plane or not I am." Lucas aid with a sigh as he handed Brooke her ticket. Brooke stood in shock as Lucas adjusted his bag over his shoulder and gave her a sad smile before walking away. Brooke looked to where the plane was boarding before pulling out her cell phone. She called the only person she could think of to help her out.

PURPLEMONKEY

His childish laughter filled the air as he threw the small orange ball around. He looked up into the blue eyes of the one man he looked up to the most and looked for approval as he shot the ball in the hoop. The man gave him a high five and nodded. He let out another laugh before grabbing the ball again and shooting it. The sliding of the glass doors going unnoticed by booth of them.

"Nathan." His mother's voice broke their game. Nathan turned around to face his wife and saw her face was pale as a ghost. She was holding the phone in her hand and he instantly knew that something had happened or she just received news she wasn't happy with.

"What Hales? Are you okay?" Nathan asked as he moved away from his son to stand next to his wife. He looked down at her concerned as he put a hand on her arm. Jamie threw the ball down and went to go stand next to his father and mother.

"That was Brooke." Haley whispered as she pointed to the white cordless phone she held in her hand.

"And is she okay? Did anything happen to her? Did something happen to Angie?" Nathan asked his voice full of worry now. He knew Brooke was going through a lot right now. And giving up Angie was a hard thing for her to do.

"Yeah, she's fine but Lucas is going to…. Vegas." Haley replied as she looked up at her husband with wide eyes. She couldn't believe that Lucas had bought tickets to go to Las Vegas. When Brooke had called she had informed her only briefly about what was going on and what Lucas had said. But Haley knew her best friend and she knew something had happened for him to run away like that. She knew Lucas would never just pick up and leave without a reason.

"Vegas for what?" Nathan asked not confused more than ever. Why the hell would Lucas go to Vegas? Nathan thought to himself. There was nothing for him there and he had more important things to worry about in Tree Hill.

"Brooke told me that he said he needed to get away for awhile. Something about his problems but we both think it's something else. I mean he has been in a pissier mood since the game." Haley said as she looked down at the phone nervously. And Nathan knew she was waiting for Brooke to call with more information. But knowing Brooke and Lucas' stubborn personalities it would take a while before she heard anything back.

"Hales don't read to much into it. You know Lucas he's probably just going away to clear his mind for a bit." Nathan reassured. He knew his brother and if it was the same Lucas they were talking about then it was nothing big. He just needed some time to think and readjust some things in his life. Nothing to make a huge fuss about.

"That's the thing. He usually likes to be alone when he clears his mind. He asked Brooke to go with him." Haley told her husband and instantly his face grew questioning.

"Is she going?" Nathan asked interested. But just as his wife was about to answer they heard the doorbell from inside. Haley looked at Nathan with an I'll tell you later look and headed inside.

"Dad, what's Vegas? And why are Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas going there?" Jamie asked his father as he looked up at him. Nathan sighed and leaned down to pick up his son.

"Vegas is just a place you go to have some fun." Nathan answered him as he walked toward the house with Jamie in his arms.

"Oh then why didn't they take me with them? I like to have fun." Jamie said as his father walked through the kitchen and to the living room.

"They would have loved to take you with them but it's only grown up fun." Nathan answered as they reached the front hallway. Haley was just opening the door and who stood behind them shocked all three of them.

"Lindsey."

Oh yeah things were defiantly about to heat up now.

* * *

**pink5288- Thanks and here's another chapter for you.**

**WhiteRose0925- Lols me too! That's why i wrote this story and I will probably cry if he doens't call her. Lols. And thank you. I'm glad you like it.**

**Sophia-Chad- Thank you! Me too! And updated for you!**

**AmbroCoo- Thanks I'm going to make it as interesting as humanly possible with a lot of twists and turns you won't expect.**

**othfan326- Thanks! And to answer your question it's a little bit of both but your just going to have to read to find out more!**

**Kajal- Lols thanks! And I know I wanted to write one of next week's episode. Because if Lucas doesn't call her then all Brucas fans can fall back on this.**

**MaDShiPPA- Thanks!**

**Princesakarlita411****- Lucas P.O.V. Up! And thak sif you like it so far stay tuned for more because I can say alot of Brucas is going to be happening.**

**troypazash****- Thank you! Here's more!**


	3. She's a go

**

* * *

**

**Okay, so here is my newest update. I want to warn you thought because Haley is going to slightly surprise you in this chapter. She gets a little crazy. But I just want you to know its part of the plot and I understand what Lucas is going through and I sometimes feel like Haley is the one who has to help him deal with it all at the end of the day so she gets tired. And also I will be updating my other two stories tomorrow after the season finale of OTH so watch out for that! And if your lucky and I'm feeling happy after what I've watched I will give you a new chapter on this story! Well hope you like! Purple Monkey Love!**

**Rated t- For Language.**

* * *

_What am I doing?_ She thinks as she walks down the narrow aisle. She stops for a moment and looks down at the slip in her hand. 36A. She passes father's trying to put their on board bags in the upper compartments. Mother's trying to tend to their fussy children. A couple fighting over the window seat. And one couple who ha already started making out. And a business man working on his lap top already. As she looks at all of this she doesn't know why she's here. After their somewhat of an argument she had planned to go home and curl up on the couch with a bowl of ice cream. Maybe watch the Notebook. She planned to wait for Peyton to come home so she could break the news of his departure. But after his words and the paper he shoved in her hand she knew she wasn't going to be able to leave. She had called her best friend Haley and told her of their plans. She told Haley to give Jamie a big kiss for her and Nathan a hug. She wasn't sure when she would be back but she knew the man who had stolen her heart was broken and he needed her help. Even if she was just running away from his problems with him. She spotted his once blonde head at the far back. He was looking out the window and motionless. Probably brooding. _So much for a fun trip_. She thought as she walked towards him.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked quietly not wanting to disturb him out of his deep thoughts but also wanting him to know she was there. She was there for him. He turns his head swiftly as words tumble out of his mouth.

"No, I just-Brooke!" He says with a huge smile on his face once he sees who had asked him the question. She gives him a smile before putting her bag down and sitting next to him. It takes a couple moments to get comfortable in her seat. "I thought you weren't going to come. I thought you threw away the ticket." He speaks quietly breaking the silence that had overcome them. Brooke looks at him with her head tilted. Her eyes in narrow slits. She thinks for a moment before she responds.

"Truthfully, I was. I was just coming here to see if you were speaking the truth. I came here to try and stop you if you were. But I see that nothing's going to change your mind. So I'm just going with the flow now." Brooke told him with a shrug as she gives him a small smile.

"I have to get away. It's too much." Lucas said as he looks at Brooke with hurt in his eyes. Brooke feels a pang in her heart from his expression but brushes it off. She can't break down right now. This is his time to hurt.

"I'm not going to make you tell me what hurts you so much Luke. Because I know a lot had happened and your just not ready to speak about it. But I want you to know that I am here whenever you want to talk about it. Or if you ever need to talk for that matter. It doesn't have to be about what's going on with you or your feelings. It can be the simple things to Luke." Brooke told him as she turned to face him in her seat. Taking his hand in hers.

"Do you miss her?" Lucas asked. He heard her words he just doesn't know what to respond with yet so instead he asks a question of his own. He wants to thank he. He wants to hug her. He wants to tell her he knows that she's there for him. She's been the only one who really stood by his side through everything. But he just can't let the words fall out of his mouth. Brooke looks up at him. A mixture of confusion and curiosity on her face.

"What? Who?" Brooke asked for a second not realizing whom he was talking about. She expected him to say something to her earlier confession but instead she gets a question in return. She dropped his hand with a sigh when he just looked at her. Not answering her question. He just stared at her.

"Angie. Do you miss Angie?" Lucas asked this time more clearly as he takes her small hand in his large one once more. Rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand without noticing.

"Yeah, I do Luke. I miss her so much it hurts. And I know that pain is only going to get worse before it gets easier. But I'm not going to fight it because I have to endure that pain. Whether I want to or not I'm going to have to face it." Brooke tells Lucas with a sad smile as she nods her head at his question. And Lucas knows she's not only talking about herself but him also. She's telling him he's going to have to face that pain at some point. "Do you miss her?" She asked when she notices he's not going to say anything.

"Yeah. It's weird because she was supposed to be your child. At least for a temporary time. But I feel like she was my child to. I mean I had grown attached to her these last couple months. And I fell in love with her the minute I held he on my couch. I felt like in a way I was her father." Lucas tells Brooke quietly as he looks down at their intertwined fingers. His mind wanders. Six months ago it would have been awkward for them to be on a plane next to eachother let alone holding hands but now it feels so natural. It feels like they do it everyday.

"You were her father Luke. I know not biologically but emotionally you were. I mean you were there for her through everything. You stood by my side through her surgery and even though you won't admit it I saw the tear that escaped your eyes when the doctor said she would be okay. You stood up with her late at night when she refused to go to bed. You changed her diaper. Fed her. You loved her Luke." Brooke said with a now happier smile as her mind drifted off to Lucas constantly being worried about baby Angie.

"I'm always going to love her Brooke. She was like my first child in a way and I want you to know I know how you're feeling with this whole losing a child thing. It hurts like hell. And you feel like your whole world has been taken away from you. I feel it to Brooke. I feel it to. I was there for you to. I am here for you still. That's never going to change Brooke." Lucas told her. His words mirroring her earlier ones slightly. Brooke looked at him with the green in her eyes sparkling. She wore a smile and let go of his hand as she leaned in to hug him.

"Thank you." She whispered into his neck as she held onto him tightly. Lucas let out a soft smile before hugging her to his chest. It was weird to say and people would never think these two could things could be in a sentence together. But they were. Lucas and Brooke were now best friends. And Lucas knew deep down that no matter what lie head of them it would always remain that way. And that was something he was not going to complain about.

Brooke pulled away from the hug and wiped away the few tears that had escaped her eyes. Lucas' blue light blue eyes watched in curiosity as Brooke reached up and ran her hand over his newly shaven head. She let out a huge dimpled smile before she spoke again. "Now if we were back in high school Luke I would be really pissed at you for cutting your hear again. I mean I like it all short the way it was you had that innocent boy thing going on but I must say you look hot now." Brooke said with a smile. Lucas could hear the teasing in her tone as he let out a deep laugh at her words. Leave it to Brooke to break up a deep moment with her craziness.

"And what are you saying Miss. Davis? I didn't look hot before?" Lucas asked playing along with her games. He was on this trip to have fun and if it started now then that was only better for him.

"Nah you did but now it's like bad boy with a past I'll lay you out right now and have my way with you hot." Brooke told him with a shrug as she let her hand fall from his head. She let out a small laugh when Lucas' cheeks blazed a light shade of red. He still hadn't gotten over his innocent phase.

_"Ladies and Gentleman if you would please buckle your seat belts our flight will be taking off in just two minutes. Make sure all electronic devices are turned off and that all carry on bags are in the compartment above your seats." The flight attendant said from the front of the plane breaking the two out of their playful conversation._

They both let out a smile and turned in their seats to put their seat belts on. Brooke had just snapped hers on when Lucas put his hand on top of hers. She looked up at him in confusion and saw his blue eyes with a hint of hurt in them.

"Lindsey seeing someone else." He admitted with a sigh. Brooke looked at him surprised for a moment. Did he just say that Lindsey was seeing another guy? But she was supposed to come back to Lucas. What the hell was going on? She had all these questions in her head and instead of blurting out one she replied.

"Vegas here we come." Brooke said as she wrapped her fingers around Lucas' hand tightly and sat back in her seat. Lucas let out a smile before sitting back also. Both of them understanding why the other needed them. And both of them silently agreeing about not pushing a subject that is not wanted to be talked about.

PURPLEMONKEY

"Lindsey?" Nathan asked once he heard what Haley had said. He didn't mean for it to come out as a question. Rather a statement because he was seeing her with his own eyes. But he couldn't believe the same woman that was dragging his brother's heart around was standing there. With a sad smile on her face and freshly fallen tears coming down her cheeks.

"Hey guys. I know it's unexpected to you guys for me to come here." Lindsey let out quietly as she looked down at her hands. They were intertwined and she was twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"Of course not. Come in." Haley said as she shook her head and gestured for the blonde to come in. She sent her husband a warning look when he let out a glare at the crying woman.

Nathan had once thought that Lindsey was just what Lucas needed to get over both Peyton and Brooke and two months ago if you would have asked him he would have told you that even though he felt like Lucas loved another girl more than Lindsey he preferred his brother to be with the strawberry blonde because she caused no drama. But he had soon seen how wrong he was about that one. She only brought more heartache the minute Lucas finally seemed to be getting over his old heartache.

"Thank you. Uh.. Hey Nathan." Lindsey said as she looked up at Nathan with a nervous smile once she stepped into the house. By this time Nathan had let Jamie go and was now standing with his arms folded.

"Lindsey." He let out cordially once Haley sent him a glare from behind Lindsey. Haley then led Lindsey into the living room. Nathan leaned in the doorway just wanting to listen to what was going on but not really wanting to be anywhere near Lindsey.

"So um..Lindsey what are you doing here? I thought you went back to New York." Haley asked once Lindsey was sitting comfortably on the couch. She sat across from her. After what Lindsey had done to her best friend Haley wasn't exactly on her team but she couldn't say she was on Peyton's either. She was just confused by the whole love triangle that was once again forming accept this time with no Brooke.

"I did. But I came back for Lucas. But I don't know where he is. I went to his house, Tric, and I even passed by Peyton's house to see if he was possibly there but nope no Lucas. So I finally decided to check here." Lindsey told Haley as she took the tissue away from her nose and looked up at Haley. Haley looked at Nathan for help but he just shook his head as if to say he was not going to get into this one.

"Ummm…Lindsey. He left. Town." Haley said a little hesitantly as she looked at the white phone she had placed on the ledge pf the couch when she walked past it.

"Oh." Lindsey let out the hurt in her voice evident. Haley had to keep a glare to herself when she saw Nathan roll his eyes at the girl. She could tell he was getting tired of all the drama and quickly.

"He went to go see his mom and little sister. He missed them and he had some time off from the team so he went to go with them for awhile." Haley lies. Nathan gives her a surprised look, as he stands straight up now more interested than ever. Haley knows why Nathan gave her that look and its because she said that she would not lie for Lucas to his girls. She had told him it was wrong to say one thing to them and your doing the complete opposite but here she is lying to Lucas' ex-fiancé without even guilt in her eyes.

"Oh." Lindsey said as she wipes away a couple of tears. She seems more content with the explanation. "Haley if I tell you a secret will you promise not to judge me?" Lindsey asks suddenly as she looks Haley straight in the eye. Instead of answering her Haley nods. Ready to be open ears. "I called Lucas the night of his fight at the game. I'm the reason why he was so bitter that night. I told him I was seeing someone else after he admitted that he missed me." Lindsey told Haley. Haley looks a little put off by this and Nathan's jaw clenches.

"Oh." Haley says plainly trying to keep her anger in.

"And I made a mistake Haley. I love him. I want to be with him and I came back to tell him that I want to work through all of our problems. That all my doubts are quickly fading away. I want to be with him Haley. I just love him." Lindsey says as more tears stream down her face. Nathan once again rolls his eyes at her. But for Haley that's it. The last straw.

"What the hell?" Haley explodes as she stands up from her seat and looks down at a now scared Lindsey. "I'm fuckin tired of this shit! It's the same games everytime! And I'm tired! Do you guys honestly think he doesn't have feelings? He doesn't have a heart? First Peyton with that whole marriage proposal shit! Telling him no and then after three fuckin year she comes back and tells him she wants him! And now you. You left him at the fuckin altar Lindsey! He was going to marry you! He chose you! But you left him at that damned altar! And then you have the nerve to call him and tell him your dating someone else only to come back and say you want him now? What the hell? That shit does not fly with me! He's my best friend and you girls aren't the one picking up the pieces afterwards! So choose what you want and leave us the hell alone!" Haley yells not even noticing when her husband stepped out of the room in the middle of her outburst.

Its come down to the point where she can't take it anymore. At first she thought it was Lucas' in ability to choose a girl he actually wanted to be with. But now she sees that it's these girls that tell him one thing and mean another. It's these girls that leave him and then come back when he's finally beginning to get his happiness again to say that they want him back. And she was hoping that Brooke would somehow force Lucas to come back home. But now she only hopes that Brooke goes with him. Because right now Brooke is the only girl that deserves to be in Lucas' presence right now. And as if hearing her wishes Nathan comes back into the room with the white stuck in his hand. Without looking at a sobbing Lindsey Nathan tells his wife what she wants to hear at the moment.

"She's a go." And Haley understands. Brooke is with Lucas on the place to Vegas. And she only hopes things will get better now.

* * *

**OTH234234- Thank you! This is not my usual story line because I like to write something that's not likely to be scripted. I like to create my own history for the characters but I'm trying and I hope I'm succeeding in writing one that actually follows the show!**

**brookenlucas4eva03- Thank you!**

**chebelle- Lols thank you! And I know what you mean I just pray its Brooke but I do have a feeling its someone else.( I'm glad you like the story!**

**Team Davis- Scott- awww thank you! I'm glad you like this story so much!**

**plasticlittlespastic- Now you see why Lindsey is there! I want to add a little drama of her in there plus I saw her in the promo so I was like what the hell lemme add her in! Lols**

**othfan22- Thank you so much! I'm really happy you like it!**

**austingirl76- Thank you so much! I hope you like it!**

**Mosie1213- Lols lots of drama!**

**LiasonFan2- Lols yeah! There's more where that came from!**

**othfan326- Well lemme tell you Lindsey jist finished yet but you kinds got the jist of why she's there! More of her in the a couple chapters! BRUCAS in VEGAS next chapter!**

**Sophia- Chad- Lols here's you update! Thanks!**

**TeamxxBrucasxx- Lols thank s! More Brucas next chapter!**

**MaDShiPPA****- Lols hope you like!**

**Polia****- Thank you! Hope you enjoy!**

**tanya2byour21****- Thank you so much! I hope you like it!**

**Kajal****- Lols thank you! I'm going to be mad if it isn't Brooke! And I know what you mean that's why I'm doing this story because if Mark lets us down you BRUCAS fans can come and pretend my story is what really happens lols.**

**TypoKween****- Okay now first off lemme say I love all your stories! I think you are brilliant and I look up to you as a writer! And I'm honored that you picked my story to read and I hope you really like it! Thank you so much!**

**jonsmom14- Thank you much!**

**Princesakarlita411****- Yes, more BRUCAS in the next chapter and in this one! A jealous Lucas? Maybe. For Lindsey? I doubt it. But who knows I just follow my fingers they write the words I don't even think about it lols. And thank you so much!**


	4. Las Vegas

* * *

**Okay, so who was pissed off last night? I know I was! I mean I wanted to see who he called and now we have to wait like four months just to see it. And who was not expecting the marriage proposal? I wan't. I thought he was only going to be like I got tickets to Vegas. I need to get away for awhile come with me. I didn't think he was going to go all Naley on whoever the girl is and be like let's get married tonight. That surprised me! Lols! Well I hope you like my update! Purple Monkey Love!**

* * *

Lights flashed in the city that almost looked electric. Flashes of red, blue, green, yellow, and almost every other color in the rainbow shined brightly as the two of them walked the distance to their hotel room. In the lobby people were consumed at the casino. Gambling money. Many scolding the machines or card dealers when they lost. And only few of them dancing around in victory. Bells dinged and music vibrated throughout the huge hotel. The brunette women followed her blonde friend into the elevator and upstairs with a scowl on her face. She definitely didn't look to be happy to be in Vegas right now.

"Come on Brooke lighten up were in Vegas." Lucas said as he nudged her lightly in the hip as they entered the room. Instead of doing as he said she looked up at him with a glare that could kill him.

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" Brooke says clearly not happy. Not even stopping when Lucas flinched at the use of his middle name. "I told you not to get this suite! You know other people can use this but nooo you just had to have one of the hottest suites around. What the hell Luke? You couldn't buy fuckin first class tickets but you could buy the Kingpin Suite at the Palms hotel right?" Brooke asked as she rolled her eyes and pushed past him through the doorway into the suite. Leaving Lucas to handle their bags.

"Come on Brooke. Our own little bowling alley right in our room." Lucas said as he walked into the main room and stopped in awe. He also saw Brooke looking at the room in awe.

There in the middle of the room was a huge bowling alley with two lanes. Supplied with balls and lights surrounded the alley. Lucas watched as Brooke walked into the main room. It was purple and red with funky looking couches and huge t.v. That covered an entire wall. In the back of the room a loaded bar sat. Brooke slowly walked upstairs to the bedroom. One was red and one was purple. Huge beds lay in the middle and each room had its own bathroom. The bathrooms showers were huge and ran down like a waterfall. Another bathroom was in the hallway where the rooms met. The room also had a pool table and Ipod hi-fi. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Lucas it's to much." Brooke said as soon as the two of them met in the lounge. Lucas was already sitting on the couch and had made himself comfortable watching t.v. At the sound of he voice Lucas looked up with a smile.

"What are you talking about Brooke? This is like heaven." Lucas said as he put the control down to the t.v and leaned forward to stare at her with his squinty confused look.

"I know but come on Lucas. Don't you think this is a little too much to spend? I mean were here to have fun not run up your visa." Brooke said with a sigh as she placed her hands on her hips and leaned to one side to look at him. Lucas let out a sigh and got up to walk over to Brooke.

"Brooke I don't mind spending the money. I invited you on this trip and I want to spend money. Don't worry about it. But Brooke do me one favor?" Lucas said as he stood in front of her and put his hands on her arms and rubbed them up and down. Brooke let out a small smile.

"What is it Luke?" Brooke asked as she cocked her head to the side and stared up at him questioningly.

"This trip is for the both of us. I want to have fun and I want you to have fun to. But remember I am the broody one. Not you. So I need you to be Brooke. Brooke I need you to be my cheery on this trip." Lucas told her as he stopped his movements and looked her straight in the eyes with a slight smile. Brooke rolled her eyes at what he said playfully.

"Okay Lucas I'll be your cheery on this trip. But don't expect me to be too cheery when you bring some whore home and I have to stay up half the night listening to you moan and groan." Brooke joked with a light smile. Normally, Lucas would roll his eyes and snap at a person who said that. But it was Brooke and Lucas was used to her saying stuff like that. In fact, he missed it.

"See that's the Brooke I know and love." Lucas said with a chuckle as he dropped his arms from her side. Brooke folded her arms across her chest and sighed. He knew what she was waiting for. "And I promise I won't keep you up at night with some whore moaning and groaning Brooke." Lucas said as he rolled his eyes at her and let out a laugh.

"Okay good! Now get your brooding ass in that room and go get yourself settled!" Brooke said as she pointed toward the upstairs. Lucas let out a small ground stomped his foot on the ground before he walked past Brooke. "I'm going to call Hales!" Brooke said as she slapped his ass playfully before she went to go retrieve her phone from where she had set it down on the bar. She heard Lucas some un audible words as he stalked into his room and she laughed before dialing Haley's number. It took two rings before her best friend picked up.

_"Hello?" Haley said as she answered the phone not even bothering to look at the caller I.D. she was still mad about the whole Lindsey thing and she needed to get it out of her system because if she didn't she had a feeling Peyton would be the next to hear her raft._

"Hey tutor-bitch!" Brooke said with a laugh when she noticed Haley's slightly annoyed tone.

_"Brooke? Oh my gosh hey! I'm sorry about my attitude its just something. But I've been waiting for you to call for awhile now. Nathan told me you got on the plane. Are you there yet? Was your flight okay? Hows Lucas doing? Is he brooding?" Haley started off with alot of questions as she sat up from her seat on the couch and looked at Nathan who stared back at her with raised eyebrows._

"Whoa! Slow down there rambly. One question at a time. Yes, I decided to come with Lucas and I think I already knew I was going to be coming anyway since I did pack a suitcase just in case. We just got in about an hour and a half ago and our flight was okay except for that couple Luke found in the bathroom and then insisted that I come see. I could of lived without the visual thank you very much. Lucas is doing fine. And no he's not brooding much to my surprise. He's actually like a kid in a candy store. Really amazed by all the lights and everything." Brooke answered all in one to her best friend as she laid back on the couch and turned off the t.v. which was going unwatched

_"Sorry, I just want to know if everything is okay down there. Well tell me everything. Where your staying? What your doing tonight? How long your going to be there and stuff like that." Haley said with a sigh as she ran a hand through her hair and gave Nathan a small smile a nod of her head. _

"Well were staying at the Palms. It's gorgeous but Lucas decided that it would be fun to stay in one there huge suites two really need a room this big but yeah he ended up getting the KingPin Suite. Let's just say I was anything but pleased when I found out. And I don't know what were going to do tonight but I do know I'm jet lagged. A three hour trip like that will get you good so I'm going to see if we can like stay in tonight and then maybe tomorow go sight seeing or whatever Lucas wants to do since it is his trip." Brooke answered as she sat up on the couch and walked over to the two bowling alley's.

_"Wow, Lucas got the bowling ball suite? You know he really wants to have fun now. And I understand what your saying sweetie but I have to tell you something." Haley said as she bit her lip nervously._

"What? Is Jamie okay? Did Peyton find out? How did she take it? I left a note and said that I was going on a business trip and I didn't know how long I would be gone." Brooke rambled on worriedly. She didn't want Peyton to find out about her trip with Lucas for teh simple fact that she didn't want her curly blonde best friend to think anything was going on between them when it was just the simple fact that they both needed to have some fun.

_"No it's none of that. Jamie is fine and hasn't stopped asking for you since he found out you guys left. And Peyton hasn't found out that you left with the man she is in love with." Haley said with a small laugh to let Brooke know she was playing around. "But it is something that I think Lucas shouldn't know. SO can you make sure he isn't in the room?" Haley asked as she got serious once again jsut as Nathan came in with some water for her. He looked at her curiously and she just took the water._

"Yeah, Lucas went to go get settled in. What happened?" Brooke asked as she sensed this was something that Lucas seriosuly didn't need to know. She was curious as to what because Haley always told Brooke she had a no lying policy when it came to her friends. Especially Lucas.

_"Well after you called I was outside talking to Nathan. And then the doorbell rang. When I went to open it Lindsey was standing there. And before you go off lsiten to what I have to say. We were shocked at first but told her to come in becuase she was crying hysterically. She then proceded to tell me that she called Lucas the night of his suspension game. She told him that she was seeing someone else and she was the main reason why he went off that night. But then she came back today and started talking about how she ade a mistake and how she wanted him back because she was in love with him." Haley told Brooke as she took a sip of her water. She knew that Brooke was going to be pissed but she had a right to know what was going on in Tree Hill._

"Excuse me? She was the reason he got suspended from coaching? Are you fuckin serious? She has no right in Luca's life anymore. Fuck, I want her number I;m going to tell her to edit his damned book that she made such a big fuss about and then to go fuckin take a cab home to whatever pond or park r whatever shit she came from! I am not letting her pull a Peyton on him that is to much for him to handle. I swear these bitches think that Lucas doesn't have a heart. Like he's not affected by all of this crap they pull. Stupid whores think he's going to drop everything just because they say they want him again. Well I have news for them. No one is going to hurt my friend and get away with it. So you tell that Lindsey hoe that she had her chance with Lucas and f she loved him so badly she should have said yes. She didn't and now she has to live with her choice." Brooke started going off. She couldn't believe that Lindsey would come back and do something like that when Brooke knew that was one of the main reasons why Lindsey didn't like Peyton. Because she left him flat and then comes back saying she's still in love with him.

_"Whoa ROCKY! Slow down. I already laid into her so you don'thave to worry about it. She knows that I think what she did is stupid and stuff. But I just need you to do me one thing and don't tell Luke about this. And if you can try to keep him in Vegas until Lindsey leaves and Peyton's done groveling. I just don't want anymore drama and I know both of you guys coming home on the same day would look a little weird." Haley said as she finished her water and set it down on the table. _

"Okay, I'll try and keep him here as long as I can but I'm not making any promises Hales. The minute he tells me he wants to go back were going back. Whether Lindsey is there or not." Brooke said with a sigh as she rolled her eyes and looked down across the two lanes. Brooke heard Lucas start coming down the stairs humming to himself.

_"Thanks. I just don't want him to hurt anymore than he already is. He makes mistakes to and I know that but still no one deserves to go through any of this." Haley said as she nodded sadly._

"Yeah he doesn't. But listen Hales, Luke's coming and I have to go but I'll try and call you later. Give Jamie kisses for me!" Brooke sang and with a quick bye from Haley she hung the phone just as Lucas entered the room. She let out a sigh of relief before looking up at him with a smile. "Hola." She smiled.

"Hey. What did Haley say?" Lucas asked as he came to sit next to her. Brooke bit her lip nervously and wondered if she should tell him the truth or not.

"Oh nothing. She just wanted to make sure we got in okay and to tell us that Jamie is already missing us sorely." Brooke lied. Well half lied as she waved her hand in the air aimlessly and let out a small laugh.

"She didn't ask why I dragged you here or anything, right? You didn't tell her about Lindsey did you?" Lucas asked as he looked at her through narrowed eyes. Brooke gulped back in worry and looked around the room before platering a fake smile on her face and looking at Lucas.

"No, she asked but I just told her we needed some time off to have fun right now. She doesn't think we here for anything serious." Brooke lied as she shook her head at him. She felt bad for lying to Lucas but if she was to tell him the truth his sulking would turn worse and Brooke would probably have to go to new heigts to bring him back to teh surface.

"Okay good, but listen I was wondering if you would like to stay in tonight. Maybe play some one on one bowling and then tomorrow we can go out and have some real Vegas fun?" Lucas asked as he looked at her with a sloppy grin. Brooke kinked an eyebrow at this.

"You read my mind."

PURPLEMONKEY

"Strike!" Brooke yelled loudly as she threw her hands up in the air and jumped up and down. After she finished doing a little victoyr dance she turned to Lucas who was wearing a scowl on his face and had his arms folded over his chest. "Ahaha Scott! Beat that!" She sang as she skipped over to teh edge of the lanes where Lucas was sitting. He rolled his eyes at her and let out a sigh.

"Doesn't mean anything Davis. Your cheating." Lucas told her as he looked at her with a pout on his face. After taking showers and putting on their pajamas the two of them settled into a nice game of bowling. Lucas complained everytime Brooke made a strike and Brooke would start laughing everytime Lucas missed the balls. All and all they were having fun.

"How do you cheat in bowling?" Brooke wondered as she put a hand ot her chin and looked up at the ceiling as if it were going to give her an answer to her question.

"I don't know. You tell me your the one that's cheating." Lucas said with a shrug as he looked over at Brooke who had sat down on one of teh chairs. She leaned back against the chair and let out a smug smile.

"I'm not cheating Lucas. I just think your a sore loser." Brooke said as she reahced over and poked his stomach lightly. Lucas pushed away ehr hand and narrowed his eyes at her in a threatening way.

"I am not a sore loser." Lucas said his tone low as he stood up from his seat and grabbed a ball from the middle of the two lanes. He walked to the front of one and looked back at Brooke. "You just watch Brooke." Lucas said before he turned back and threw the ball down the lane. Brooke watched as the ball rolled from side to side and she actually thought it might hit a pin this time but she was wrong. It swrerved to one side and missed the balls completely.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH! Yeah, I watched and all I saw was your ass getting beat by me!" Brooke laughed as she marked it down on the score card they had set up. "Oh and would you look at this. Brooke Davis four. Lucas Scott zero. Oh yeah I am the winner!" Brooke said as she waved the card in the air and jumped up to dance on teh chair. Lucas rolled his eyes as he walked toward her.

"I hope you fall on your ass." He said with a laugh as he watched her dance. Brooke stopped for a moment before leaning down and sticking her tongue out at him. "Shut up." He said as he pushed her face away with one hand and took his seat once again. Brooke jumped one more time for fun and then sat back down on her chair. Silence consumed the two for a minute before Lucas busted out laughing. Brooke looked back at him bewildered.

"What is so funny? You lost." Brooke said as she looked at him amazed. One minute he was sulking about losing the damn game and now here he was laughing hysterically as if he just saw Brooke trip or something. But then again Lucas had been out of it for awhile now and she had heard all about his mohawk disaster and she thought he was probablt reliving one of those moments.

"No its not that. I was just thinking who would have thoguht Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott would be in Vegas together after all these years." Lucas said with a alugh as he shook his head at Brooke. It took a moment for Brooke to let out her own little giggle at the thought. Most people would have thought after senior year ended that Lucas and Brooke would never talk to eachother again. They probably thought that the two of them would forget about eachother by now and have moved on. But that wasn't the case.

"It's like the adventures of Broody and Cheery!" Brooke said with a laugh as she threw her head back against the chair and put a hand to her stomach.

"Pre- Pretty hard to believe. Huh?" Lucas quickly caught himself before he could call Brooke her old nickname from high school. Luckily she didn't notice as her laughter stopped and she nodded her head at him.

"Yeah. We've made it through alot over the years Luke. And look at us now. We went from two teenages head over heels in love with eachother to best friends. Not many people can say they've done something like that." Brooke spoke softly as she smiled sadly over at him. It still hurt her a little when she remebered her time with Lucas. It hurt even more knowing that he never even thoguht about their relationship. It was the biggest part of her life for so long and to Luke it was just a meaningless fling. He never wrote about it. It was all Peyton and him. And she wasn't bitter because he was in love with her best friend. She jsut wanted him to remeber. They had something special to. Or was it not that special at all?

"I know I said I wouldn't change anything when you had asked me that night. But truth is Brooke I would have changed how we ended things senior year." Lucas said quietly as he looked down at his feet. "I mean I'm not sying I would change how things turned out because I learned things from that. But the way you and I ended Brooke. For the rest of teh senior year we hardly talked to eachother. We weren't even really friends and I would change that. I would have been the best friend I could be to you Brooke because now I see the friendship I could have had all those years ago and I just feel so dumb for not reaching out sooner." Lucas said as he looked Brooke staight in the eyes to let her know he was telling the truth.

"I wouldn't." Brooke said as she looked away. Lucas' face overcame with hurt. "I wouldn't because I learned something from that to Luke. For such a long time everyone thoguht I was independent and I thoguht so to but it wasn't until after we broke things off did I notice that I relied on you way to much Luke. I expected you to be there for everything that I did. And that's not indepence. And it also helped me grow to learn that Brooke Davis could be independent all she had to do was let the things go that she depended on. And it hurt to let go Luke. It did. But if I had to do it all over again then I would take the pain. Because in the end it made me who I am today." Brooke said as she looked over at Lucas and grabbed his hand. She wanted him to know that she didn't regret them. Or anything like that. Because she would probably not have her company if she did.

"And you were always independent Brooke. I don't know why you feel like you weren't. It was okay to rely on someone every once and awhile. It's okay to count on someone to be there for you. It's okay to be dependent at times. And that's what you were Brooke. You were independent but sometimes all you needed was a little push. Someone who could help you through it. And you shouldn't feel just because I was that person that you didn't know how to stand on you own two feet. Because if anything you taught all of us how to be the way you were in high school. And right now some of us are still struggling to be that way." Lucas told her gently with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you Lucas." Brooke whispered as she pulled him into a tight hug.

**othfan326****- Lols thank you so much! I just needed to add a little Haley in there to because like I said Haley is the one woman that sticks around to help Lucas out when things fall apart. And I know I'm not trying to make Lucas look like the victim here because he's not but I feel like this season this whole thing is not really his fault. It was kind of all three fo then. Lindsey, Lucas, and Peyton. But anywho here's my newest update. Hope you like!**

**Princesakarlita411****- Here's more BRUCAS! Lols! And yeah I decided that everyone makes Peyton out to be the one to do somehting like that. But I think Lindsey would do it to. Maybe not as creepy as Peyton does but I think she would do something like that. Hope you like!**

**tanya2byour21****- Yeah, I kind of always felt that Haley would always stick by Lucas no matter what and I had to show that she understands what he's going thorugh bacause right now in the show it makes it seem like she's making him pick a girl. And it seems like that girl is Peyton. It seems like all Haley cares about is the fact that if Lucas picks a girl she doesn't have to hear all that drama. And I don't think Haley is like that. And thank you so much!**

**TeamxxBrucasxx****- Lols I learned that after the whole weddiing reception thingy when Naley first got married in season two when she went up to Brooke and was like 'what do you want me to do? Pee on a stick?' I was like whoa she has a bit of an atittude! Lols and yes, this is a BRUCAS just wait and see. **

**pepe132****- Lols she will find out just not yet. Thanks!**

**WWUFANOTH****- Thanks!**

**yaba****- Thank you! Seriouslyfor someone who is a Leyton fan Mark doesn't really have to many scenes were their is Leyton chemistry. All I see is awkwardness. A couple dirty looks from Lucas and some tears from Peyton. That's it. Lols but I'm glad someone sees the obvious BRUCAS chemistry going on in the show! And yeah I feel like this whole fifth season everyone just didn't understand where Lucas was coming from. And they were all trying to push him in one drection. But not Brooke. And I just had to do the Haley! Lols thank you again!**

**MaDShiPPA****- Lols thanks! And that would be like my favorite scene in the whole show! Lols!**

**chebelle****- Thank you!**

**Mosie1213****- Lols thanks!**

**brookenlucas4eva03****- I wanted him to but no they had to go all cliffhanger on us! I was like man! Lols and thanks!**

**austingirl76****- Lols I like Lindsey. I just think she's a little to riducouls in the show. And I was mad when she called Lucas and told him about her 'other' man. Whether there was one or not I don't think you should call your ec-fiance and tell him something like that. That's rude. Lols but thanks for your reveiw.**

**IamCaroline****- I always thought Naley was on team BRUCAS. And yeah I agree they are better together. But don't worry it's going to happen soon.**

**BabyJamesBabyOTHNaleyFan****- Thank you! Love the name by the way! Lols and updated!**

**Sophia-Chad****- Lols you welcome! And thanks!**

**

* * *

**


	5. Important Phone Calls

"Wakey. Wakey Brookie." Lucas sang into a sleeping Brooke's ear. He chuckled slightly when she groaned quietly and shifted in her bed. "Come on Brooke." He said this time shaking her gently. He dodged a flying pillow and took off his sneakers. "I didn't want to do this." He sighed as he placed his sneakers on the side of the bed and crawled on top of Brooke. "Come on Cheery. Cutie you need to wake up." He whispered in her ear as he bounced up and down on top of her.

"Lucas, I need to sleep! Will you leave me alone?" Brooke asked from underneath the pillow. Her raspy voice was even raspier because she had just gotten up. Lucas smiled and pulled the blankets down from her head.

"No." He breathed into her ear with a smirk. "You need to wake up because I'm bored and we are in Vegas and I don't want to be in the room all day. Come on Cheery. Wake it up." Lucas begged as he laid his head on her shoulder and put all his weight on top of her.

"Lucas Eugene! Your fat! Get off of me and let me sleep!" Brooke whined not taking her head out of the pillows. Lucas winced momentarily at the use of his nickname but quickly shook it off. He shook his head that was buried in her neck.

"No come on Brooke. It's already like twelve in the afternoon. We need to get out of this room because it's like our vacation and plus your damned phone has been ringing nonstop all morning." Lucas said not bothering to lift his head up from its comfortable position. At his words Brooke shot up and Lucas rolled to the end of the bed. "Damn it." He mumbled as he rubbed his face where Brooke had hit him.

"Who was it? Did you check? Was it Hales? Millie was supposed to call me. Was it her? Oh my gosh I have to get out of bed and call them back." Brooke said as she got up from her bed and started to walk around the huge room she was staying in. Lucas watched in amusement and attraction as Brooke paced around in her small cheery shorts and red tank top.

"No I didn't check because you would have killed me for being nosy and you know it. And I knew I should have taken your phone away on the plane the only reason I let you keep it is so we could keep tabs on Jamie. Other than that everyone else could have waited." Lucas told her as he laid himself across the bed and watched Brooke. She ran to her phone after grabbing some clothes and her eyes got wide. "Brooke. Brooke. What's wrong?" Lucas asked after Brooke had gotten quiet.

"It's Peyton." She said as she turned to face him and held out the phone. Her face was pale and she looked like someone was after her. Sure, enough when Lucas looked at the phone Brooke had 15 missed calls from her blonde best friend.

"Okay and she's your best friend. Want to tell me why you've look like you've seen a ghost?" Lucas asked with a shrug. He didn't see why Brooke was blowing such a huge fit over all of this. It was just Peyton.

"Umm..Let me think. Because I never even really told her that I was leaving town let alone where I was going. And I sure as hell didn't tell her who I was going with. If she's found our or finds out she is going to kill me." Brooke said as she snatched the phone away from his face and started to press buttons on her phone.

"You know I did talk to her right? I mean everything is settled. She understands that we are just friends." Lucas told Brooke as he looked at her if she was crazy. Brooke shook her head.

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that she's still in love with you and here I am in Vegas. Oh gosh I'm a bad friend. How could I do this? I know she still loves you." Brooke said as she put a hand to her head and rubbed her temples. Lucas let out a sigh and moved so that he was sitting next to Brooke.

"Don't worry. I don't love her like that anymore Brooke and she knows it. She can't get mad at you for this. You're hurting over Angie and she's needs to know that's why you left. Did she leave a message?" Lucas said while he rubbed Brooke's back soothingly. Brooke nodded her head. "Good. Let's listen." Lucas said as he gestured toward the phone. Brooke started to press some numbers on her phone and then Peyton's voice rang through the room.

"_Brooke, where are you? I came home and no one was here. Well look I talked to Lucas and he basically told me that we were just friends and that's how it's going to remain. I know he's like still hung up on Lindsey or whatever but I just love him so much and it hurts. I really need you right now Brooke. Please call me back." _

Both Lucas and Brooke stared at the phone not knowing what to say. Brooke had a huge amount of guilt building up inside of her and she just wanted to go comfort Peyton. But she knew that Lucas would not allow that. In a sense Lucas was right she had to this for her now and not worry about Peyton but Peyton was still her best friend and she didn't want to just leave her hanging like that.

Lucas on the other hand was shocked at Peyton's selfishness. Brooke had just gotten her baby taken away from her and Peyton called her whining about how him and her were nothing but friends. Lucas wouldn't have minded the crying to Brooke If Peyton had at least asked her how she was holding up with everything. But it was all about how much she loved him and how she needed someone. Well Brooke needed someone right now to and he was going to be that someone.

"I should go home." Brooke whispered breaking Lucas out of his thoughts. Lucas looked at Brooke with wide eyes for a moment before shaking his head.

"No you shouldn't" Lucas said. There was no way he was going to let her leave. "Peyton shouldn't be calling you and whining. Gosh, Brooke you just had Angie taken away from you and all she's worried about is that I don't want her. No, Brooke I am not going to let you go home so you have deal with that while your hurting to." Lucas told her as he grabbed the phone from her hands and started to walk out of the room.

"But Lucas she's my best friend!" Brooke protested as she followed him downstairs.

"Well then she should understand why you're not going back." Lucas said simply with a shrug as he went to the kitchen.

"But Luke-" Brooke started.

"No Brooke! Damnit you're not going back yet because it's not fair to you! Just because Peyton calls you crying don't mean you have to drop everything to go running. She wasn't at the airport when Angie hot taken away. No she was in the studio with Haley. I just wish you would stop thinking about Peyton and start thinking about yourself." Lucas practically yelled. Brooke not knowing really what to say just nodded her head at him. "Good now you go upstairs and get dressed so we can go out. I'm going to hold your phone and the only call we will make are to Haley." Lucas said gently as he started to push Brooke up the stairs.

PURPLEMONKEY

"I can't believe I paid 13 dollars for that shit." Brooke mumbled as Lucas and she made their way into their hotel room. Lucas collapsed on the couch and laughed.

"Brooke, I paid for you." Lucas reminded her. Brooke shrugged and sat on Lucas' leg. Lucas smiled up at her.

"Yeah, well next time don't I would much rather go shopping then go to that Masquerade beach or whatever it was called. I didn't even know what was going on half the time." Brooke complained as she folded her arms across her chest stubbornly and pouted down at Lucas. After convincing her to stay and get ready Lucas took Brooke to some play he had heard about and Brooke didn't really enjoy it.

"Masquerade Village? And the only reason you didn't know what was going on was because you kept on complaining about their clothing and trying to steal your phone from me." Lucas laughed as he sat up making Brooke fall into his lap.

"Whatever. I'm never ever doing that again." Brooke said with a sigh as Lucas pulled out her cell phone. Brooke looked at him weirdly but shook her head.

"Why don't you call Hales?" Lucas suggested as he held out the phone to her. Brooke smiled brightly and grabbed the phone from his hands. She quickly dialed the all too familiar number and put it on speaker.

"_Hello?" Nathan's voice asked as he picked up the phone._

"Hey Hotshot hubby!" Brooke yelled into the phone.

"_Hey Brooke. We've been waiting for your call. How's Vegas?" Nathan asked and Brooke could hear the smile in his voice._

"It's alright. Lucas has been taking me to see boring shows though." Brooke said as she sent a dirty look towards Lucas. Lucas smiled when he heard Nathan let out a loud laugh.

"_That does sound like my brother." Nathan laughed._

"Stop making fun of me! Hey Nate!" Lucas shouted as Brooke gave him a victorious smile.

"_Lucas hey man! What's up? I mean besides running off to Vegas with Brooke." Nathan said as he sat down on a stool in the kitchen._

"Nothing really. Brooke has been giving me a little bit of trouble but it's nothing I can't handle." Lucas said as he smiled up at a fuming Brooke. When she went to go get up to hit him he grabbed her by the waist to keep her seated.

"Don't listen to him!" Brooke shouted into the phone.

"_Sounds like you guys are having fun. Speaking of fun Jamie wants to talk to you." Nathan said and Lucas and Brooke laughed when they heard Jamie shouting at his father to give him the phone._

"Okay. Bye Natey!" Brooke yelled.

"Bye Nate!" Lucas yelled.

"_Hello? Uncle Luke? Aunt Brooke? Are you guys there?" Jamie instantly asked as he came on the phone._

"Hi Jamie!" Brooke and Lucas greeted in unison with huge smiles on their faces the two of them absolutely loved Jamie and he could brighten up anyone's day up.

"_Hi guys! So, are you having fun? What are you doing down there? Did you get me a gift? When are you coming home? I miss you guys." Jamie started his questions instantly as soon as he knew the two of them were on the phone. Jamie loved talking to his grandparents and he just loved them period._

"Hey buddy! Yeah, your Uncle Lucas and I are having fun down here. He's dragging me to his boring plays but you know how I am." Brooke answered with a smile before Lucas cut in.

"It was not boring! Don't listen to your Aunt Brooke she wasn't even paying attention to what was going on. We don't know when were coming home bud but hopefully soon and we both miss you like crazy." Lucas said as talked into the phone Brooke was holding in her hand.

"_Oh. Well you guys need to hurry up tomorrow mommy is making me stay with daddy again. I love my daddy but I miss hanging out with you guys." Jamie said causing Brooke and Lucas to laugh because Nathan could be heard in the background talking about how cool f a father he was. "And plus I want some ice cream but my parents keep telling me no. You guys are the only ones who will take me out for ice cream." Jamie whispered the last part into the phone so his dad couldn't hear him._

"Okay, so when we come back home we'll take you out for a huge scoop of chocolate ice cream." Brooke promised while Lucas was still cracking up.

"_You promise? Both you and Uncle Luke will take me together?" Jamie asked excitedly._

"We promise Jay. This way your aunt buys you one scoop and I'll buy you another and you'll have two huge scoops of ice cream to eat." Lucas spoke as his laughed calmed down.

_"Yes! you guys are the best godparents ever!" Jamie yelled into the phone. "Hold on guys." Jamie said into the phone as he heard the front door open._

_"Jamie! Nathan!" Haley yelled as she walked into the living room searching for her husband and son._

_"Mama were in here!" Jamie yelled still covering the phone with his hand. Haley walked in and kissed her husband before going over to her son._

_"Jamie who are you on the phone with?" Haley asked giving her son a confused look._

_"Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas." Jamie answered._

_"Give me the phone. I need to talk to them." Haley said holding her hand out for the phone._

_"Uncle Luke. Aunt Brooke. I got to go because mama wants to talk to you guys." Jamie said with a frown not wanting to get off the phone with his godparents._

_"Okay J. Luke. Love you bye." Lucas said with a small smile._

_"Bye buddy. Love you!" Brooke called._

_"Byre guys. Love you to!" Jamie yelled before handing the phone over to his mother._

_"Hello?" Haley said one she had the phone to her ear._

_"Hey Hales!" Lucas greeted enthusiastically._

_"Oh my gosh! Lucas your alive! I mean everytime I talked to Brooke you never came on the phone. I thought that maybe she had killed you and went into hiding in Vegas." Haley ranted. Brooke and Lucas laughed._

_"Ummm…nope sorry not dead." Lucas said shaking his head at his best friend. She hung out way too much with Brooke._

_"Good. So what are you guys doing? And how have you been? Is Vegas nice?" Haley asked very much like Jamie earlier._

_"Vegas is awesome!' Brooke yelled causing Lucas to chuckle. _

_"Yeah, we like it Hales. It's nice and it's a change from Tree Hill. A big change and I think that's what we needed you know? So anyways, how are you doing?" Lucas asked as he subconiously started to rub the skin that was exposed between Brooke's pants and shirt._

_"Well you know the usual. Taking care of Jamie and Nathan. Plus working at the school. And now that summer vacation has started I'm in the studio a lot more than I used to be. In fact, I just got home from being with Peyton at the studio." Haley answered with a sigh as she ran a hand through her hair._

_"Oh really? Get any work done?" Lucas asked when he noticed how Brooke tensed up at the sound of Peyton's name._

_"A little bit. We managed to get some tracks done and Peyt really liked them but you know I still have a lot to do." Haley explained. _

_"That's good. I know there probably really good Hales. I'm glad your going after your life long dream." Lucas spoke as he leaned forward so he was closer to the phone._

_"Yeah. So what do you guys want me to tell her?" Haley asked with a sigh as she got to the point of their conversation._

_"What?" Brooke asked talking for the first time since her best friend was brought up._

_"Well she now knows both of you are gone but she doesn't know where you guys are at or that your with eachother. And you know how I hate lying so what am I supposed to tell her because she knows I know where both of you are at." Haley asked._

_"Well tell her Brooke is out on business and I went to go visit my mom or something. It's not really her business where I'm at anyways." Lucas said with a shrug. He didn't mean to sound so mean he just didn't like the way Peyton was taking the whole situation._

_"Just tell her I had to go settle some things in New York." Brooke said as she came up with her own excuse. She was not going to trust whatever lie Haley came up with because Haley really couldn't lie._

_Okay, well I have to go. Be safe and I love you both. Call me later!" Haley said rolling her eyes._

_"Love you! Bye!" Lucas and Brooke yelled at the same time._

_"So what do you wanna do tonight?" Lucas asked as soon as Brooke hung up the phone and put it down on the coffee table. He was still rubbing her stomach and she was still sitting on his lap._

_"I don't know. What do you wanna do?" Brooke asked as she leaned back against Lucas. "I'm tired. Can we just sleep and go clubbing tomorrow?" Brooke asked with a yawn before Lucas could say anything._

_"You took the words from my mouth." Lucas whispered and laid his head against the couch. Both Brooke and Lucas closed their eyes and their breathing shallowed. And that's how the two of them fell asleep that night._


	6. News

"Broooooookkkeee." Lucas slurred as he stumbled over to her. Brooke looked up from her seat at the bar and raised an eyebrow. They had just gotten down to Palms Hotel Night Club Moon an hour ago. Lucas and Brooke immediately hit up the bar when Lucas got asked to dance by some blonde. Brooke smiled and told him to go and now he was just coming back. And apparently he was even more drunk than when he left her.

"Lucas, how many more drinks did you have?" Brooke asked as she got up from her seat and put her martini down. She grabbed Lucas by the shoulders and waist and brought him over to her stool. She sat him down gently making sure he didn't stumble over before taking a seat next to her. Once seated Lucas shrugged.

"I don't know. About umm…I lost count after my seventh one." Lucas said as he gestured for the bartender to come over. Brooke looked at the bartender and shook her head slowly at him. She was not going to let Lucas drink anymore.

"Seven? Luke I thought you were only going to dance." Brooke said with a sigh. Taking care of a drunken Lucas was not something she had planned for her night but the way his eyes were glazed over and he was staring at her she knew that she was in for a treat tonight.

"I did. And then the blonde chick brought me over to her table and she ordered a couple more drinks for me and then I came back over here because I didn't want to be there anymore and I missed you." Lucas said as he started to hiccup.

"I missed you to Luke. Come on. Why don't we go back to the room?" Brooke suggested as she got up and went to grab Lucas' hand. But before she could he snatched it away from her reach.

"Nooooooooooooo…..I don't want to go back to the room. I wanna stay here for a little while more." Lucas said stubbornly as he pulled Brooke toward him. "Let's dance." Lucas breathed into Brooke's ear. Brooke looked up at him like he had grown a second head or something. There was no way she was going to dance with him when he was like this.

"Excuse me? What? That is not a good idea Lucas." Brooke said shaking her head at him. Brooke tried to pull away but Lucas only pulled her closer.

"Come on. Why won't you dance with me? Just one dance with me. Pleaseee Brooke…Pretty pleases with lots and lots of cherries on top." Lucas begged as he grabbed her hand and held it tightly. Oh yeah he was defiantly drunk. Brooke looked around and saw that a couple people at the bar were now staring at them curiously. With a sigh she nodded her head at Lucas.

"Just one dance and then we go back to the room." Brooke gave in. Lucas gave her a huge smile and led her to the dance floor. The music to _feedback _by Janet Jackson started to flow through the speakers and before Brooke knew what she was doing her body flowed to the music with Lucas'.

What the two of them didn't notice was the flashes of light bulbs going off outside the club. They had no idea that tomorrow a whole other pot of drama was going to unfold for them. For right now they were just having fun and going with life.

PURPLEMONKEY

"Ugh. Pick it up." Brooke mumbled as the sound of her phone awoke her from her slumber. She moved slightly on her bed and felt a body next to hers. She lifted her head quickly and stared into the face of a sleeping Lucas. Memories of the night came flooding back to her. Dancing with Lucas and then dragging him back to the room so that he could sleep the drunkenness off. Good, so they didn't do anything.

Brooke buried her head into the pillows once again and smiled once the phone stopped. But shortly after it started to ring again. She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Brooke, pick it up." Lucas mumbled incoherently from his side of the bed.

"No your closer Luke." Brooke whined not even opening her eyes. With a sigh Lucas rolled over and picked up the phone that lay on the nightstand next to where he was sleeping. He didn't bother to look at the caller i.d when he pressed talk.

"Hello?" His voice was groggy.

_"So that's why you two went off to Vegas? I had a feeling but I wasn't completely sure." Haley said with a small smirk on her face as she talked to her brother in law._

"Haley?" Lucas asked confused. He didn't know she was talking about and frankly he didn't care. All he wanted was to sleep.

_"No shit Sherlock. So how long have you guys been back together?" Haley asked a sense of anger held in her voice. She wasn't mad they were back together she was mad they didn't tell her._

"What? Who got back together with who? What are you talking about?" Lucas asked still confused. He wasn't sure what Haley was blabbing on about but he was aware that she did sound kind of mad so it couldn't be to good.

_"You and Brooke. How long ago did you and Brooke get back together?" Haley asked causing Lucas to sit up in bed._

"What?" He asked alarmed waking up Brooke slightly who sent him a dirty look.

_"You heard me so stop acting like you didn't. How long? And when were you planning on telling us? Is that why you guys left so that you could have some alone time?" Haley questioned wanting to know about his romance with his first love._

"Have you gone crazy? Were not back together?" Lucas shouted. Brooke rolled her eyes and sighed as she sat up in the bed to look at him. It was obvious she wasn't going to be getting any sleep anytime soon.

"Who is it?" She asked as she scratched her head. Lucas looked at Brooke and shook his head.

"It's Hales. She's just informing me about something." Lucas said not wanting to let Brooke know the real reason why Haley was calling. If he could he was going to straighten out the problem now so that it didn't blow up so big.

"Tell her I said hi and that I need my sleep." Brooke said with a yawn making Lucas crazy a slight smile.

"Go back to bed Cheer. This is only going to take a minute." Lucas said as he pushed her back down onto the pillows. "Hello? Hales? You still there?"

_"Mhmmmmm…." Haley said with a smirk as she made her way into her kitchen._

"Brooke says hi." Lucas told her lamely as he looked at the half asleep brunette.

_"I know. I heard. In fact I heard everything, which brings me to my next set of questions. Why are you picking up her phone? Why are you telling her to go back to bed? Why are you telling her that this is only going to take a minute? Are you guys sleeping together already?" Haley started to ask making Lucas groan in annoyance._

"Well damn Hales. Take a breath and let me answer some of these questions will you? We are not back together. We are just friends. There is nothing going on between us. And I want to know where your getting this information from." Lucas said as he stood up from the bed so he wouldn't wake Brooke up again.

_'That's not what the People, Us, In Touch, or Ok magazine says. And that is certainly not what Nathan and I heard on E! News last night." Haley said as she started to look through her refrigerator for something to make for breakfast._

"Wait want to repeat that. It just sounded like a whole bunch of gibberish. In touch?" Lucas said confused as he made his way downstairs and to the huge living room.

_"The freakin magazines Lucas! Gosh, what are you living in the 1700's or something? You and Brooke are today's headlines. I'm talking the cover of every celebrity magazine there is out there. Oh and the t.v. is just eating this up. Famous Fashion Designer Brooke Davis gets back together with high school sweetheart and best selling author Lucas Scott." Haley laughed as she looked over at the table where the magazines were laying. Nathan had picked up everyone he could find with Brooke and Lucas on the cover._

"Hold up! Not good! Not good at all! Why are we on magazines?" Lucas asked beginning to panic.

_"Because you two were all over eachother at whatever club you went to last night. There's pictures all over the place about it." Haley told Lucas as she shook her head and rolled her eyes._

"What exactly do the magazines say Hales?" Lucas asked rubbing his temples in worry.

"Lucas Scott! Why are you being so loud?" Brooke asked as she came down the stairs and towards him. Lucas looked up at her with huge eyes. "What's wrong?" Brooke asked worriedly after she saw the look on Lucas' face.

"Brooke, can you turn on the t.v.?" Lucas asked forgetting that Haley was on the phone. Brooke nodded her head and grabbed the control. She turned on the t.v. Which was on E! already and after about five seconds a picture of Brooke and Lucas dancing fairly close to eachother popped up on t.v. Brooke's eyes went wide at the sight and Lucas stood shocked.

"I'm going to call you back Hales." Lucas said and hung up the phone before Haley could say anything else.

_"That's right everyone if you heard that the famous fashion elite Brooke Davis of Clothes Over Bro's is back with her first love and best selling author Lucas Scott you heard right! Apparently the two famous cuties were high school sweethearts and their almost two year romance ended in their senior year due to another woman you all may know as the infamous Peyton Sawyer. But enough about that old romance. Sources say that after Brooke moved back to her old hometown Tree Hill, Lucas and her started talking again. And after Lucas' fiancée and book publisher Lindsey Strauss left him at the altar the two celebrities grew closer and about two months ago decided to give their romance another go. Last night the two were spotted in Vegas at the very elegant nightclub Moon getting very raunchy on the dance floor. Witnesses say that after a couple drinks and over half an hour of dancing Brooke and Lucas made their way out of the club and to their hotel room hand in hand. I'm Samantha and more on this story at a later time."_

Lucas quickly muted the t.v. And looked up at a shocked Brooke. Her eyes were glue to the television. Lucas looked back at the t.v. And saw pictures of Brooke and Lucas flashing across it. One was on the two of them at the bar. Lucas was holding Brooke by the waist and he was saying something in her ear. Another one was of the two of them dancing dangerously close to eachother on the dance floor. They were pressed up against one another while Lucas had Brooke around the waist and Brooke's arms hung off of Lucas' shoulders. And then the last one of the two of them walking out of the club hand and hand and laughing about something. The two of them were broken out of their shocked trances when Brooke's phone started to ring again. Brooke grabbed the phone and without looking at who it was answered it.

"Hales I-" Brooke started but was interrupted by screaming.

_"BROOKLYN PENELOPE DAVIS!" An angry voice yelled once they heard Brooke's voice._

"Peyton……"


	7. Letting Go

Short Chapter but I've been kind of busy lately so I'm going to update later on this week with a longer chapter. Thanks for the love!

* * *

"Peyton…" Brooke said slowly fear and sadness creeping into her voice. At the sound of her name Lucas' head snapped up and he looked at Brooke worriedly. She was now as pale as a ghost and she was frozen to her spot unable to move. He wanted to get up and go comfort her but he knew it was about time she dealt with Peyton on her own. "How are you doing?" Brooke asked as a shaky smile overcame her face. She looked at Lucas and gave him a reassuring look.

_"How am I doing? How am I doing? Well I'm peachy fuckin keen Brooke! I wake up this morning, make some coffee, and then turn on the t.v. only to see you and Lucas having sex with eachother on the fuckin dance floor of some club in Vegas!" Peyton yelled angrily as she paced around her office in the back of trick. Her hands up in the air and her hair flying around wildly. She was pissed._

"Peyton, you have to listen to me. Lucas and I were not anything but friends." Brooke tried to explain making Lucas roll his eyes. Why was it Peyton's business who he was dating anyways? If he wanted to be with Brooke he wasn't going to get Peyton's permission first. He watched as Brooke ran a hand through her chocolate hair and swallowed.

"_Oh yeah because running off to Vegas with him screams just friends! How could you do this to me? Huh? You know I loved him! You know I still love him!" Peyton yelled as tears sprung to her eyes and she stared at a picture of her and Luke together on hr computer._

"Peyton, I know you love him. And I'm not trying to do anything to ruin our friendship. Lucas and I…were…were just friends." Brooke said as her eyes began to water. Lucas let out a long sigh and sat back. He wanted so badly to just grab the phone and yell at Peyton but he had to let Brooke handle all of this.

_"You know I shouldn't have been surprised though. This is typical Brooke Davis fashion. I mean Owen dumps you and you have to be a slut and run off with Lucas for comfort. That's real low Brooke. I thought you were over him." Peyton said with a venomous tone as she placed her hands on her hips and glared out of the window. She knew she was just saying this stuff out of anger but it felt good to let it all out._

"I am not a slut! You don't even know what the hell your talking about! If you were even half of a best friend as I was you would have called and asked how I was doing now that Angie is gone. But you didn't. Lucas offered me comfort. He offered me a fuckin shoulder to cry on. He offered me a friend. Something I have been seriously lacking these days because all you seem to be worried about is how to get the great love of your life back! Well he doesn't want you Peyton! Get over it!" Brooke started to go off and surprised Lucas. He never thought he would hear Brooke talk to Peyton like this after all the problems the two have. Ever since the two of them came back to Tree Hill it seemed as if Brooke left Peyton do and say whatever she wanted. Brooke let Peyton walk all over her. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Lucas and even at times Lindsey who would point it out on occasions.

_"Brooke…"_

"No you listen to me! I'm tired. I'm tired of you crying and bitching about Lucas. I'm tired of your selfish acts. I'm tired of being the best friend when you need something but when I need something I don't exist. I'm tired of you telling at me and making assumptions. You don't know what the hell has been going on in my life lately Peyton so just shut the hell up! Get it through your thick blonde skull Lucas and I are just friends. Friends. F-R-I-E-N-D-S. We aren't anything more because I can actually be in a room with him without actually crying out for attention. Now if you aren't going to call and ask me how I'm doing then don't bother to call me at all." Brooke said in a seething tone. Lucas watched as tears began to pour down her red face as her hands started to tremble. She was about to lose it.

"Hey Brooke. Come here." Lucas said quietly as he got up from the couch and walked over to the shaking brunette. He opened up his arms and pulled Brooke into them. "Shhh…it's alright." He soothed as he stroked her hair. He grabbed the phone that was lying in her hand and brought to his ear. "Peyton?" Lucas asked as soon as the phone was to his ear.

_"Lucas?" Peyton asked as a small smile appeared on her cloudy face._

"What the hell Peyton? Brooke is going through a hard time right now and your yelling at her. Maybe you should have gotten the information before you went off on her. Nothing is going on between Brooke and me. Not that it's any of your business. Damn, I'm just so sick of it all. Just step up to the damn plate and be her best friend. Because that's all she needs right now is a friend. And your not doing a good job at being one. And as for you and I. It's over. There's nothing going on nor will anything be happening in the future. I'm not in love with you anymore Peyton and you just have to accept it. Stop starting trouble over me. It's not worth it." Lucas said finally giving Peyton a piece of his mind as he held Brooke in his arms and rocked her sobbing body back and forth.

_"Lucas, I love you. I just love you so much." Peyton cried as she collapsed onto her black spinning chair._

"And I love you Peyton. I always will but I'm not _in_ love with you. And I don't want to lead you to believe otherwise. Stop pining over me Peyton and be a friend. A real friend. Brooke's hurting. She just lost Angie. She needs you Peyton. When we get back be there for her." Lucas said softly as Brooke's sobs quieted down a little bit and her body stopped shaking.

_"Lucas…I can't let go." Peyton stumbled out. She hoped Lucas would change his mind here and now. Because she needed him and she wasn't about o let him go to some other woman._

"Then your not who I thought you were. I have to go." Lucas said shaking his head. Before he hung up he remember something. "Oh by the way Peyton. The comet wasn't you." Lucas said quickly before hanging up. He picked up Brooke and carried her to the couch. "Shhh…come here…It's going to be alright. It's going to be alright." Lucas soothed as he stroked Brooke hair. She held on tightly to him and cried.

"I lost her Lucas…She was my best friend and now she'll never talk to me….I lost her." Brooke cried. She didn't want to tell Peyton off because she still loved her but she knew she had to. It hurt her but she had accepted the fact that maybe she had to cut Peyton out of her life for awhile.

"No you didn't. Look at me." Lucas said as he pulled hr chin so she could look at him. Her eyes watery and he felt like his heart was going to break right there. "You don't deserve to be treated like that Brooke. You deserve the world and more." Lucas said with a small smile as he rubbed her cheek with his hand. Brooke smiled up at him and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks." Brooke whispered before leaning up and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Lucas have her another smile before she walked upstairs to go shower. Once she was gone Claus picked up the phone and dialed a number all to familiar to him.

"Hello? Haley when's the earliest you can be up here?"


	8. My Music

Okay so a slightly longer chapter. I've added Baley and Lathan because I have been missing them alot lately. Believe me some more drama is going to be coming soon but I felt like Brooke needed to get some thing off her chest towards Haley and as always Nathan's opinion is appreciated so I added a little of him in this chapter. Hope you like!

* * *

_Knock, Knock_

Brooke was lying lazily across the couch flipping through the channels. Lucas was at the bar fixing himself a drink. After lying in bed for half the day Brooke decided that her and Lucas would be safer drinking in the their own room. That way no one would suspect anything or leak pictures of the two like last time. Around Brooke were a couple of magazines that had the story of how Brooke and Lucas got _back_ together. Brooke had insisted that Lucas go down and buy all of the ones he could find so that they could read it. Basically they all said the same thing. Brooke came back, Lucas fell in love and they took off to Vegas. A bunch of bull crap.

_Knock, Knock_

"Who the hell is here?" Brooke asked loudly not bothering to look away from the t.v. Lucas already having a fair idea of who it was simply nodded at Brooke's question and kept mixing his drink. "I swear if it's one of those people asking for an autograph again I'm going to scream." Brooke said referring to how some girls followed Luke up to their room after he got the magazines and kept knocking for an autograph and picture.

_Knock, Knock_

"Stop knocking." Brooke mumbled changing the channel once again. Lucas looked up amused rather. He found it kind of cute how she laid there in her pajamas talking to mainly herself since he really wasn't paying any mind to her.

"Cheery can you get it?" Lucas asked as he put the alcohol bottles away in their rightful place. Brooke finally turned her head away from the t.v. only to give Lucas a look. "Pwease." Lucas pouted in the way he knew Brooke couldn't resist.

"Fine. Fine. Whatever." Brooke waved her hand as she got up. She threw a glare at Lucas who simply gave her a charming smile. Brooke rolled her eyes at him and mumbled her way to the door. "I swear if Lucas hired some dirty skanky- Haley?" Brooke opened the door to reveal her best friend and the last person she would expect to be in there. And in Las Vegas for that.

"Brooke!" Haley smiled pulling her friend into a tight hug.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you because believe me I totally am but what are you doing here? And where's Nathan? And Jamie?" Brooke asked once the two of them pulled away from the hug.

"Of course I can come in Brooke. Thanks." Haley said with a sarcastic smile as she pushed the door open wider and let herself in the room. Brooke looked at her friend surprised and went to go shut the door when Nathan made his way inside with two small suitcases. "Nate?" Brooke asked not believing that they were actually there.

"Hey Brooke!" Nathan greeted with a small smile towards her. Brooke smiled back before poking her head outside to make sure no one else came with them. When she found that there was no one else there or coming she closed the door and turned around to face her two friends. But before she could question them on why they were there Lucas walked over.

"Hales? Nate?" Lucas asked trying to act surprised but failing miserably. They both turned to him and smiled. Haley took Lucas in a hug. "Oh my gosh. Hey." Lucas hugged Haley trying to keep his act up. Brooke who saw right through this rolled her eyes at him.

"Lucas! This is amazing." Haley said as she pulled away from the hug and walked into the main room as Nathan and Lucas greeted eachother. Brooke walked past the two brothers to stand next to Haley.

"Thanks Hales. At least someone thinks so." Lucas said giving Brooke a pointed look.

"I never said I didn't like it Lucas. I just said that I didn't want you to spend that much money on me. Gosh you take things way out of context." Brooke said crossing her arms across her chest. "And you missy never answered my question." Brooke said as she pointed towards Haley.

"Yeah, this place is pretty nice Lucas." Nathan said walking over to the bowling alleys. Haley looked at Lucas and threw him a pointed look. Lucas nodded in understanding and walked towards his brother.

"You think this place is nice. Wait until you see the casinos man. Wanna go check them out?" Lucas asked as he patted his brother on the back. Nathan looked at Lucas and then Haley and saw what they were trying to do so he nodded.

"Yeah." Nathan said walking towards Haley. He leaned down at gave her a small but passionate kiss on the lips. "I'll be back in a while." He whispered before giving her one last peck and making his way to the door. Lucas walked over and gave Haley a kiss on the forehead and a small hug before he walked over to Brooke.

"Cheery be good while I'm gone." Lucas said in a playful tone as he kissed her head and hugged her tightly. "Let her help you." Lucas mumbled into Brooke's hair. Only pulling away when he felt Brooke nod. With a smile and wave towards both guys Brooke showed them the door and closed it behind them before turning toward Haley.

"So wanna tell em why you're here?" Brooke asked as she walked towards the living room and sat down on the couch. Haley really not knowing her way around the room followed Brooke and sat down next to her.

"Lucas called me." Haley said simply as she turned to Brooke. Brooke sighed and pulled a hand through her hair. "He told me that you and Peyton had it out. He's worried about you Brooke." Haley continued when she saw that Brooke was not going to say anything at all to this.

"Okay and where were you when I was going through everything with Angie? Oh I know with Peyton writing an album and probably helping her with Lucas." Brooke said letting the frustration she felt towards Haley out. She was kind of mad that Haley had basically disappeared from her life these past couple of months only to appear when she heard about her argument or when Lucas called and asked her to come.

"Brooke it's not like that." Haley protested as she slammed her fist against the couch and looked at Brooke stunned.

"Oh please Hales the only reason we've talked these last couple of months was when you needed someone to help you with Jamie. Or when Jamie wanted to come over. You have never once called to ask how I'm doing with a new baby in the house or when she left I didn't get a phone call either. The only person who was truly there for me these past couple months is Lucas." Brooke said as she rolled her eyes at Haley and got up off from the couch.

"Doesn't mean that I wasn't your friend Brooke. I've just been busy with my music lately." Haley said trying to get Brooke to understand. She had no idea Brooke had been feeling this way lately.

"Haley you were with Peyton. It was so much more than music and don't say it wasn't. You've been busy with Peyton's Lucas problems. To busy to even call me and say hi." Brooke said with a scoff as she stood behind the couch and crossed her arms across her chest. And Haley looked down knowing Brooke was right. The time she had spent with Peyton had been mostly about Lucas and Nathan. Haley's problems at home and trusting Nathan and Peyton's love for Lucas and how to win him back. But before Haley can get a chance to say something Brooke starts speaking again. "What I can't seem to understand is the fact that you're trying to help Peyton get a guy whose not even in love with her anymore." Brooke said in disbelief as she placed her hands on her hips and looked at Haley.

"Brooke is something going on between you and Lucas?" Haley asked quietly. Of course when the magazines came out with the stories Haley chose not to believe them but after seeing the interaction between Brooke and Lucas and how Booke was getting all defenseless about the Peyton situation she couldn't help but think that something was up between the two of them. At this Brooke narrowed her eyes at Haley.

"Excuse me? Do I have to write it in the sky for you people to understand? Lucas and I are just friends. And like I told Peyton I can actually be a friend to Lucas without crying out for his attention." Brooke said as she rolled her eyes at Haley.

"Then why are you so mad?" Haley asked not understanding Brooke at all.

"Why am I mad? Why am I mad? I'm mad because everyone is off trying to help Peyton get back a guy that doesn't want her. I'm mad because Peyton's not the one who has been helping Lucas out with his problems and instead burying him in more. I'm mad because everyone talks about this epic love they have but Peyton never once stopped her crying to ask Lucas if he was all right with Lindsey leaving him. She didn't even have the heart to admit she thought it was about her. Instead she cried over it like Lucas left her on their wedding day or something. I'm mad because no matter what happens in everyone else's lives everything comes back to Peyton. She makes it all about her. And I'm just mad at Peyton in general." Brooke said as she paced around and waved her hands in the air wildly. Haley sat and digested everything that Brooke was saying. She was mad at Peyton but Haley thought that it was more than that.

"What did you guys talk about when she called you?" Haley asked ignoring Brooke's outburst about their blonde friend. When Haley asked this Brooke froze and just stared at her for a second.

"Apparently I betrayed her. And apparently I could never be just friends with a guy. Apparently I knew Lucas loved her and I still ran off with him. Apparently I'm in the wrong about everything. Apparently she doesn't understand what I've been going through. And according to her I'm just like the old Brooke Davis. Slutty." Brooke said as tears sprang to her eyes when she thought of the hurtful words that Peyton had said to her earlier on the phone. "I've lost her Haley. The one confidant in my life since I was a child and I've lost her." Brooke said as she went around the couch and collapsed on top of it crying silently.

"Oh Brooke. No." Haley said as she took Brooke in her arms and hugged her comfortingly. She now saw why Brooke had to get away from Tree Hill. It all just hurt. Everything with Peyton and Angie became to much for her and she just really needed to get away from it all. It had nothing to do with Peyton; it had nothing to do with Lucas. It was just all about Brooke this time and Haley now understands why Brooke was so broken.

PURPLEMONKEY

"I thought it was just going to be Haley coming down here when I called. Who did you leave Jamie with?" Lucas asked as he and Nathan made their way down to the casinos. Nathan looked over at his brother and saw the huge grin. Lucas hadn't smiled this much in almost a year and Nathan knew he had to crack his brother and really find what was going out.

"My mom. She was happy to watch Jamie when we told her we had an emergency out of the state. And when Haley told me about Brooke I knew I had to come. I mean Brooke and I were never the best of friends but she's good with Jamie and I can't have her going depressed on us." Nathan said with a slight shrug as Lucas pressed the ground button on the elevator. Lucas looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow. "Plus her and I have gotten pretty close these last couple of months and it wouldn't be the same without our old cheery Brookie." Nathan added when he saw the look his brother was giving him.

"Yeah she's been through a lot these last couple of months Nate and no one has really been there to support her. Just give her time and she'll be back to the old Brooke we know and love." Lucas smiled as he shook his head slightly when he thought of the bubbly brunette.

"You guys seem pretty close. Almost like you've been living together all your life." Nathan jokes but Lucas hears the tone of seriousness to his words and he just sighs and runs a hand over his buzzed head before looking back at his brother.

"Nothing's going on Nate. Brooke and I…we…we understand what the other is going through. Were each other's support systems if you will? It's kind of like Haley and her music. You know when Haley needs to air everything out she turns to music. Well Brooke's my music and I'm hers." Lucas said with a shrug as the elevator doors opened and he and Nathan stepped out. Nathan looked at Lucas with an amused smirk as they made their way over to the casino area.

"Your music?" Nathan asked trying to keep his laughter in. Lucas rolled his eyes and glared at his brother.

"Shut up man. You know what I mean. We just understand eachother in a way no one else does." Lucas said as he shook his head at his brother. He couldn't believe that Nathan was implying the fact that he to thought something was going between Brooke and him. He knew that Brooke and himself now only saw eachother as friends. Lucas thought that maybe sometime down the road that they could see what happened in their broken relationship but he wasn't holding his breath. Brooke had made it clear that she was long over Lucas and only wanted to help him.

"Oh spare me. I give you both until the end of this trip until something happens. Listen I may have kept my mouth shut when it comes to your love life but trust me on this one I see the way you and Brooke look at eachother. And there are way to many unanswered questions between the two of you. Something's going to happen and whatever it is you just better make sure she doesn't get hurt this time Lucas." Nathan says seriously as he stops abruptly to look at his brother. Nathan had made it his life goal to protect Brooke from all the pain that he could. True he hadn't been there like a good friend should have but he had heard the late night phone conversations his wife and Brooke shared when she was still in New York. He had Brooke crying and her voice laced with pain made his heart ache. Brooke was like his little sister and he was going to protect her from now. He vowed himself that. And he owed it to Haley and Brooke in a way.

"Believe me when I tell you Nate that I'm trying to protect her from that." Lucas said as they entered the casinos. Nathan smiled slightly at his brother and patted him on the back in the way saying _I know_ before he finished his journey over to the blackjack table. Leaving Lucas to ponder his brother's words in his head.

_I see the way you and Brooke look at eachother. And there are way to many unanswered questions between the two of you. Something's going to happen and whatever it is you just better make sure she doesn't get hurt this time Lucas_

And Lucas was going to do everything not hurt her..


	9. I have an idea

By the time the guys decided to head back upstairs to the room Brooke had cried all her pain out and she and Haley were sitting on the couch just and eating ice cream they had ordered from room service. Lucas and Nathan entered laughing about something.

"Hey babe." Nathan greeted as he leaned down to kiss his wife. After pulling away he turned to Brooke. "Hey music!" he greeted as he walked by her and ruffled her hair. Brooke and Haley looked at him weirdly before looking at Lucas who just shrugged.

"I don't know. Your married to him not me." Lucas mumbled as he leaned down and gave Haley a hug. "Hi my cheery." Lucas said once he pulled away from the hug and looked at Brooke. She gave him a dimpled smile as he made his way over to her.

"Hi Broody." She said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead while she stuffed a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Were you a good girl for Hales?" Lucas asked as he dipped his finger into Brooke's ice cream and put it into his mouth.

"Luke!" Brooke scolded while swatting his arm. Lucas let out a loud laugh at this. "And for your info I was a very good girl." Brooke said looking up at Lucas proudly.

"That's my cheery." Lucas smiled as he ruffled her hair playfully. Earning a glare from Brooke as she moved her hands to fix the mess. Both Haley and Nathan watched their exchange with interest and both found themselves smiling at their two friends interaction.

"Music. Music. Music." Nathan sang causing all of them to glance at him.

"What's with him and music today?" Brooke asked giving Haley a questioning stare as she pointed to Nathan. When Haley let out a small shrug Brooke turned her head to look at Nathan who was at the bar. "Are you thinking about getting into the music industry or something?" Brooke asked raising an eyebrow at him. Nathan looked at Brooke and smirked.

"No." He answered shaking his head at Brooke childishly.

"Good because I've heard you sing and believe me its not good." Brooke laughed as she got up with her ice cream and made her way towards the stairs. Lucas took this as his chance to slide into her seat.

"Hahaha. I'll get you for that Miss. Funny." Nathan said playfully narrowing his eyes as he passed her on his way to the couches. Brooke just stuck her tongue out at him before going up the stairs and leaving the three of them alone.

"Now Hales whatever talk you and Brooke had it really helped. She seems to be going back to her old cheery self already.." Lucas smiled once Brooke was out of earshot.

"Yeah well she just needed a girlfriend to let it all out to. And believe me I want the old Brooke back almost as much as you do." Haley said with a smile towards Lucas as she nestled herself into her husband's arms. Lucas smiled as Haley leaned up to give Nathan a kiss on the lips. The two of them seemed to be getting on the right track and he was happy for them. The deserved it.

"I think its safe to say we all miss the old Brooke." Nathan stated as he pulled away from his wife's lips and looked at Lucas.

"What about you Luke?" Haley asked as she looked at her best friend with a small smile.

"What about me?" Lucas asked giving them both a surprised look. If he wasn't mistaken they were just talking about Brooke and now here they go changing the subject to him.

"I mean are you doing good? After all the drama that's been going on in Tree Hill I haven't gotten a chance to ask you about it." Haley said with a shrug as Nathan wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Well at first no. I was a mess Hales. I mean I felt like no one was on my side. But I've realized some things lately and I think this trip was just what I needed. These last couple of days I've realized that Lindsey doesn't deserve me. I mean if I was willing to marry her then she should have had no doubts about anything. But she did and she ran away. She doesn't deserve my love and I really don't want her back after everything. I've moved on." Lucas said as he nodded his head and smiled. His days in Vegas he had thought a lot about the whole Lindsey drama and he realized he had to stop blaming himself. He did nothing wrong. She did by running away from everything.

"I'm glad we agree on something Luke. Because I need to tell you something and I'm not sure how you're going to take it." Haley said with a nervous laugh as she scratched her head and looked at Lucas. Lucas raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner. "Well the day you and Brooke got to Vegas Nathan and I got a visit from…. Lindsey. She came in crying about how she wanted you back and how she had lied about seeing someone else. And I just got so mad Luke. I exploded. I ended up yelling at her. Telling her I was so tired of seeing these girls play with your head and everything." Haley admitted as she looked at her hands nervously. She didn't want Lucas to get mad at her for possibly driving Lindsey away. Haley was truly surprised at Lucas' next words.

"Thank you." Lucas said quietly as he looked at his best friend intently. She looked up at him stunned by his reaction. "Thank you for standing up for me Hales. Lindsey and piton see my heart as some kind of game and just like you I'm tired of running around in circles with each of them. Don't get me wrong I'm always going to love them both but I think its time I put that part of my past to rest and just focus on my future. And thank you for everything you've done to help with that. I'm going to stop running Haley. I promise." Lucas said with a small smile as he ushered Haley out of Nathan's arms. He pulled her against his chest and hugged her. "You're a good friend hales." Lucas whispered in her ear. Haley felt herself smiling. She had missed her best friend Lucas lately and she felt like she was finally getting him back. Once they pulled away Haley climbed back into Nathan's arms and gave him a kiss.

"Are you talking about me?" Brooke asked coming down the stairs once again. Lucas looked up at her and smiled. Haley noticed he had been doing that a lot lately.

"Of course not Cheers. Come sit." Lucas said patting the seat next to him. Brooke smiled and skipped over to sit next to Lucas. "Rooms." She sang once she was snuggled underneath Lucas' embrace.

"Oh yeah. Nathan and I could just rent a room or something to stay in tonight." Haley said before Lucas or Nathan could add their input in.

"Nonsense. Take my room. I can sleep on the couch." Lucas protested looking at his best friend like she was crazy.

"Lucas we don't want to be a burden to you or Brooke."

"Are you sure Broody? I'll take the couch if you want and they can take my room."

Both Haley and Brooke spoke at the same time causing both Lucas and Nathan to burst out laughing. Haley and Brooke just looked at the two men bored.

"Your not intruding on us Hales. I called you to come up here so you guys can stay here." Lucas told Haley once his and Nathan's laughter had died down. "And as for you missy I will not have you sleeping on the couch. I don't have any problems sleeping on the couch." Lucas looked down at Brooke and tapped her nose playfully.

"Okay its settled then Naley will take Lucas' room. Luke will take the couch and I stay where I'm at." Brooke exclaims happily. "And now to more important business. I'm bored and I think we should go out tonight." Brooke said with a sigh as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Lucas asked as he looked down at Brooke and unconsciously rubbed her shoulder. "I mean you know what happened last time." Lucas finished unsure.

"Yeah. We just have to watch out for the stalkerazzi but other than that we should be fine. Plus its Naley's first time in Vegas and I think we should show them a good time." Brooke said as she looked over at Nathan and Haley who were smiling at her.

"I agree with Brooke, Lucas. I mean yeah we did come here to help you guys out a little bit but we also came looking for some fun." Haley said with a nod. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually went out and cut loose without worrying about Jamie or crazy nannies. And in Vegas it's a rule to have a good time.

"Yeah a couple of drinks wouldn't hurt either." Nathan butted as he nodded his head up and down. Lucas raised an eyebrow and looked at Haley.

"Do you think he should be drinking?" Lucas asked Haley.

"Yeah. He's been good lately. He can go out and have a couple of drinks. I mean we don't have to worry about coming home to a four year old so we could have a little fun." Haley said as she nodded her head at Lucas.

"See! Nathan and Haley are in! Please Luke! Please! Please! Please!" Brooke begged as she jumped into Lucas' lap and pouted at him. Lucas saw her plump bottom lip go out and he groaned.

"Oh no. Don't use that face with me Brooke." Lucas said shaking her head and trying his hardest not to look at her. Brooke knew Lucas couldn't resist her pout so she got closer so that he had to look at her. "Fine. We can go out for a bit." Lucas gave in.

"YAY!" Brooke yelled happily as she jumped off of Lucas' lap. "Party tonight!" Brooke yelled as she ran towards the stairs. Lucas looked back at Haley and Nathan. And all three of them broke out into laughter.

PURPLEMONKEY

"I'm bored." Nathan complained as he, Haley, and Lucas walked down the Vegas strip. After getting showered and changed the four friends took off to the nightclub at the top floor. After many drinks and dancing with other people they decided to go out for a walk. All of them were extremely drunk. Even Haley. And Brooke had taken off to go look at some store she kept yelling about.

"Me to." Lucas agreed as he took a swig of the drink he was holding and looked at his brother lopsided.

"Me three." Haley added from the middle of the two guys. They looked at her and almost stumbled over their own feet.

"ME FOUR!" A voice called from behind them just as a body jumped on Luca's back and almost knocked him down. Lucas reached back and pulled the body off his back to stand in front of him. And it was Brooke. "What do you guys wanna do? Were all hot and in VEGAS!" Brooke yelled getting a couple looks from passing people. The other three were a little to drunk to even care.

"I don't know. Whatever you want." Haley said with a shrug as Lucas grabbed Brooke by the waist and they all started to walk again. Brooke being led by Lucas because he still had her in front of him. At that moment Lucas glanced to his right and saw a building. A mischievous glint twinkled in his eye and he looked down at Brooke.

"I have an idea." He smiled mischievously before throwing Brooke over his shoulder and almost dropping her. He led the three of them into the building and a whole lot was about to go down.


	10. Drunken Mistakes

* * *

Brooke groaned and grabbed her head as soon as she heard the familiar ringing of her cell phone that lay beside her bed. She quickly grabbed it and pressed ignore as she sat up. At that moment her head started pounding. She went to go rollover to the other side of the bed but was met with a naked chest. Not really remembering the events of the previous night Brooke guessed that she probably slept with a random person. But when she opened her eyes she was met with a naked sleeping Lucas Scott.

"AHHHH!" She yelled as she looked down at herself and saw that she to was naked. She looked over at Lucas to see if he had woken up but to no avail he was still sleeping as if she hadn't just screamed loud. She quickly climbed out of the bed and threw a pair of sweatpants and a shirt on before making her way out of the room. "NATHAN ROYAL SCOTT! HALEY JAMES SCOTT!" She yelled as she stomped her way downstairs.

"Told you she was coming." Haley mumbled from her seat on the couch as she ate her room-serviced bagel. Nathan chuckled from his seat at the bar and stuffed his toast into his mouth when Brooke reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Can one of you please tell me why the hell Lucas is in my bed naked?" Brooke asked furiously as she placed her hands on her hips and waited for an answer. Nathan and Haley exchanged a look because neither of them wanted to say anything. The two of them honestly didn't remember anything from the night before either. All they knew was that they woke up and saw that Brooke and Lucas had ended up in the same bed together and it was obvious what had happened between the two.

"Umm…. Brooke it's called sex. You see when two people are really hor-" Nathan started trying to add some humor into the situation but it was not funny apparently when Brooke came and slapped him upside the head. "Ow! Hangover!" He yelled as he rubbed his head in pain.

"Yeah well if I don't get a serious answer from one of you then your going to have something far much worse than a hangover." Brooke said as she glared at Nathan.

"Brooke do you really need us to tell you what happened?" Haley asked as she rubbed her temples. Brooke looked toward Haley and rushed toward her.

"No! I just want to know why you guys let me sleep with Lucas. You both knew we were nothing but friends and that this would ruin our friendship." Brooke said as she waved her hands in the air. Haley's eyes grew wide at what she saw on Brooke's hand.

"Well we were both incredibly drunk also Brooke and not really paying attention to what you and Lucas were doing. Plus we can't even remember what went down." Nathan said so that Brooke could look at him. When Brooke's back was facing Haley she pointed towards Brooke's finger so her husband could see. When Nathan looked down at where Haley was pointing his eyes grew huge.

"Umm…Brooke can you raise your hand up for a minute?" Haley asked in a slightly scared tone as she looked at Brooke. She was afraid of the reaction she was going to get and didn't want Brooke to bite her head off because of a simple question. And just like Haley thought Broke turned quickly on her heel and looked at Haley like she was crazy for a moment.

"Excuse me? Haley I just slept with your brother in law and you want me to look at my hand? What the hell is that going to do?" Brooke asked as her crazy look turned into a glare. Haley didn't take it personal though. She knew Brooke was just scared on how it would affect her friendship with Lucas and that's why she was putting on this angry façade.

"Brooke I just think you need to look at your hand." Haley said with a shrug as she looked at Brooke not fazed by her attitude. Brooke let out a sigh and raised up her right hand to look at it.

"Left." Nathan mumbled from behind her. Brooke quickly brought her left hand up to look up to her face. Her eyes got huge when she saw the golden band that lay on her left ring finger. That could only mean one thing and one thing only.

"LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT!" Brooke yelled as she turned towards the stairs and started to storm to her room where Lucas was sleeping. Haley and Nathan knew something was about to go down and they both threw their breakfast wherever they were sitting and followed Brooke up the stairs. "Get your ass up now!" Brooke hit Lucas as soon as she entered the room. Lucas groaned and buried his head in the pillow.

"Five more minutes babe." He mumbled sleepily. Nathan and Haley stood in the doorway and watched in amusement as a now red Brooke grabbed a pillow and slapped Lucas across the head with it. They both had to suppress laughs when Lucas shot up in bed and rubbed his head.

"What the hell Brooke?" Lucas asked as grabbed his head, which was pounding.

"Let me see your hand now." Brooke said calmly as she smiled down at Lucas.

"Brooke you did not wake me up to ask to see my hand." Lucas said as he looked at Brooke with his mouth wide open as he looked at her like she was crazy.

"Lucas please." Brooke begged. She just wanted to see if her fears were true. Lucas just sat there staring at her until Brooke reached over and grabbed his left hand. She looked at his ring finger and just like she feared a band also lay on it. "Lucas look." Brooke said as she held his hand up to his face. Lucas looked at his hand and his face paled when he saw what Brooke was talking about.

"Do you have one to?" He asked Brooke once he go his voice back. Brooke let go of his hand and nodded silently at his question. "So were married." Lucas said as more of a statement than a question.

"Look Luke I can call my lawyer and have some annulment papers drawn up immediately. We can sign them and forget this whole mess ever happened. I mean it isn't something-" Brooke started to rant nervously but Lucas interrupted before she could go on.

"No." Lucas said simply as he shook his head. Both Nathan and Haley looked at Lucas wide-eyed.

"What?" Brooke asked taken aback by what he just said.

"I said no. Brooke I'm not signing any annulment or divorce papers just yet." Lucas refused shaking his head.

"Why not?" Brooke asked her voice rising a little bit. Lucas Scott was making her pissed off.

"Because I don't believe in divorce or annulments. Brooke we can make this work." Lucas said as he ran a hand over his buzzed head.

"Are you crazy?" Brooke asked. She couldn't believe that Lucas was telling her that he wasn't going to sign the papers. She couldn't believe that Lucas actually thought that they could make a marriage they both were to drunk to remember work. "Lucas it was a mistake. We were both drunk and so were Naley over there. None of us were thinking." Brooke argued at Lucas as she got into his face.

"Brooke we have to live with our mistakes. Being drunk in no excuse. I'm sure there had to be more than that to this." Lucas said getting annoyed at his well wife now.

"Your talking like you got me pregnant or something! We got married in Vegas Lucas! That can be solved quickly so don't be such an ass!" Brooke yelled as she ran a hand through her brown locks. Her green eyes flashing with annoyance.

"Do you even know if this is valid? Do you have marriage papers?" Lucas asked as the thought came to his head. Haley's eyes darted around the room and saw a white piece of paper lying on the table next to Brooke's side of the house.

"Here you go." Haley said in a small voice as she walked over to the two and handed Lucas the paper. A slight blush crept over her cheeks when she noticed that her friend was naked under the covers still. Lucas looked over the paper.

"Were really married." Lucas mumbled as he looked down at the marriage certificate. Brooke huffed out annoyed and grabbed the paper from his hand. As Brooke's face paled at the sight of the papers Lucas knew he had a long way to go to present his case and actually get Brooke to see his side of the story. That or actually admit everything.

"Yeah now ass like I said before I'll call my lawyer, have him send over some annulment papers or whatever and this thing will be in the past and no one will ever have to remember it again." Brooke said as she threw the paper at Lucas and shrugged lightly. Sending Haley and Nathan a pleased smile. That is until Lucas spoke again.

"You have to have the husband and wife's signature on those papers to annul it." Lucas stated as if Brooke were the dumbest person in the world. Brooke huffed in annoyance and ran a hand threw her hair.

"What are you getting at Lucas?" Brooke asked as she glared down at him.

"Well you can sign the papers but I'm not signing them. Not until you and I at least talk everything out." Lucas said with a shrug.

"For the last time Lucas this was just a drunken marriage in Vegas. It wasn't anything serious. Do you really want to tell your children the story if this when they grow up?" Brooke asked as she folded her arms across her chest and looking at Lucas expectantly. "Well kids when I was about twenty-two I ran off to Vegas and Me, Uncle and Aunt Naley, and my other friend got really drunk one night and I got married. I refused to get a divorce though because I'm a stubborn hard head. Oh yeah did I mention that the girl I married was your aunt Brooke?" Brooke deepened her voice a bit to make herself sound like Lucas. Haley and Nathan who were both amused by all of this stifled laughter as Lucas glared at them.

"Funny." Lucas stated dryly. "Three months." He replied to Brooke's little outburst.

"Three months? What's happening in three months?" Brooke asked suddenly confused by this while situation. Here she was talking about annulling her mistaken marriage and Lucas was talking about three months.

"Give the marriage three months. If it doesn't work after that then I'll sign the papers and you can be on with your life." Lucas mumbled, as he looked down at his hands suddenly very nervous by his decision.

"Lucas you do know what your implying right?" Brooke asked as she moved her hands to her hips and shifted her weight onto her right foot. Lucas looked up at her waiting for her to continue. "Your basically saying you want a relationship with me. Which means were dating. Which means were connected romantically." Brooke told him as she stared at him with a open mouth.

"I know Brooke but I just…….Can we talk about this later? After I take a shower and get dressed?" Lucas asked with a sigh as he ran a hand over his buzzed cut head. Brooke just gave him one more look before she turned on her heel and started off towards the door. Lucas reached for her but missed her because she was walking quickly. "Brooke! Brooke! Where are you going?" He called out after her.

"I can't deal with you right now Lucas." She said turning and giving him a frustrated look. "This makes no sense because you don't love me." Brooke said sadly before she walked past Nathan and Haley out of the room. Leaving a hurt Lucas and a stunned Nathan and Haley behind.

* * *

Coming up next:

-Brathan talk

-Laley talk

Lucas will explain why he wants to stay married to Brooke and you all will find out Brooke's point of view on this.


	11. Flashback

Okay so orginally I wasn't going to write about what happened the night of the drunken wedding andlet you all imagine in on your own. But some people hvae asked me to do a flashbakc of the night and i decided to be nice and write it in a chapter. Now this is chap is probably not good because I wrote in last night at like 2 in the morning and my head was really somewhere else. Lols.

Oh and I finshed the Brathan and Laley talk chapter and I really don't know if I should add it today or just wait for tomorrow. But I can say that I am pretty happy with my Brathan talk. If I must say so myself it is a pretty good chapter. Lols. So just tell me in some reveiws what you would like me to do and based on the responses I'll see. And thanks for all the kind reveiws I really aprreciate them! Love you all!

* * *

_A very drunken Lucas made his way into the building and set Brooke down. She giggled as Lucas grabbed her to keep her balance up. Nathan and Haley stood beside them staring blankly into space. Lucas took a moment to look around before he marched his way to white front counter that stood only a few feet away. The blonde woman behind the counter looked up cheerily and smiled at Lucas._

"_Hello welcome to The Little Chapel. How are you today sir?" She asked in very cheerful tone. A tone that even made Brooke want to gag as she came to stand by Lucas' side. _

"_I'm verry good." Lucas slurred as he smiled lopsided at the woman Brooke let out another giggle and slapped a hand on Lucas' arm._

"_Broooooddyyy." She sang as through a couple of hiccups as she looked up at him. Lucas looked down at her and smiled._

"_What cheers?" Lucas asked with complete interest._

"_What are we doing in a wedding chapel? Is someone getting married? Oh my gosh don't tell me Nathan and Haley are getting hitched for like the one hundredth billion time." Brooke ranted in her drunken stupor causing Nathan to laugh from where he stood with Haley in his arms._

"_It was only twice!" Haley protested. "I think…."She said raising a hand to her chin in thought._

"_Well sir can I help you?" The cheery lady said from her place beside the counter. The four friends turned back towards after forgetting she was there for a moment._

"_Yes I want to get married to this little lady right here." Lucas smiled as he looked down at Brooke and tapped her on the nose playfully. Brooke slapped his hand away and looked at him confused. "And I want to get married to her right here and right now." Lucas turned back toward the lady and slammed his fists onto the table lightly. The lady jumped a little but ignored it._

"_Well sir there are about two other couples in front of you but your welcome to wait. I'm just going to need you to fill out some information about you and your fiancée and pay for the wedding and then your all set." The lady explained as she started to shuffle through a bunch of papers. Lucas nodded and went to reach for the papers when Brooke stopped him._

"_Lucas! We can't get married!" Brooke said as she tried to glare up at him. Lucas looked out and let out a laugh. She looked cute when she was drunk._

"_And why can't we get married Miss. Brooke?" Lucas asked quietly._

"_Because you didn't propose! Duh!" Brooke said as she slapped a hand to her forehead. Lucas thought about this for a moment before he remembered what he had been carrying in his pocket. He reached in and after struggling with Brooke's phone and the box he finally managed to pull it out. He leaned down to get on one knee and ended up falling on his back making Nathan and Haley laugh out loud. "What kind of loser carries a ring around?" Brooke thought out loud and Lucas rolled his eyes while succeeding to get on his knee. He opened up the box and looked up at Brooke._

"_Brooke Pen-" Lucas started but Brooke cut his off again._

"_Ewww! I don't want that ring! That's blonde and blonders ring! I want a Brooke Davis brunette ring. A big one!" Brooke said excitedly as she clapped her hands together._

"_Well I'll buy you another one later. Now let me do this before I fall again." Lucas growled as he glared up at Brooke through drunken blue eyes. Brooke scoffed but nodded her head for him to continue. "Okay now. Brooke Penpil Davis will you marry me?" Lucas asked as he held the ring out to her._

"_Who the hell is Brooke Penpil Davis? My name is Brooke Penelope Davis." Brooke pondered in thought completely ignoring Lucas' question._

"_Look you know what I mean! Now will you marry me?" Lucas asked frustrated with her already. Brooke looked down at him in thought before she nodded her head._

"_Yes I will marry you." Brooke said with a huge dimpled smile. Lucas got up with a huge grin and slipped the ring onto Brooke's finger. "Oooh shiny!" Brooke squealed as she stared at her new ring in awe. Lucas turned toward the woman once again._

"_Do you have like a dress hop or something? I can't have my woman getting married in that." Lucas said as he pointed to Brooke's outfit, which was a simple black skirt that reached to her mid thighs and a red halter-top._

"_Yes we do sir. Right through there." The woman pointed to a shop right outside the main chapel itself. Lucas let out a smile and pulled out two hundred dollars bills form his pocket._

"_Brookie. Take this and go buy yourself a nice dress." Lucas handed her the money. Brooke smiled and then ran over to Nathan and Haley._

"_Haley! Look at my oh so shiny ring! I'm getting married!" Brooke yelled as she stood in front of the couple. Haley looked at Brooke and squealed. "Oh my gosh you have to be my maid of honor!" Brooke said excitedly._

"_Yay! I get to be a maid of honor! I never was a made of honor Brooke." Haley said as she took Brooke into her arms and hugged her tightly. Brooke squealed and the two girls stumbled their way over to the dress shop leaving Lucas and Nathan to handle the rest of it._

_PURPLEMONKEY_

_Brooke and Lucas stood facing eachother with two huge smiles. Brooke was wearing a simple white dress that reached her a little above her knees. The top of the dress was outlined in lace. She held a bouquet of roses and a simple white veil covered her face. Behind her stood Haley who was wearing a pretty red dress with spaghetti straps. Haley held one red rose. Lucas stood in Brooke a simple black white and tie. And so was Nathan who stood beside him staring off into space once again. After taking care of the details and arguing over simple silver wedding bands for himself and Brooke Lucas made his way to the dress shop and him and Nathan rented tuxes. Both men put on the first suit they found and made their way inside the church where Brooke and Haley were patiently waiting their turn. The minister stood in front of them in a simply white robe and hair like Elvis, which had Brooke and Haley laughing for a couple minutes._

_"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis." And the minister went on saying things that both Brooke and Lucas could care less about. "Do you, Brooklyn Penelope Davis, take Lucas Eugene Scott as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in good times and bad, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" The minister asked getting Brooke and Lucas' attention._

_"You bet your ass I do." Brooke giggled as she nodded her head. Haley leaned forward and hit Brooke before mumbling something about church and beer._

_"Do you, Lucas Eugene Scott, "take Brooke Penelope Davis as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in good times and bad, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" The minister continued after letting out a chuckle from Brooke's response._

_"Duh! Why the hell would I ask her to marry me otherwise?" Lucas asked glaring at the minister as if he were stupid. The minister cleared his throat uncomfortably. The minister continued and had Brooke and Lucas repeat vows both of them were to drunk to understand and to drunk to even care also._

_"By the power that is vested in me and the state of Nevada, I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister finished with a small smile. Lucas let out a huge smirk and uplifted the veil from Brooke's face. Brooke let out a huge dimpled grin and leaned forward. Lucas crashed his lips into Brooke's passionately. Brooke kissed back just as hungrily. Lucas' tongue begged for entrance into Brooke's mouth, which she happily granted. Their tongues dueled in a battle for dominance._

_"Guys! You can't have sex in a church!" Haley interrupted in disgust. Lucas and Brooke pulled away to glare at Haley. Nathan just shook his head and stumbled away from the two and back toward the hotel not really caring what was going on._

_"Ready to go Mrs. Scott?" Lucas asked looking down at Brooke after Haley skipped behind her husband._

_"As ready as ever Mr. Scott." Brooke giggled as she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips. Lucas smiled hugely and picked up Brooke almost dropping her in the process._

_PURPLEMONKEY_

_BY the time they got to their hotel room the newly married couple's lips were already battling out. Lucas struggled to carry Brooke upstairs without looking where he was going. And the two were so engrossed with eachother they didn't even stop to notice that Haley and Nathan were sitting on the couch helping themselves to more drinks. Lucas threw Brooke on the bed gently before he climbed on top of her. As soon as his body was level with hers Brooke grabbed Lucas' head and attacked his mouth hungrily. Lucas moved his kisses to her neck and sucked on the spot just behind her ear making Brooke moan for more. Brooke quickly brought her hands to the opening of Lucas' rented tux jacket and peeled it off of him. Lucas smiled a little and moved his mouth back up to Brooke's in a passionate kiss._

_Lucas' hand played with the back zipper of Brooke's little white dress while her hands roamed his shirt clad back. Brooke tore her mouth away from Lucas' and kissed down his neck making him groan. Soon Lucas was pulling Brooke's dress off and Brooke's was working on Lucas' shirt._

_"Lucas." Brooke moaned as he nibbled on her earlobe. The sound of her raspy voice getting him harder than he already was. "Lucas! Lucas!" Her voice was getting louder and sound more annoyed than turned on and seductive._

Brooke rolled her eyes as she shook his shoulder roughly. He had been staring into space for the last half an hour and it was really beginning to annoy her. Finally she pinched his shoulder lightly and he snapped out of his daydream world while rubbing his shoulder. "What Brooke?" He asked in an annoyed tone as he looked up at her.

"Don't get an attitude with me. Get your ass up and dressed. I want you out of my room now." Brooke said as she stood beside the bed with her hands on her hips. Lucas rolled his eyes and got out of the bed naked. Brooke's eyes got wide when she saw Lucas' naked body. "Take a cold shower." She almost stuttered out. He turned to look at her confused.

"Excuse me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he picked up his shirt from the ground. But instead of saying anything Broke simply pointed down. Lucas looked down at where Brooke was pointing and his cheeks turned crimson when he saw what she was talking about. "Shit." He mumbled as he quickly and painfully threw his boxers on and walked out of the room. Brooke just stood there in shock not really sure of anything that was going on around her anymore. All she knew was that she was going to convince Lucas to sign the papers.


	12. There for you

Okay so thanks for all the reveiws! And since everyone has been awesome I decided to add the next chap today after all... Now if I must say so myself I love the Brathan in this chap! Lols...The Laley is alright but I was more focused on Brathan..Sorry hope you like!

* * *

After getting showered and dressed Lucas and Haley decided to go out for some lunch while Nathan stood to watch some game on t.v. Brooke was still sulking about the marriage and had done her best to avoid Lucas all morning. Nathan was lounging around watching t.v. But Brooke's face when she walked out the room earlier was implanted in his mind. With a sigh Nathan turned off the t.v and made his way to the bowling alley where Brooke had stomped off about an hour ago. When he walked in he saw Brooke playing a game of her own.

"Davis!" He called over to her. Brooke glanced over him shoulder at him with a raised eyebrow. "First of all put the ball down. It didn't do anything to you." Nathan said pointing to the ball in Brooke's hand. Brooke rolled her eyes and put the ball down.

"What Nate?" Brooke asked with a sigh as she ran a hand through her hair. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone related to Lucas. She was just pissed he refused to sign the papers.

"Let's talk." Nathan said as he sat down on the edge of the bowling lane and patted the spot next to him for Brooke to join him. Brooke looked hesitant at first but then just sat down next to him. "Why so mad?" Nathan asked as he looked down at her.

"Because I'm married." Brooke pouted. Nathan chuckled.

"I know." He replied simply.

"To Lucas." Brooke continued as she looked down at her hands.

"I know. I was there Brookie." Nathan said as he shook his head at her.

"Yeah and plus Lucas is in love with whatever blonde it is this week and is refusing to sign the papers. And plus he's probably just using me to make Peyton or Lindsey jealous." Brooke finished as she crossed her arms across her chest and pouted.

"Lucas is not using you to make Peyton or Lindsey jealous. I mean he can be an asshole at times but he would never do something like that." Nathan told her as he slung an arm around her shoulders.

"He used Rachel to make me jealous senior year. What would make you think he wouldn't use me to do the same to blondie?" Brooke asked as she looked up at Nathan curiously.

"Oh well then I stand corrected he would do something like that. BUT he wouldn't use you to make any one of them jealous. One because its not senior year anymore. And TWO because you're a stubborn one Brooke Davis and both Lindsey and Peyton would willingly come back to Lucas if he wanted them to." Nathan said as he scratched the back of his head and looked down at Brooke.

"Why do you think he won't sign the papers?" Brooke asked as she looked at the wall in front of her. Her hands rested at her side and she didn't dare touch Nathan. Just something about the Scott's and touching them at the moment didn't sit well with her. Maybe it was her actions and her mistake with Lucas last night. Or maybe it was she knew she wouldn't be able to sign the papers either if she got to close to them.

"Honestly Brooke I just think he needs to prove to himself he could be a good husband. I mean he thinks he's gonna suck as a husband since two women already turned him down and he just needs some type of sign. But then another thing is I think Lucas still has some unresolved feelings and unanswered questions between you two and he needs to get his answers." Nathan answered hoping he was making sense. He had never been to good with the comforting thing. It was always more Haley's thing but ever since the promise he made to himself about not letting Brooke get hurt he thought he should at least try and talk to her about this whole thing.

"So I'm just like some lab rat?" Brooke asked kind of offended.

"NO!" Nathan answered quickly suddenly flustered. "Brookie I was talking to Lucas about this yesterday and like I said to him I don't like to interfere in your guys' love lives but I think this one time I'm going to put my input." Nathan started with a deep breath. Brooke nodded for him to continue. "Okay don't say anything until I'm done. I never really thought Lucas and Peyton were good together. Yeah they had a lot of things in common and could probably have easier conversations but they were a mixture of black and gray. No passion. No spark. What I'm trying to say is I've always been on Team Brucas as you girls would call it." Nathan started causing Brooke to let out a small smile. "At first I was against you guys because you were the female version of me and I hated Lucas but then I liked the idea of you guys. I've always thought you and Lucas belonged together and I still think so." Nathan explained to Brooke as he looked down at her.

"I once thought the same thing." Brooke whispered quietly. "But after some time I realized him and Peyton were meant to be together. I mean I did let him go to be with Peyton." Brooke said with a sigh as she reached up and ran hand through her hair.

"Brooke I- wait what?" Nathan asked as he looked down at her in shock. Lucas had been broken up when Brooke broke up with him senior year and for a long time Nathan hardly believed it was because Brooke stopped missing his brother. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that it had to do with something else. But now to hear her openly admit it was because of Peyton was a shocker.

"Nathan I broke up with Lucas because Peyton admitted she was still in love with Lucas. And basing it on what had happened the last time Peyton had feelings for Lucas while he and I were together I broke up with him. I figured I'd save myself the heartbreak and breakup with him before they could do the same thing last they did last time. And I was right because only a couple weeks after we broke up he was with Peyton again." Brooke admitted to Nathan. She had never really told anyone the real reasons behind the breakup and thought it was best to keep it to her. But now Nathan was being such a good friend and she just needed to get all this off of her chest.

"You sacrificed your happiness for Peyton?" Nathan asked with realization. "You and Lucas are perfect for eachother." Nathan let out a small laugh as he shook his head. "I knew it." Nathan just continued laughing while Brooke gave him a confused look.

"Nathan?" She asked quietly scared that he was losing his mind.

"And I think the time I really realized you two _are_ meant to be together is one day. It was a little after you guys got back together. It was the game where Tim's pants dropped in the middle of the court. You remember?" Nathan asked once Brooke let out a laugh remembering exactly what game he was talking about.

"I remember." Brooke nodded with a small laugh. How could she not remember that day? That was also the night that Keith once again walked in on her and Lucas making out. Except this time there were more clothes.

"Well it was five seconds before the buzzer rang and we only needed one point to win the game. Well Lucas had the ball and he ran by the cheerleaders and you and him exchanged this look. It was just a look that was reserved for you. And without even tearing his eyes off of you Lucas threw the ball in the hoop and won the game for us. I don't think anyone noticed because as soon as the ball went in he looked at the hoop. But I noticed and at that moment in time I just knew you guys were perfect for eachother. It was like as long as he had you he knew he could do anything. And ever since that day I've thought so. Don't you see Brooke he never had that with Peyton. Ive never seen those looks or anything like that. Even when him and Peyton were together I was secretly routing for you and him to get back with one another." Nathan explained as he smiled at the thought of Lucas and Brooke. Nathan made sure he always looked supportive of Lucas' relationships but the one that he actually did support was Brooke and Lucas'. He thought they were just perfect for eachother. And even when everyone else forgot there were actually a Brooke and Lucas at one point he never forgot.

"Thank you." Brooke whispered quietly as she tried to keep her emotions in.

"It's the truth." Nathan smiled. "Now tell me why you really don't want to stay married to Lucas. I know it has nothing to do with Lindsey or Peyton. Or anything of the sort. I want the truth Brooke." Nathan said as she tightened his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer.

"Because Nate I was just getting comfortable being his friend again. I mean Peyton is always sulking and crying and Lucas was the one person I could run to and trust. And this whole marriage thing I feel is going to put a strain on our friendship and I really don't want to lose him Nate. I don't think I could handle it this time." Brooke explained with a sigh and a small smile.

"How do you know your gonna lose him if you don't even give him a chance?" Nathan asked her. Brooke shrugged realizing Nathan had a point.

"I guess your right." Brooke shrugged again. She looked up at Nathan. "We should do this more often." Brooke said with a smile.

"What?" Nathan asked confused.

"Talk. Just you and me. You're a good friend and you've really helped me." Brooke answered with a now shy smile. She had never really taken the chance to talk to Nathan about just himself and his life. It was always to help Haley out with something or just to tease him. Now she was seeing a side of Nathan she never saw before.

'I'd like that." Nathan smiled and nodded his head. Brooke turned in his arms and hugged his chest tightly.

"Thanks BIL." Brooke whispered into his chest. Nathan looked down at her confused for a moment before he finally got what she meant. He shook his head and chuckled as he hugged her back.

"You welcome sis." Nathan said hugging her tightly. Brooke pulled away with a mischievous glint in her eye as she looked up at Nathan.

"Bet I could beat your ass at bowling." Brooke said with a devilish smirk.

"You're on Davis or should I say Scott." Nathan challenged as they both stood up. Maybe things weren't going to be as bad as Brooke thought they would be.

PURPLEMONKEY

The tow sat in silence as they ate their food. Haley crunched on her salad quietly and occasionally stole glances at her brother in law. And Lucas ate his cheeseburger and looked down at the table. So far their conversation had been mainly about the weather and Jamie. Lucas had been to busy pondering over this morning to think of another subject and Haley was just to scared at her best friend's reaction. Finally Haley got fed up with the silence and threw her fork down onto her plate. The noise making Lucas jump slightly.

"This is ridiculous. Tell me what's going on Lucas." Haley said with a sigh suddenly very uninterested with her food. Lucas placed his burger down onto the plate and looked at Haley weirdly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked trying to play it off as if he didn't already know. He knew she had only dragged him to lunch to ask about Brooke and his Vegas marriage and his decision not to annul them marriage right away like Brooke wanted.

"Why won't you get the annulment Lucas?" Haley asked frustrated. She had been frustrated ever since the incident this morning and the silence did nothing to help her. His clueless ness was also not helping. Lucas sighed and suddenly he to lost his appetite.

"I'm not signing the papers Haley. Simple as that." Lucas said with a shrug not daring to look at the brunette across from him. Haley narrowed her eyes not pleased with his answer.

"No it's not as simple as that. Marriage isn't simple Lucas. You jus don't get married to get married. You get married because you love that person. And that's why you also stay in the marriage. I want to know what has got you set on not getting rid of this marriage." Haley said as she folded her arms across her chest and glared at Lucas.

"Hales I know why you get married. I don't need a lecture." Lucas said putting the Brooke subject on the back burner for now.

"Good. Now I want you to tell me why you won't sign the papers." Haley said calmly as she looked Lucas straight in the eye and waited for him to answer.

"I don't think it's right." Lucas shrugged as if it were simple as that. His answers only seemed to be getting Haley even madder. She was disgusted he would treat marriage as such a careless act. Being a married woman herself she was offended by her best friend's actions. And furthermore she was also confused. The old Lucas Scott would never act in such a way. He would of rid himself of a mistake of not getting married to someone he was in love with the moment he found out about it. But then a thought crossed Haley's mind. Maybe he was in love with Brooke.

"Do you love her?" Haley asked. Lucas looked at Brooke surprised by her question. Haley waited for his answer in anticipation but never gave her one. "Lucas if you love her tell me. I'll understand. But if you don't sign the papers. Brooke is like my sister and she's gotten hurt by you one to many times already. Don't hurt her even more by staying in this marriage because it's some damn practice run or some twisted way of getting revenge of Lindsey or Peyton." Haley said letting her frustrations get the best of her. She felt like she needed to back Brooke on this one.

"Why does it always have to come back to Peyton or Lindsey?" Lucas asked coldly. He was tired of people throwing his two blonde ex-girlfriends in his face. Lindsey didn't want him and as far as he was concerned he no longer wanted her. And he sure as hell didn't want anything to do with Peyton.

"Because Lucas you always bring it back to them. Just tell me your reason for not singing the papers Luke. Be honest with me. Be my best friend. Trust me." Haley practically begged as she looked at him with huge brown eyes.

"I don't know. Okay. I don't know. I woke up to Brooke claiming this was all a mistake but I didn't feel like it was a mistake Haley." Lucas burst out. Haley stared at him with even-wider eyes. "These past few months Brooke and I have gotten closer Haley. And I don't know what it is but she makes me happy. I just feel like I'm only myself when I'm with her. She brings out the best in me and she helps me. She's like the perfect woman. She knows exactly what I'm thinking and I don't even have to say anything. She knows exactly what to say to me when I'm down. And I don't know but lately I have all these little thoughts and feelings floating around. So I'm sorry if I don't think this is a mistake. But I just need a chance to see what it is exactly that I'm feeling." Lucas vented all his recent feelings to Haley who stared at him in shock. And there it was he dropped the bomb on his best friend. He had feeings for Brooke Davis.

"Your falling for her again." Haley whispered in understanding.

"I'm not so hungry anymore. Let's go back to the room." Lucas mumbled as he stood up from his chair. Haley went to go protest but Lucas threw a fifty-dollar bill on the table and quickly left the restaurant not even waiting for him. She grabbed her jacket she had brought with her and followed him. She met up with him just as he got into the elevator. The ride up the room was a silent one and once they got to their room and opened the door they were met by loud laughter. Looking curiously at eachother they followed the sound to the bowling alleys. They stood in the entryway and watched as Nathan grabbed Brooke by the waist to keep her from making him miss and threw the ball down the lane. Haley watched in amusement as her husband started to do a small victory dance when the ball hit the pins. Brooke still was in his arms and she was laughing at him. Lucas cleared his throat and the two friends quickly turned and looked at the both of them. Nathan let go of Brooke and set her back down on the ground. Brooke looked at Lucas straight in the eye.

"I think we should talk."

Coming up Next:

- Brucas talk and come to a desicion

- A phone call forces the four friends to return to Tree Hill

- Someone is not happy with the gang


	13. I need you

Okay so this might be a little short but hey I worked hard on it. And I've been thinking and yes I am a author on here but you gusy can call me by my name Brooke. And I'm actually a really friendly person so don't be afraid to talk to me. Lols sorry bout that. But yes on with the story I hope every one likes! It's Brucas!

* * *

"I think we should talk." Brooke spoke calmly. Lucas let out a deep breath at her tone. She didn't sound or look mad so that had to be a good thing.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Lucas nodded his head agreeing with Brooke. He cleared his throat a little and stuffed his hands in his jean pockets. Brooke walked toward him slowly and let out a half smile.

"Let's talk in private." Brooke suggested as she pointed toward the entryway. Lucas nodded. Brooke looked at Nathan and he gave her an encouraging smile. Brooke walked past Haley and Lucas followed Brooke slowly. He sat on the couch while Brooke stood in front of him nervously. The two stood in silence for a couple of minutes before the sound of bowling and laughter from Haley and Nathan filled the room. "Okay so I've been thinking about. And I've been talking about it. And before I give you my final answer I need to know why you won't sign the papers." Brooke said with a deep breath. Meanwhile Lucas' voice hitched in his throat. And he realized it was the moment of truth.

"I have feelings for you." He admitted quickly before he lost the nerve to. At first Brook looked surprised and after the shock wore she went to say something but Lucas stopped her. "Listen to me first. I don't know what happened or even when it happened but over these past few months my feelings for you have resurfaced. And I'm not exactly sure if I'm _in_ love with you or if I just love you but I think if you give us these three months I can figure out my feelings. And I know in a case it's the same thing for you so don't go with your petty excuses about Peyton or Lindsey because right now they are little to nothing to me Brooke. It's you and me. And I think this third try can really work out for the best this time." Lucas said calmly as he glanced between Brooke and his left hand. He didn't know what to think because all she was doing was staring at him with a blank expression.

"Do you know what your saying?" Brooke asked still half in shock. Lucas nodded and brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck. "You want to be in a relationship with me again. You're not sure if you're in love with me but you want to stay married. Lucas I don't get it! Pleas make me understand!" Brooke said as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Brooke we don't even have to act like were married. It could be like dating but with a ring. Brooke I wanna be with you. And I'm not just saying that because were married. I'm saying it because I have feelings for you and I need to see if its meant to be. I need you." Lucas told her as he looked up at her with huge blue eyes. Brooke threw her hands up in the air.

"Need! Need! Need! That's all I ever hear from people! What about me? What about what I need?" Brooke practically yelled. The laughter stopped and Lucas jumped in his seat before getting up and towering over Brooke.

"Tell me what you need Brooke." Lucas said quietly as he grabbed Brooke's slightly shaking body and brought it to his chest.

"I need love Lucas. I need someone to love me unconditionally. I need what Nathan and Haley have. I need to know if I can trust you again Luke because I have these feelings and I need to figure them out. I need you Luke. All of you. Not just the parts you feel you should give me but I need Lucas Scott as a whole. Mind, body, and soul." Brooke explained to Lucas quietly as he hugged her to his chest. At her last few words Lucas pushed her away slightly and looked at her questioningly. She wasn't saying what he thought she was saying. "But if were gonna do this there's something's we both need to commit to in this relationship." Brooke started she brought her hand up to grab Lucas' chin. He nodded his head as if he were ready to hear the rest she had to say. "Firstly, it's just me. No Lindsey or Peyton. Just Brooke and Lucas. Secondly, we have to be open and honest with eachother. No secrets. Thirdly, one chance. You mess it up then it's over for good. And the last thing is if you're not in love with me then break up with me. Don't string me along as some kind of game." Brooke let Lucas know. She had composed herself as best she could. The only reason she agreed to try again with Lucas was because she had had feelings resurfacing again. And it was important for her to see if she was in love with Lucas.

"Brooke you were never a game to me." Lucas replied as he hugged Brooke to his chest tightly. Brooke wrapped her arms around Lucas' waist and snuggled into his chest with a small smile. "And I want to give you all those things and more. I can't have little what-if's floating around in my head all the time now." Lucas finished still holding Brooke.

"I would hope not. But Lucas really I need to be able to trust you from now on. I'm not trying to hurt you or anything but I really couldn't trust you before and I'm hoping this time around I will be able to do so. I need to trust you again Lucas." Brooke spoke quietly as she pulled her face away from his chest and looked up at him. Lucas gave her a sad smile.

"I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get you to trust me again Brooke. I know I say that everytime but this time I mean it. Were not in high school anymore so no more childish games. This is real life were talking about and I need you in my life so I'm gonna get you to trust me." Lucas said with a hint of hurt in his voice. He knew he had hurt Brooke pretty bad but now after hearing what she had to say he knew he scarred her for life. And if he had to he was going to go beyond this world and back just so Brooke could trust him again.

"You're a good man Lucas Scott." Brooke mumbled as she rested her head against his chest again and closed her eyes. Lucas smiled down at her and stroked her hair lightly.

"You know I have on what-if floating around in my head right now." Lucas said in a teasing tone. Brooke opened her right eye slightly and looked up at Lucas with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" Brooke asked with a hint of a smile on her lips. Lucas tightened his arms around her waist.

"What if I kissed you right now?" Lucas answered with a small shrug as if it were an everyday thing to ask a question like that. Brooke opened both of her eyes and pretended to be in thought for a moment before she smirked up at Lucas.

"I would say your doing a pretty good job already." Brooke answered with a small nod. Lucas let out a small laugh before leaning down and capturing Brooke's lips in a searing kiss. Brooke moved her arms from around his waist and to his neck. The kiss was like no other. It was soft and gentle but yet at the same time passionate. Lucas almost forgot that Brooke was the best kisser out of his three (four if you count Anna) ex-girlfriends and even Nikki. And Brooke still thought Lucas was the best kisser out of the guys she slept with.

"Hey! We saw enough of that already last night!" Nathan shouted as he and Haley walked into the living room to see if there had been any bloodshed. Brooke and Lucas broke away from their kiss and looked at Nathan both glaring at him. Nathan smirked and shrugged. He was only teasing them. He was happy to see Brooke give Lucas another chance. Because if they could make it through all the torment they had to go through than anyone could make it through. In Nathan's opinion they were the ideal fairy tale couple. Laughter, heartache, tears, pain, but at the end of it all. Love.

"So I'm guessing you two are going to stay married?" Haley asked as she folded her arms across her chest and looked at her two best friends. Brooke broke away from Lucas' embrace and nodded slightly. And Haley let out a small smile. "That means were sister in laws!" Haley said excitedly and Brooke came running over to hug her. Both women squealing and talking excitedly about what they could do on double dates now. Lucas walked over and rolled his eyes.

"Congrats man." Nathan said as he clapped Lucas on his shoulder and Lucas did the same to him. "Now we have the crazy girl in the family." Nathan smirked earning a glare from Brooke. "I'm joking. I love my sister in law." Nathan said as he opened his arms for Brooke to hug him. Brooke looked at him reluctantly before hugging him lightly.

"And I love you to BIL." Broke giggled as she pulled away and went back to her conversation with Haley.

"Dude I can't believe you and Hales stood here last night while Brooke and I had sex. That's wrong on so many levels." Lucas said as he looked at his brother and shook his head.

"Don't remind me. You both were loud and me and Haley could hardly sleep." Nathan told Lucas causing the blonde man to blush. Brooke laughed and climbed into Lucas' arms once again and leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips. Lucas looked down at Brooke and then at his brother and best friend who were snuggled up in each other's arms and talking happily to Brooke and then down at Brooke again and smiled. Everything was as it should be and he was savoring every moment of it. Because everyone knew it was only the calm before the storm.

Coming up Next:

- News cuases the gang to head back to Tree Hill

- Brooke and someone get into a huge fight.

-Lucas/Jamie/Brooke action


	14. This always happens

Okay this chap sucks but its more of a filler. I needed a way to get them back to Tree Hill and I wanted to add some Dan drama. So I hope you enjoy this. I promise alot more Brucas coming up in the later chapters.

* * *

It was quiet in the suite. Haley sat on the couch flipping through a magazine. Brooke was upstairs taking a shower. And Nathan and Lucas had gone out to walk the strip. Brooke walked down the stairs humming quietly to herself.

"Hey Hales." She greeted happily as she slipped into the seat next to her friend. Haley looked up from her magazine and smiled at Brooke.

"Hey girlie." Haley said as she put down her magazine on the table and looked at Brooke. She sensed Brooke needed to talk to her about something because the dimpled brunette kept fiddling with her hands nervously. "Do you need talk about something Brooke?" Haley asked when she noticed that Brooke was not going to say anything.

"I wanted to apologize Hales." Brooke said after a moment. Haley raised an eyebrow and went to go say something but was quickly cut off by Brooke. "I've been really bitchy towards you lately and you didn't deserve that. You dropped everything and flew to Vegas for me and I've been nothing but a bitch. And I'm really sorry Hales." Brooke apologized as she bit her lip lightly.

"It's okay Brooke. I didn't take it personal because I know you were going through a lot. To be honest I was actually happy you were being a bitch." Haley said the last line in a teasing tone. Brooke raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. "Because I no longer look like the crazy one of the family." Haley said with a shrug causing a light hit on the shoulder from Brooke.

"Nice to know you think I'm crazy." Brooke laughed. "But seriously I'm sorry." Brooke said going from funny to serious. Haley nodded slightly and opened her arms for a hug.

"C'mere Tigger. You know I love you." Haley said as Brooke took her hug. Brooke nodded her head.

"I love you to Hales." Brooke mumbled. At that moment the door to the suit opened and you could hear Nathan and Lucas cracking up about something as they came towards the girls. Haley and Brooke pulled away and waited for their significant others toc come into the room.

"Hello ladies." Nathan said as he walked over to Haley and placed a kiss on her lips before he went towards the bar causing Brooke to roll her eyes.

"Hey baby. Hey Hales." Lucas greeted as he walked to where the girls were sitting and sat down next to Brooke. Lucas threw one arm around Brooke's shoulders and the other around her waist and pulled her as close as possible to him.

"Hey BH." Brooke smiled as she leaned up and placed a kiss on Lucas' lips.

"BH?" Lucas asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah you know boyfriend/husband. I'm not sure on which one to call you so I decided on BH. It's perfect." Brooke explained with a shrug causing the three other people in the room to laugh.

"Brookie always the one for colorful names." Nathan said as his laughter calmed down. He was kinda disappointed that he and Haley had decided to leave in two days. He and Brooke were getting closer and out of the four of them Brooke and him were always the fun. But Nathan knew that Lucas wanted some more alone time with Brooke and that he had no plans on heading back with them. Nathan had joked with Lucas earlier that when the two newlyweds got back to Tree Hill Nathan was going to kidnap Brooke for his own Brookie and me time.

"Of course BIL." Brooke smiled brightly as Lucas leaned down and placed a kiss on her head. Nathan let out a loud laugh and glared playfully at Haley.

"Why'd you have to introduce her to that BIL crap? It's like she forgot my name." Nathan said as he looked at his wife who was watching the two friends interaction with amusement. Haley let out a small shrug just as Nathan's phone started to ring. He excused himself and told them he would only take a minute before he exited the room.

"So when do you guys think you'll be heading back for Tree Hill?" Haley asked as she looked at the happy couple with a smile. She was almost sure that once they got back they wouldn't be so happy anymore. Brooke looked up at Lucas questioningly wanting to know the answer herself.

"Don't know." Lucas answered with a shrug. "Your hair is all wet babe." Lucas whined when Brooke rested her head against his chest. Brooke looked up at him and stuck her tongue out.

"Lucas you know you have to go back sometime. I mean you and Brooke both have work and you can't keep hiding from the real world forever." Haley sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. She glared slightly when she saw Lucas roll his eyes.

"I'm suspended remember?" Lucas asked in an exasperated tone. Haley rolled her eyes not wanting to deal with her brother in law's mood swing.

"You don't gotta be rude about it Luke. She was just asking." Brooke scolded as she hit Lucas' arm and glared at him. Sure she had her fears of going back to Tree Hill now that she had a chance to be happy but she knew she couldn't hide from what was her life. She had to face it at sometime and the sooner she did the sooner she could be truly happy.

"Sorry." Lucas apologized as he looked at Haley. She shrugged in understanding. Brooke let out a small smile and looked up in time to see Nathan come back into the room.

"What's wrong Nate?" She asked worriedly when she noticed his pale face and the way he was looking at the phone in his hands. Haley turned to look at her husband and Lucas looked up from Brooke to his brother.

"It's Dan." He answered quietly. He looked up at the three of them with unusually dark eyes. "He was hit by a car. He's in the hospital." Nathan finished. Brooke and Haley looked at eachother both speechless as what to say. And then without saying anything Lucas got up and walked out the room.

"Lucas!" Brooke called out to him but he was already gone. She got up quickly from her seat and looked at Nathan and then at Haley. "I'm gonna go and get him." Brooke told them as she pointed towards the exit. Haley gave Brooke an encouraging smile and Nathan stood quiet.

PURPLEMONKEY

Brooke found him sitting on the lanes in the bowling alley they had in their room. She walked slowly over to him and stood beside him. "Lucas." She stated and put her hand on his arm gently.

"Why Brooke?" Lucas asked as he ran his hands over his buzzed head. Brooke stood there not knowing what to say. "Why is it whenever I actually get to a point in my life where I'm happy he has to come ruin to for me?" Lucas asked as anger flooded his voice. Brooke pulled her hand back as he had just burned her or something. Lucas didn't really know how to respond to the news of Dan. He knew that Brooke was already going t suggest they fly back with Nathan and Haley just to go see Dan. And that made him mad. In a way Dan was like Peyton. Had the right timing to come ruin his life when he was finally becoming happy.

"He was hit by a car Lucas. It's not like he asked for it." Brooke said in disbelief as she looked at her husband. "It's not like he stood in the middle of the damn road screaming car come hit me! Lucas is happy!" Brooke scolded as she moved to stand in front of Lucas. Lucas stared up at Brooke surprised by her outburst. He thought for sure she would take his side on this one.

"Do you want me to feel bad? The man has done nothing but make my life hell for the last seven years." Lucas yelled loudly as he threw his hands in the air. "he killed my uncle. He killed Keith. The only father figure I had in my life and he took his life. And you want me to feel bad because he's getting what he deserves?" Lucas asked as he glared at Brooke. Brooke let out a bitter laugh and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter what he did Lucas. Yes, I know he killed Keith. And I know Keith was the only father you ever had _but _Dan is your biological father and he might not have done a good job at it but he is your father." Brooke said as she shook her head at Lucas and crossed her arms over her chest.

"HE KILLED KEITH!" Lucas shouted at Brooke as if she were stupid or deaf. Brooke took a step back from Lucas and glared at him for yelling at her.

"He made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes and from what I can see he was really making an effort. Okay what he did was completely heinous but he's trying to be a good person now Lucas. And you should know what it feels like to do something wrong and search for forgiveness. The only difference between you and Dan is I forgave you because I have belief in you. You won't forgive him because of his shady past. Right now I have more belief in Dan than I do you." Brooke scoffed as she looked at Lucas in disgust. She wasn't Dan's biggest fan and she still held some resentment over him because of what he did to Keith but Brooke believed in giving everyone a second chance. Hell, she believed in third chances also. She was able to forgive Lucas for ripping her heart out. She wasn't saying he had to forgive Dan fully but just enough so that the man could die knowing that someone loved him. Even if it was just a little. So Dan could die knowing he wasn't alone.

"Brooke." A deep voice said from behind her. Brooke turned and found herself facing Nathan. He gave her a soft smile but Brooke could see the Dan thing was still bothering him. "Let me." Nathan mumbled as he nodded his head to where Lucas was now glaring at the floor. Brooke nodded a little.

"Maybe you'll have better luck than me." Brooke said quietly as she reached over to give Nathan a hug. "I'm here for you Nate." She whispered in his ear before she made her way out the door to wherever Haley was. Once Brooke was gone Nathan walked over to his brother and took a seat next to him.

"She's good for you man." Nathan said as he glanced at the exit Brooke just made her way out of. He could hear Brooke and Haley talking silently about something.

"Hmm…She's on Dan's side." Lucas mumbled not looking up at his brother.

"There are no sides here Luke. Brooke had a point. Dan didn't ask to get hit by a car. It happened and there is no reason for you to be yelling at her. She came to comfort you and you made it all about hate Dan." Nathan said sticking up for Brooke. He had listened to their short conversation and knew that Brooke was just being the kind-hearted person she always was. Even if Dan didn't deserve it.

"I know but why does this have to happen now?" Lucas asked as he finally looked up at his brother.

"Look Luke if there were sides I'd take your side in a minute. Dan deserves everything he's getting and I get that. But you know Brooke and Haley are going to want to go back and make us see him. And who knows maybe this is it for Dan. Maybe we should just go make peace with him so we don't have to walk around with it on our shoulders for the rest of our lives." Nathan explained with a sigh as he half smiled at his brother. Lucas nodded and then let out a loud sigh. "And Luke Brooke's trying to be there for you. Don't shut her out. Not now or ever. That's how things get so screwed up." Nathan advised his brother with a pat on the back. Lucas sat back for a moment and thought over what Nathan had just told him. He had agreed not to shut Brooke out and by yelling at her and basically telling her to leave he was doing just that. Lucas knew he wanted to make this work with Brooke this time. And he knew he had to give his all in order for that to happen.

"BROOKE!" He yelled loudly. After about a moment Brooke and Haley walked into the room. "Baby c'mere." Lucas said gesturing for Brooke to come over to him. She walked over to him slowly and when she was standing directly in front of him Lucas took her in his arms.

"Lucas." She mumbled as Lucas wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. Brooke wrapped her arms around Lucas' head and held him close.

"Your right. We should go back babe." Lucas said as he pulled away from Brooke. Nathan and Haley smiled as Brooke leaned up and gave Lucas a quick peck on the lips. "Why don't you and Hales go start packing and Nathan and I will go and get the tickets." Lucas suggested as he smiled down at Brooke. Brooke nodded and Lucas let her go but before she walked away she turned back towards him.

"You're doing the right thing." Brooke smiled and then walked away from Lucas who watched her leave with a smile. They were going to make it after all.

* * *

Coming up next:

-The gang arrives in Tree Hill

-Brooke and someone get into an argument

-Brooke/Jamie/Lucas action


	15. Surprises

Not really a fan of this chapter but I tried to do it as best I could. Anyways, I was going to make it more jucier but I decided to leave a cliffie! Lols I'm so mean. But I'm sorry I had writers block. Read & Reveiw!

Check out my new friends _BROOKiECOOKiESCOTT'S_ story The Queen of Hearts. It's based on s6 but its has a twist and its not your normal Brooke goes to vegas story. Very intesteing.

* * *

After taking the first flight back to Tree Hill the four family members rushed straight to the hospital. Thankfully Lucas had left his car at the airport so they were able to throw their luggage in there. Lucas and Nathan entered the hospital followed by their wives who were holding hands.

"Were looking for a Dan Scott." Nathan said once they approached the front desk. The woman behind the counter looked up from her papers at the two men with raised eyebrows.

"And what exactly is your relationship with him?" The woman asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Were his sons Nathan and Lucas Scott. "Nathan answered din a demanding tone. Haley and Brooke flinched at the sound of his voice and Haley went to go tell Nathan to calm but Brooke grabbed on her hair tighter and shook her head. Lucas scratched the back of his head and looked around nervously. He had always hated hospitals. And in his opinion they had been there one too many times for his liking.

"Room 236." The woman answered looking at Nathan directly in the eye. Without so much as a thank you the foursome made their way to the elevators. The ride up to Dan's room was a quiet one. Haley and Brooke stood in one corner holding on to eachother while their husbands stood in the other corner brooding. Once the doors opened they all exited and made their way towards Dan's room. When they got there they were surprised to find Deb and Jamie already there.

"Momma! Dad!" Jamie shouted as he ran up to them. Haley let go of Brooke's hand and quickly took her son into her arms, kissing him on the head.

"Oh Nathan, Haley I'm so glad you here. I got the phone call and rushed over here immediately. I just got done calling Sills to come pick up Jamie." Deb greeted as she took both Nathan and Haley in a hug.

"Uncle Lucas! Auntie Brooke!" Jamie shouted once he noticed his godparents were there. Jamie squirmed out of his mother's arms and made his way to his godmother.

"Hey buddy.' Brooke smiled as she scooped Jamie up in her arms and kissed his blonde head. Lucas leaned over and ruffled his hair a little.

"Hey J.Luke." He smiled at his godson before looking over at Nathan who had just began talking.

"Mom how is he?" Nathan asked with a tired sigh as he looked at his mother for answers.

"I don't know. They rushed him into surgery and haven't told me anything." Den informed Nathan. Lucas let out a sigh and sat down on a nearby chair. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. 24 hours ago he was enjoying the night with his beautiful wife and two best friends. And now here he was in Tree Hill hospital waiting for news on his father. The thing that bothered him though was the fact that he was actually worried for the man.

"Well have you asked anyone anything? I'm sure someone knows something." Nathan practically yelled making everyone jump.

"Nathan don't make a scene." Dec scolded as she glared up at him. Nathan rolled his eyes and stalked off in search of a doctor. Brooke let out a sigh. This was going to be a long day.

PURPLEMONKEY

It had been an hour and a half since they arrived at the hospital. Skills had yet to arrive to pick up Jamie who was asking more questions by the minute. And still no news on Dan. Nathan was sitting in the corner sulking after the doctors wouldn't tell him anything. Lucas was still sitting in his seat staring at the wall. Deb was trying to hassle some information out of the doctors. Brooke, Haley, and Jamie had disappeared to the cafeteria fifteen minutes ago.

"Lucas." Her voice was soft and gentle as she sat beside him. She sighed when she didn't get an answer from him. "Luke." She said gently as she placed her hand over his. Lucas instantly snapped out of his trance and glanced at Brooke.

"Huh? Brooke?" Lucas asked as he looked at her with big blue eyes. Brooke nodded and let out a kind smile. She knew this wasn't easy for him. Even if he wouldn't admit it.

"I brought you some coffee. I figured you'd need it." Brooke said as she held up the cup in her hands. The flight they took had been tiring for Lucas and Nathan. Both brothers were jittery during the three-hour ride.

"Thanks." Lucas smiled as he took the cup from her. Lucas grabbed Brooke's left hand that still lay on his and kissed the finger with the wedding band on it. "Baby, I know you must be tired. Why don't you take my car and go home? I'll take a cab or something." Lucas said feeling bad he had kept Brooke here this long. He knew she was tired because she was half asleep on him on the plane ride. And she kept mumbling about how he needed to stay still so she could get some rest.

"Lucas no. I'm not leaving your side. I'm here for you all the way." Brooke protested shaking her head. She knew how hard this must've been for Lucas considering he hated the guy. And she didn't want to just up and leave him because she was tired. It was just him and her now and that meant helping eachother through hard times. Starting now.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Lucas grinned. He took the back of Brooke's head in his free hand after he put his coffee down. "C'mere babe." Lucas murmured as he brought his mouth to Brooke's kissing her with need yet gentleness.

"Uncle Lucas. Auntie Brooke." A small voice broke their kiss off. The toe adults turned their heads and let out a soft smile when they saw their godson.

"Hey buddy." Lucas smiled as Brooke opened up her arms fro Jamie. He climbed onto her lap and snuggled his head into her shoulder. "What's up?" Lucas asked as he looked at his wife and godson.

"Is grandpa Dan going to be alright?" Jamie asked as he looked at his uncle. Lucas looked at Brooke nervously and she just let out a teasing smile and shrugged. It was all on him now.

"Umm…well you see James…we…I…umm.." Lucas struggled to come up with an answer for his godson. He glared a little when his girlfriend let out a stifled laugh.

"Jamie, remember when your daddy had his accident and he was sleeping for a little while?" Brooke asked as she turned Jamie to face her. Jamie nodded in response. "Well that's what your grandpa Dan is doing right now. He's just resting so that his body can have enough energy for when he wakes up." Brooke explained as best as she could. Lucas looked at the two with a surprised smile on his face. He had heard from both Nathan and Haley that Jamie and Brooke had grown closer since she came back to class but he had never seen it with his eyes before. And watching Brooke comfort Jamie this way warmed his heart and made his even surer that Brooke was his future.

"So grandpa Dan is only sleeping?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, he's only sleeping." Brooke nodded with a small smile.

"Are you and my uncle Lucas together now?" Jamie asked causing Brooke to blush from the question and Lucas to let out a small laugh. He wanted to see what Brooke would say about this one.

"Well yeah we are. " Brooke answered a little flustered.

"Yes!" Jamie yelled excitedly as he pumped his arm up in the air. Brooke and Lucas looked at him surprised. "Uncle Lucas I like Lindsey but I like Auntie Brooke much better. Plus, you're my godparents. Your supposed to be together." Jamie explained as he looked at his uncle. Brooke raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Family for Dan Scott." A voice called from about forcing the hilarious moment to be broken. Everyone quickly turned in the direction of the voice and saw…

"Dr. Ethan?" Brooke asked with a raised eyebrow as she noticed the man that helped her with Angie. He looked over at Brooke surprised and then let out a warm smile.

"Miss. Davis. It's good to see you again." He smiled as he waved at Brooke.

"Is everything alright? How is he?" Lucas asked interrupting the small reunion. He didn't like the way that doctor was looking at Brooke and he was determined not to let his jealousy show to obvious.

"Well he had head trauma to the brain. He has three broken ribs, a broken arm, and he may be paralyzed from the waist down. One of his lungs collapsed and that's why we were forced to perform surgery. However, his heart stopped twice during surgery but we were able to revive him." Doctor Ethan explained to Nathan, Deb, and Lucas who were all standing before him. Brooke, Haley, and Jamie were sitting aside just listening.

"Can we see him?" Nathan asked quickly surprised everyone.

"Well we have to run some more tests on him and then he needs his rest. So I would say not until tomorrow." Doctor Ethan told the family. Nathan let out a sigh and ran his hands through his hair. "Is there a spouse for him here?" Doctor Ethan asked as he looked around at the many faces.

"I'm his ex-" Deb started but quickly corrected herself when she saw the glare that Nathan was giving her. "I'm his wife." Deb corrected as she raised her hand slightly.

"Well Mrs. Scott I'm going to need you to come with me. I have to talk to you about some things privately." Doctor Ethan said as he led Deb out of the waiting room. Nathan le out a growl and punched the chair and Lucas stood in his spot frozen.

"Lucas." Brooke whispered as she slipped her hand into his.

"LUCAS!" A familiar voice called. The couple turned around to face.

""Peyton."

""Brooke?"

"Skills."

COMING UP NEXT:

-Peyton and Brooke battle it out

-Jamie/Lucas/Brooke action

-A food fight & Quentin!


	16. And the truth comes out

Okay so I wanted to amke this chapter emotional yet a little fluffy. So I don't know how that one worked out. Don't worry Lucas and Brooke will talk about everything that happened in this chapter later on. And beware Peyton is not done in my story. She will be back in a couple more chapters. Enjoy! Read & Reveiw!

* * *

"Peyton."

"Brooke?"

"Skills."

She looked at her best friend stunned for a moment. The blonde's eyes were wide when she saw the brunette. Slowly her green eyes traveled down to their intertwined fingers and her eyes filled with fire.

"What's going on Brooke?" She questioned as she took a step away from Skills and toward the blonde and brunette. Booke opened her mouth to speak but Peyton cut her off. "So much for being just friend, right?" Peyton asked as she folded her arms across her chest and nodded toward their clasped hands.

"Peyton I-" Brooke started trying to take her hand out of Lucas' grasp but he only tugged her back and held her hand tighter.

"Not here." He said in a low warning tone as he glanced at both women before looking up at his life long friend. "Hey Skills man." Lucas smiled when he reached and out and gave Skills a man hug. Only letting Brooke go momentarily before he grabbed her hand again.

"Hey dawg. I see the triangle is back and up for business." Skills said lowly as he nodded his head toward Brooke and Peyton. Lucas glanced down at them and let out a loud sigh when he saw Peyton glaring at Brooke and Brooke looking helpless.

"Jamie's with Nate and Hales over there." Lucas informed Skills as he pointed toward where Haley, Nathan and Jamie were all quietly sitting. Skills nodded in appreciation and walked over to them. "So, why don't we all go outside?" Lucas suggested knowing that he would rather talk about this sooner than later. Peyton nodded in silent agreement and let Lucas lead them all outside.

PURPLEMONKEY

They were all standing outside the front entrance to the hospital. Both Peyton and Brooke were hugging their bodies for warmth. And Lucas was standing aside knowing that he would probably be the one to break the eerie silence. But to his surprise his curly blonde ex-girlfriend did that for him.

"Anyone mind telling me what the hell is going on here?" She asked turning to glare at Brooke. Lucas took a step towards his girlfriend knowing that things might get ugly.

"First of all, you don't have to yell. Were both standing right in front of you. Talk like a damn human. And second of all-" Brooke started her voice biting and her eyes dark. Lucas knew Brooke was pissed at the way Peyton approached the whole situation.

"Were married." Lucas finished before Brooke could come up with one her lame excuses. Knowing her.

"M-married?" Peyton stuttered out in surprise as she stared at Lucas shocked. "How do you go from being friends to being married?" Peyton asked as she pointed between the two. Brooke just simply looked down at her shoes not wanting to say anything to her best friend.

"Wait I have a question for you. How the hell did you and Skills even get into the damn hospital? It's only for family members only?" Lucas asked trying to hold off what he could see was going to an intense argument. He needed to prepare himself mentally because he knew the pot on the Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton kettle was about to blow and he didn't know what he was going to hear.

"We told the nurses I was his daughter and Skills was my husband. But that's besides the point." Peyton said shrugging it off as if were nothing. "We were in the middle of discussing how the hell you and Brooke could get married." Peyton almost yelled once again as she glared at Brooke who looked up with a new seen fire in her eyes.

"Because we could. We went to a damn chapel and we got marr-" Brooke started but was cut off when Lucas grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her to his body. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"Look Peyton, I already warned you last time so don't make me say anything I might regret later." Lucas said as he rubbed Brooke's back soothingly as she turned her head to glare in Peyton's direction.

"BROOKE! BROOKE! BROOKE! That's all everyone cares about these days! What about me? What about what I want? And all I wanted was for Brooke to keep her promise to me and not go after you! It's in the hoes over bros rule!" Peyton yelled completely letting go.

"Are you serious?" Brooke asked sharply pushing herself out of Lucas' arms. "Are you fucking kidding me? Your trying to use the hoes over bros code. Peyton that code doesn't apply anymore. It stopped when you went after my boyfriend twice. And you want to know why? Because it has no meaning anymore. I saw that after the second time you were always going to pick a boy over me. And you know what I forgave you Peyton because I love you. You're like my sister. And I wasn't ready to let this friendship go but now it's gotten to the point where I can't take anymore. You're always the one made out to be the victim when in fact you're the freakin villain! You didn't go through what I went through!" Brooke yelled as she got into Peyton's face. But Peyton always wanting to put up a fight had some words of her own.

"I didn't go through what Brooke? Being a slut? Your damn right about that one. I was heartbroken when Lucas left me in that hotel room. I've spent the last four years regretting not saying 'yes'. I've spent the last year trying to make up for my mistakes! Lucas was nothing but a fucking toy to you because the week after you had a new boyfriend! Yeah I can see you're really heartbroken!" Peyton yelled in Brooke's face. Smiling when she saw the tears form in her best friends eyes.

"You don't know what the hell your talking about Peyton. I fuckin cried myself to sleep every night. Did you know that? No you were to busy trying to manipulate Lucas into loving you. Did you know I took anti-depressants? Sleeping pills? Anything to make me forget the pain. I tired cutting myself. Funniest thing I even tried downing three bottles of Vodka thinking I could get alcohol poisoning and then maybe die before anyone really found out! I was a fuckin mess Peyton!" Brooke yelled leaving a stunned Peyton and Lucas standing there. Suddenly Lucas felt bad for everything he did the last part of senior year. He was to worried about Peyton that he never really tried to at least be Brooke's friend.

"Brooke baby-" Lucas started as he went to go grab her arm. She pushed him away violently and he could see the tears start streaming down her cheeks.

"No! Don't touch me!" She yelled as took another step towards Peyton who looked scared out of her mind. "I was broken Peyton! I was fuckin broken! I wanted to die. Anything was better than seeing you and the boy I loved together. But you know what I stood strong and acted like it didn't bother me. I used Chase to take away the pain." Brooke let out a sort of evil laugh that scared both Lucas and Peyton. "Funniest thing. I had this book. _How to kill yourself._ You'd be surprised on how many ways there are to off yourself. I learned how to tie knots. Rachel's closet was big enough for that one. I learned how much dosage you would need to overdose. I learned where exactly to cut to die. Hell I even learned just what height a building would have to be for you to die instantly when you jumped off. I was a mess Peyton. And you never really gave a shit. I only had Rachel. And hell sometimes she was busy that she didn't even notice. I only had myself." Brooke yelled as her tears started to come down harder and her body started to shake.

"But I love him so much." Peyton cried as she sunk to her knees and buried her head in her hands. And Lucas could do nothing about think how selfish Peyton was. Here his gorgeous wife just admitted that she no longer wanted to live. And it was both his and Peyton's fault. And here the curly blonde is talking about how much she loves him.

"What the fuck Peyton? Did you not just hear what Brooke said? She wanted to die! She wanted to fuckin die because of the both of us! We caused her so much pain. So much heartache and all you can think about is yourself?" Lucas asked his voice shaking slightly as Brooke collapsed on the ground sobbing her eyes out. "She loved us both enough to smile and say its okay. She loved us both enough to let us be happy and not let her sadness show. She loved us both so much. And we let her down." Lucas said quietly as he took a step toward Brooke's body. "Baby I'm sorry." Lucas leaned down and took Brooke's shaking body in his strong arms. "I'm so sorry. Baby I'm sorry." Lucas whispered as he stroked her hair lightly and buried his head in her neck. He could taste the saltiness of her tears and he only held her tighter. He knew coming out here that it was going to be crazy. But the things he learned today were just to much. He was going to love Brooke. Not take her for granted. And now that he saw her true colors he was going to completely erase Peyton from his life altogether.

"Lucas." Peyton cried as she looked up at him.

"Get the hell out of here. Now." Lucas spoke his voice very dangerous and low. Peyton looked surprised as she stood up slowly. She watched as Lucas held Brooke tight and rocked her back and forth. She watched as he let her cry on him. As he apologized for everything. For hurting her. For causing her so much pain. After about twenty more minutes of holding the crying Brooke her body stopped shaking and became limp in him arms. Lucas pulled away slightly and saw that Brooke had fallen asleep. He picked her up gently and carried her back into the hospital.

"Oh my gosh! What happened? Is she okay?" Haley asked once Lucas entered the waiting room with a sleeping Brooke.

"She's just sleeping. She's been through a lot." Lucas informed her gently as he walked over toward the chairs and sat down on one. Placing Brooke down gently on her lap.

"What happened with Peyton?" Nathan asked as he walked over to the couple and sat down beside his brother.

"I told her to leave. She's not wanted here and she hurt Brooke." Lucas informed quietly as Nathan began to stroke her hair.

"She's been heartbroken before Lucas. She deserves happiness. Don't let her down." Nathan told Lucas quietly as he continued to stroke her hair.

"I won't lil bro. I won't." Lucas said as he looked down at Brooke. He was going to love her.

PURPLEMONKEY

"Lucas why don't you take Haley and Brooke home and sleep?" Nathan suggested an hour and forty-five minutes later. Nathan and Lucas had continued to talk quietly for about half an hour before Nathan went to accompany his wife. Brooke had not woken up and Haley had ended up falling asleep as the three of them reminisced back on high school. Lucas' mind was swirling from what Brooke had admitted earlier and he knew he had to talk to Brooke about it but he knew he would have to wait until later.

"Huh? What about Dan?" Lucas asked kind of groggily.

"I'll call you if anything new comes up but I doubt it. So just take Brooke and Haley to bed. And get some sleep yourself bro." Nathan said to Lucas who just nodded in response.

"Pretty girl." Lucas whispered as he shook Brooke gently. She only stirred slightly and adjusted himself on her lap. "Pretty girl." He whispered a little louder this time hoping to get her to wake up.

"Hmmm…Luke?" Brooke asked as she opened up her green hazel eyes lightly and looked up at him.

"Hey baby girl. How you feeling?" Lucas asked gently a he smiled down at her and hugged her waist tightly to his body.

"Lucas, I had the weirdest dream that wasn't a dream." Brooke spoke lightly when she realized what had happened earlier wasn't a dream. Lucas let out a small laugh and shook his head.

"No it wasn't. But we'll talk about it later. Right not I'm taking you and Hales home so you guys can get some sleep." Lucas said as he shifted Brooke in his arms.

"Luke?" She questioned causing him to look down at her questioningly. "Will you carry me?" She asked in a child like voice.

"Yes, I'll carry you." Lucas chuckled as he stood up with Brooke in his arms. "You can tell me anything. You know that right?" Lucas asked as he looked down at Brooke snuggled up in his arms.

"I know." She nodded causing him to lean down and give her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Now let's get home BH. I'm tired and your bed is calling my name." Brooke smiled lazily causing Lucas to laugh once again.

* * *

Coming up next:

-Jamie/Brooke/Lucas action

-A food fight & Quentin

-Lucas and Brooke talk about Brooke's confessions.


	17. Falling all over again

Okay this may suck but here's my B/L/J. But never fear I'm not done! Lmfao I hope you guys enjoy. Read & Reveiw.

P.S. Writes Write Words I hope you get better. Love you!

P.P.S. Justin Bobby is hottness!

* * *

Brooke opened her eyes with a small yawn and looked around at her surroundings. She noticed she was in Lucas' room from the license plates and the laptop sitting in one corner. She sat up in the bed and stretched her arms over her head almost knocking something off the nightstand when she brought her hands down. She reached for it and got tears in her eyes when she saw the picture of her, Lucas, and Angie. They looked just like the perfect family. She didn't realize how much she missed Angie until now. She had a small hole in her heart from where the little girl used to be. She was broken out of thoughts when a very sweaty Lucas opened the door to his bedroom.

"Morning pretty girl." Lucas greeted with a smile as he closed the door behind him and made his way to the bathroom. Brooke gave him a soft smile as her heart swelled at the words. He hadn't called her that in almost five years. "What you got there?" Lucas asked when he noticed Brooke staring down at something.

"This." Brooke answered as she held up the picture for Lucas to see. He smiled and sat down besides her taking the picture out of her hand.

"Yeah, I had it on my night stand." Lucas nodded as he traced the picture with his fingers. "I miss her." Lucas said quietly as he looked up at Brooke to see her reaction.

"Me too." Brooke nodded with a small smile on her face.

"You feeling alright?" Lucas asked as he put the picture back in its rightful place and looked at Brooke concerned. He knew that Brooke still wanted Angie. He knew she had started to think of the cute little girl as her own. But he also knew she would never openly admit that because she felt like it was to hard.

"Yeah, perfectly fine." Brooke said with a nod as she plastered an even bigger smile on her face. "But I tell you what I have a problem with. You smell. Get your ass in the shower." Brooke instructed as she pointed toward the bathroom. Lucas let out a small chuckle and grabbed Brooke by her waist setting her down on his lap.

"You love it." Lucas said as he held the squirming Brooke close to him. "Just admit it." Lucas laughed as he tickled her stomach making her laugh.

"Stop Lucas!" Brooke laughed as he laid a sloppy kiss on her neck. "Broody!" Brooke continued to laugh as Lucas continued to kiss up her neck and tickle her. Before Brooke could process what was happening Lucas had thrown Brooke down onto the bed and was lying on top of her and threw the covers over both of them.

"Admit it." Lucas said as he continued to tickle her. When she shook her head he leaned down and crashed his lips onto hers. The kiss was frenzied as she wound her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. "Your so sexy." Lucas groaned against Brooke's lips. He then tore away from Brooke's lips and left a trail of wet kisses down her neck as Brooke let out a small moan.

"BROOKE! LUCAS!" A voice that sounded like Nathan's called out. The two stopped their movements and they heard Haley tell Nathan that they were both in the bedroom.

"Damn that Haley." Brooke rolled her eyes and laid her head against the pillows. Lucas chuckled and shifted his weight onto one arm as he looked down at Brooke.

"Maybe if we don't say anything they'll think were not here." Lucas whispered as he heard Nathan's footsteps coming closer.

"Yeah, I'm sure. And then when he sees the huge lump in the bed he'll think its just clothes." Brooke replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes once again at Lucas. Lucas smiled and nodded at Brooke as if it were obvious causing her to scoff at him and push him above the covers.

"Brooke I-" Lucas started to protest but was cut off when his bedroom door flung open and Jamie and Nathan entered the room both with smiles on their faces. "Uhh…hey guys. What's up?" Lucas asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Where's Brooke?" Nathan asked looking around the room for his brunette sister in law.

"Ummm…Don't know. Probably went to go take a shower or something." Lucas answered with a shrug. "She left me." Lucas sniffled. A second later Brooke sprung up from the sheets and hit Lucas' arm.

"Don't be a liar." Brooke snapped as she gave him a quick glare before looking at Nathan who was smirking and Jamie who was just watching them. "Hey guys." Brooke greeted with a small wave.

"So glad we didn't come ten minutes later." Nathan laughed casing Lucas to glare at him. "Anyways Hales and I were wondering if you two would like to take Jamie for the day. He missed his godparents and I think it would be nice." Nathan said as he crossed his arms across his chest and looked at them questioningly.

"You know you didn't even have to make that argument Nathan. You already know I'm going to say yes." Brooke told Nathan with a sigh as she ran a hand through her messy hair. Lucas nodded in agreement. At that moment a tired looking Haley stumbled into the bedroom with a yawn.

"Find them?" Haley asked.

"Yup. In their favorite place." Nathan said as he nodded toward the bed. Haley looked over at them and rolled her eyes. "Seriously they can't go one minute without their hands one eachother." Nathan joked as he looked at his wife. Haley let out a small laugh and leaned up to give Nathan a quick kiss. Brooke and Lucas rolled their eyes as Jamie jumped on the bed with them.

"Look like it's just you, me and Aunt Brooke today." Jamie stated excitedly as he jumped on his uncle's lap. Lucas smiled down at the blonde boy and brought him in for a hug.

PURPLEMONKEY

"I want one scoop of chocolate and one scoop of cookies and cream." Jamie exclaimed from his seat in the back of Lucas' car. After taking quick showers and getting dressed the threesome set out for their day. Having promised Jamie ice cream when they were in Las Vegas they made their way there first.

"And I want one scoop of butter pecan and one scoop of mint chocolate chip." Brooke said as she smiled back at Jamie who made a disgusted face.

"First of all, Ew. And second of all, who said anything about you getting any ice cream Mrs. Scott?" Lucas asked playfully as he looked over at Brooke with a funny face. She rolled her eyes and playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"I did Mr. Scott. And for our info I'll pay for it myself since your being such a snobby mcsnobby snobber." Brooke said matter of factly as she crossed her arms over her chest and pointed her nose up in the air causing Lucas to let out a loud laugh and grab Brooke's hand affectionately. Lucas loved that Brooke was being her cheerful and bubbly self-considering the heartbreaking events that had happened the night before.

"Uncle Luke why did you just call Aunt Brooke Mrs. Scott?" Jamie asked looking between the two adults confused. He knew that the two of them were together but he didn't know why his uncle was calling his godmother by his last name.

"Well you see J.Luke when your uncle and I were on vacation we got married. Like your mom and dad are. It just means I took your Uncle's last name instead of my last name Davis." Brooke tried to explain suddenly feeling very confused herself. How do you tell a five year old that his uncle and godmother got married on a drunken night in Las Vegas?

"So you guys are going to have children?" Jamie asked trying to process the information that his aunt was telling him. Lucas' eyes almost bugged out of his skull at this question while Brooke turned in her seat feeling uncomfortable. It's not that Lucas didn't want Brooke to the mother of his children because he couldn't picture anyone else for the job but they had just started out as a couple again and he didn't know if it was to soon.

"Umm..I…we…I.." Brooke stuttered squeezing Lucas' hand for support.

"Were here." Lucas proclaimed quickly as he pulled into the ice cream Shoppe parking lot. He put the car in park and climbed out of his seat. "Come on." He called to Brooke and Jamie. The two of them quickly climbed out of the car and followed Lucas into the ice cream Shoppe.

PURPLEMONKEY

After ordering their ice cream and heading to the park the three of them sat on a bench quietly enjoying their ice cream. Jamie sat in the middle of both the tense adults and was oblivious to how his earlier question had set their minds reeling. Lucas and Brooke both got to thinking about having children with the other. They knew it was their dream but they weren't to sure about what the other was thinking about this. Brooke had always dreamed about having kids with Lucas. And Lucas always wanted Brooke to be the mother of his children.

"All done." Jamie proclaimed as he held out his empty hands to show the two adults his ice cream covered hands. Brooke let out a small smile as she finished the rest of her ice cream. She grabbed some napkins and handed one to Jamie.

"You're a mess buddy." Brooke laughed as she wiped her own hands. "See that you got from your uncle and father." Brooke joked referring to his messiness. Lucas looked up from his own ice cream to glare at his wife playfully.

"Uncle Lucas did you guys miss me while you were in Vegas?" Jamie asked as he turned to his uncle with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Of course we did. Everyday." Lucas said as he threw his own cone in a nearby trashcan and looked down at his nephew. "In fact that's all your auntie could talk about while we were down there. We'd be lying in bed and she be snoring and talking about how much she loved you." Lucas joked as he looked down at Jamie and tickled him lightly.

"I do not snore." Brooke said as she reached over Jamie's head and hit Lucas' shoulder. "I don't know why you keep lying. And for your info I do love Jamie. He's my boyfriend." Brooke said matter of factly as she pulled Jamie onto her lap and hugged him tightly from behind. He let out a small laugh.

"Eh then go off with your boyfriend." Lucas snickered as he playfully glared at Brooke. "I'll just go get more ice cream." Lucas sniffled as he got up from his seat and started to walk away. Jamie looked up at his godmother and shrugged.

"Last one to the slide is a rotten egg." Jamie called as he squirmed off his godmother's lap. Brooke laughed and started to race him towards the slides. Lucas turned mid-step and smiled at what he saw. Brooke was going to be the perfect mother and he now knew that if he wasn't before he was falling in love with Brooke Davis all over again.

Coming up:

- Food Fight & Quentin!

- Breyton talk (But there's a surprise)

-Brucas talk


	18. My whole world

Okay so I didn't plan on adding another chap until atleast tomorrow or the weekend _but_ Ive been on a Brucas high lately and I've been writing chapters like crazy. So hey I decided to be nice and add today. And I'm going to let everyone know Quentin is going to be in this story a little more but he won't be coming back for another two or three chapters. Also, I didn't plan the end until much later _but_ it just fit with the conversation so I added it. I hope everyone really like this chap.

Oh! And I need a vote.

Brucas sex scene or no?

Read & Reveiw! & Don't forget to vote!

* * *

Brooke smiled and ruffled Jamie's hair as she started to get the ingredients out to make breakfast. Jamie had slept over the night before and they had all sat in and watched movies the rest of the night. Now Lucas was out being Lucas. Jamie sat at the counter in a pair of pajama pants and a white t-shirt waiting to help his godmother.

"Ready to make some delicious food, buddy?" Brooke asked stopping in front of Jamie. Jamie opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when the doorbell rang. "Hold that thought buddy." Brooke interrupted starting to walk out of the kitchen ruffling Jamie's hair on her way out. Brooke straightened her hair out and fixed her clothes before opening the door. When she finally did open the door she looked at the person strangely. "Yes, may I help you?" She asked politely.

"Uh….hi I'm looking for a Lucas Scott." The tall guy said looking down at Brooke surprised.

"He's not here right now. he went for his morning run. May I ask who you are?" Brooke replied running a hand through her hair. The tall boy nodded.

"Quentin Fields." He introduced holding his hand out for Brooke to shake.

"Star basketball player Quentin Fields?" Brooke asked shaking his hand and looking up at him with raised eyebrows. He nodded in response. "Brooke Davis." She introduced drawing her hand away. This time it was Quentin's turn to raise his eyebrows.

"Fashion Designer Brooke Davis?" He questioned. And this time it was Brooke's turn to nod. "Girlfriend?" He asked with a questioning gaze.

"Uhh..yeah. Why don't you come in? Wait for Lucas. I'm sure he would love to see one of his players." Brooke suggested as she opened up the door even more for him to come in. Quentin stepped into the house and looked around. "Come with me." Brooke motioned for him to follow her to the kitchen once she closed the door.

"Q!" Jamie called once he saw the guy that entered the kitchen with Brooke. He jumped up and hugged the tall boy by the legs.

"Jamie Scott. What's up?" Quentin laughed as he let out a laugh and looked down at Jamie.

"You guys know eachother?" Brooke asked looking between the two confused. She knew the two had to be familiar with eachother just by the contact with eachother. She knew Jamie probably met him a game of Lucas' but it seemed he knew Quentin on a more personal level.

"Yeah." Jamie answered before he and Quentin started their own little conversation. Brooke shrugged her shoulders and started to put the ingredients together to make pancakes.

"Quentin are you hungry?" Brooke asked politely as she stirred the ingredients together. Jamie and Quentin looked up from their conversation.

"Me and my aunt Brooke are making pancakes and eggs even though my aunt can't cook." Jamie informed Quentin as he looked at his aunt and sat back on his stool. Brooke looked at her godson with wide eyes, shocked that he would say something like that to her.

"Jamie." Brooke scolded throwing some pancake batter at him. "Take that back." Brooke said with a pout as she folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie shouted mockingly as he grabbed some batter from over the counter and threw it at Brooke. Brooke gasped and threw some more batter at him. Quentin laughed as he saw the pancake fight that was about to breakout. All of the sudden he was hit on the side of the head with some batter. He looked over at a shocked Brooke and Jamie. "FOOD FIGHT!" Jamie shouted as Brooke ran to grab cover. Then it was batter and eggs being thrown all over the place.

"You better give up." Brooke laughed as she threw some batter at Quentin who in turn hit her with an egg. Jamie laughed and threw an egg at Quentin's back gaining his attention as Brooke snuck behind him. All of the sudden Quentin was hit with a bunch of egg yolks.

"You both better run." He warned grabbing some breakfast foods to hit them with. Brooke let out a loud yell and ran to take cover behind the counter. Jamie laughed and hid behind a cabinet. The three of them laughed and threw food at eachother. That is until a throat cleared and they knew they had been caught. All three of them looked up slowly only to come in contact with a very stern looking Lucas.

"Uhh…hey babe. We were just making breakfast." Brooke laughed nervously as she waved a battered hand at him. Lucas raised his eyebrow. His arms crossed across his masculine chest. "Umm…your player Quentin came by to see you." Brooke stumbled as she pointed to Quentin who had an egg up mid-air.

"Hey Coach." He waved dropping the egg to the floor.

"Quentin what are you doing here?" Lucas asked as he turned toward the basketball player. Quentin wiped his clothes off the best as he could. "And I see you've met my wife." Lucas spoke slowly as he glanced at Brooke who was now squatting down next to Jamie helping him wipe off some batter from his face.

"Wife? Well coach man you went out and got yourself a wifey." Quentin laughed as he looked at Brooke and then at Lucas.

"Okay you so sounded like Skills." Brooke said shaking her head as Jamie helped her take batter and egg out of her hair. Lucas rolled his eyes and shot a look at Brooke who shut up instantly.

"Umm..coach I just wanted to know if we could talk." Quentin said.

"Babe I'm going to take Q outside to talk." Lucas said as he walked over to Brooke who got up at the sound of his voice. "Why don't you clean this up and then we'll go out for breakfast?" Lucas asked with some amusement in his voice. Brooke nodded as Lucas slung his arms around her waist.

"Okay. Will do." Brooke said as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Lucas leaned down and pecked Brooke's lips quickly once before he crashed his lips down on hers. "You need to go." Brooke mumbled as she pulled away from Lucas. He rolled his eyes and nodded as he let her go.

PURPLEMONKEY

"So what's up Q?" Lucas asked once the two of them were standing out side his house on his porch. Quentin looked at his coach.

"Well I just wanted to come over and say thanks." Quentin spoke after a beat. Lucas looked overt at Quentin confused. He was surprised that he had come home from his morning run to see his star basketball player, nephew, and wife in the middle of a pancake fight but now he was even more surprised that Quentin was thanking him for something.

"For what?" Lucas asked with a small laugh as he shoved his hands in his baggy sweatpants pockets. The sun was really shining down and Lucas could feel the beads of sweat starting to run down his face.

"For everything. I mean you've helped me with a lot even though sometimes I really didn't want it. You see after you got suspended it got me to thinking. Coach Taylor's good and everything. I respect him and he's great but you really pushed me. You made me see things differently. You pushed me for good reasons. And like with my hand. It's getting better. And I know I probably still would have been struggling with basketball if it weren't for you making me go out and get it checked. And just thank you for all of that." Quentin said a little nervously as he also stuffed his hands in his pockets. He hadn't realized how much he actually appreciated Lucas' coaching until he was gone.

"Don't thank me. It's my job." Lucas said his gaze leaving the horizon to look at Quentin. "And even if it wasn't I see potential in you and even though I'm suspended I'm going to keep pushing you. You have the ability to be something great in life with Quentin. And I'm going to make you see that." Lucas said with a small smile. He knew Quentin had the ability to make it to the NBA if he really wanted. All the guy needed to do was put his mind to it and try hard. Quentin nodded in understanding but made no move to leave.

"Your wife. She's really something." Quentin grinned when he heard the giggling from Brooke and Jamie coming from inside the house. Lucas must have heard it to because he turned to look at the door before looking at Quentin once again. "She's a nice girl." Quentin nodded as he glanced over at his coach.

"Yeah she is. It's funny. She's been like my rock ever since we were sixteen. The only person who actually stood behind me no matter what and I'm just finding things out about her." Lucas laughed sarcastically as he scratched his head. Now talking to Quentin, Lucas knew that he had to talk to Brooke tonight. His guilt for what he hadn't been able to help with was settling in. And the more time he put the conversation off the more he felt he didn't deserve Brooke. Something Nathan made completely clear all the time now.

"Well maybe she needed to be your rock to get to know you. Now you get to be her rock and get to know her. It's like a game of your scratch my back I'll scratchy ours coach. Or maybe she just needed to know you trusted her with something that huge in order for her to open up to her. I don't know. I'm just a student basketball player." Quentin said with a shrug as he made his way to leave but Lucas stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"When did you get so wise?" He asked with a small smirk as Quentin's words set in.

"Teach Scott helped me out with that. But I like Mrs. Scott. She looks like a real keeper. And hey if you don't go all psycho coach on her maybe she'll even become our team mom." Quentin joked causing Lucas to laugh.

"Thanks Quentin." Lucas said as his laughter slowed down at bit.

"Anytime. See you later coach." Quentin waved before leaving completely. Leaving Lucas on the porch thinking about what his star player had just told him.

_Well maybe she needed to be your rock to get to know you. Now you get to be her rock and get to know her._

PURPLEMONKEY

It was quiet in the house. Jamie had gone home two hours ago not really willing but Haley dragged him out. Brooke was in the bedroom working on some sketches and making some calls to Millicent. Lucas sat in the kitchen reading the newspapers thinking about Quentin's words. He knew tonight was the night he needed to talk to Brooke about her confessions. Tomorrow she was going back to her house to face Peyton once again and he needed this conversation to happen before the curly blonde could put Brooke down even more. Lucas threw his paper down he got up from his seat and his sock clad feet made their way to the bedroom. When he got there Brooke was leaning over the bed with a pencil in her mouth and one in her hand.

"Ay we need to talk." Lucas said going up behind her and slapping her ass playfully. He saw the pencil that was in Brooke's mouth drop to the bed and the look on her face told him she knew exactly what he wanted to talk about.

"Do we have to right now babe? I'm tired." Brooke said as she fake yawned and threw her hands up in the air in a stretch. Lucas rolled his eyes and turned her around to face him.

"Yes right now. It's important that we talk about this before you go back home tomorrow." Lucas said as he held her hands in his strong ones. Brooke nodded defeated and waited until Lucas let go of her hand. "It's important babe." Lucas said as he pulled Brooke toward him to give her a quick kiss on the lips. Once he let her go Brooke moved to sit down on the center of the bed. Lucas sat on the edge.

"Where do you want to start?" Brooke asked with a shrug as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Is it true? Everything you said." Lucas asked as he looked at Brooke trying to catch her eyes but she was avoiding him.

"Yes. Why would I lie about something like that?" Brooke scoffed. She couldn't believe he would even ask a question like that.

"I know you wouldn't. I…just…I…. why Broooke?" Lucas asked not knowing exactly where to go with this. He had exactly what he was going to say planned out in his head and now his mind went blank.

"Because Lucas I didn't find any reason to live. There was no reason to live for me. I loved someone with my whole being and for what? They end up in my best friends arms at the end of the day." Brooke said as she shook her head. She wasn't going to let Lucas make her cry tonight. She was stronger that that.

"You pushed me towards her." Lucas said sternly as he set his jaw.

"Only because you wouldn't have been happy with me. You made that much obvious when you would run off to her after spending some time with me." Brooke snapped looking at Lucas angrily.

"Brooke you know that's not true. I loved you. I was so in love with you Brooke that it hurt. After you broke up with me and before I got back with Peyton you could as her all I did was talk about you. How much I missed you and wanted to be with you. Brooke you were my whole world. You _are_ my whole world." Lucas said as he tried to grab her hand but she pushed him away.

"Lucas I just…I loved you so much." Brooke said, as she looked at him her eyes watering. Lucas felt a tug in his heart and knew he was to far in to ever let Brooke go again. He knew they had just started but he knew that he was falling for her all over again and this time would probably kill him if he lost her again.

"What happened? Brooke, you wouldn't be sitting here if it wasn't for something." Lucas asked wanting to end this conversation now. The sooner it was done with the sooner he could take Brooke in his arms and hold her.

"Rachel found me one day. I was sitting in the closet with a bloodied razor near my wrist and she just knew I needed help. She brought me to the emergency room and after that I started going to a psychologist, It was hard for me at first because I didn't want to open up to this person I never knew. I just wanted to die but then eventually I became comfortable and she helped me." Brooke said as a single tear ran down her face. Lucas moved forward on the bed and kissed the tear away.

"Why didn't you tell me? Or Hales? Or Nathan?" Lucas asked as he looked down at her.

"Because you were all so busy with being happy. You were so happy Lucas and I didn't want to take that happiness away from you with my own problems so I just kept it to myself." Brooke said quietly as she looked down at her hands. And that's when Lucas realized Brooke would give up her happiness just to see him smile.

"Oh baby. C'mere." Lucas mumbled as he took Brooke into his arms hugging her tightly. "I will never ever be happy if I don't have you by my side. Brooke you're my whole world now and I'm going to do everything and anything I can to prove that to you. Brooke I know I've said this before but-" Lucas started as he looked down into her dark green eyes. But he was cut off by three simple words that made his heart race.

"Lucas. I love you." Brooke said with a watery smile on her face. Lucas looked down at her shocked that she would even say it this early but he knew she felt it because the look in her eyes told him.

"I love you to." Lucas smiled. "Pretty girl." He repeated the same words he had uttered to her that fall night outside his house in senior year. And just like then he meant every word he said. And then without hesitation he moved his lips down onto hers and gave her a passionate kiss.

Coming up:

- Breyton talk

- Lucas goes to visit Dan

-Brooke reaches out to an old friend

-Brucas sex scene?


	19. Your still mine

Okay I know I'm updating kind of fast but I'm in depression mode right now so I'm burying myself into my writing very much like Brooke. /. I just wanted to thank you guys for all your kind reveiws you honestly don't know how much they really mean to me.

Also look out for Fate, Love, and Fire that should be updated tomorrow afternoon. I need all the reveiws I can get to make me feel better. Love everyone!

* * *

After making some important phone calls to Millicent and a quick make out session with Lucas because he blew a fit once she announced she was leaving, Brooke stood in front of her house. She could see the lights on in the living room and Peyton's car was in the driveway so she knew the curly blonde was home. She breathed in nervously before sliding her into the keyhole and turning it. Once she entered the house she was met with arms wound tightly around her neck and a cry of her name. She dropped down her bags to the floor and hugged back her friend. And once she looked down into those green eyes filled with sadness and guilt she knew she was going to forgive her. And she cursed herself for being way to weak.

"Peyton…" She stated a little uncomfortably as she tried to push her away. Peyton quickly let go thinking she was hurting Brooke.

"Sorry." She stated giving Brooke a shy smile. Brooke nodded and wiped some hair out of her eyes. "Can we talk?" Peyton asked scratching her head nervously. Brooke could tell Peyton had been waiting for her to come home. And Brooke knew it was important to finally talk everything through with Peyton once and for all.

"I think we should." Brooke nodded as she closed the front door behind her and stepped into the house more. Brooke picked up her bags and threw them near the stairs before walking over to the couch where Peyton was now sitting.

"I'm sorry." Peyton blurted out as soon as Brooke was settled on the couch. Brooke stared at her but said nothing. Peyton took this as her cue to continue. "About everything. When you told me those things the other night I kinda freaked. I haven't always been good with death and when you told me about your attempts at it I figured it was best to ignore it than to face it. I haven't been a good friend lately and I've had all this time to think about it. I know it wasn't right for me to freak out on you like that about Lucas. I guess I just love him so much that I found it hard to believe he couldn't feel the same way. I guess I just saw you as mere competition that I would get rid of. But being alone these last couple days gave me time to analyze my life. And losing you would be much harder than losing Luke." Peyton told Brooke as she played with a pillow on the sofa. She knew it wasn't going to be easy winning Brooke's trust back but she was going to try.

"Peyton you can't say these things and expect me to forgive you. It takes so much more than that. And it takes time. I can't forgive and forget because this isn't high school anymore. This is real life and in real life your not just going to get what you want because you shed a couple of tears and cry help me. Because your not always going to have someone there. And I'm tired of being selfless little Brooke. It's about time I do something for me. I love Lucas just as much as you do and I want to be with him. I'm tired of always putting your feelings first in order for you to be happy. It's my time and I want you to know your not going to stop me. It's my time Peyton. It's my time to finally forget about what other people want and focus on what I want. And what I want is Lucas." Brooke said after a beat. She wasn't trying to be rude she just needed to make it clear that this time she wasn't going to give up Lucas for Peyton.

"I understand that Brooke. And I'm going to support that. Right now my friendship with you is in the dumps. I need to redeem myself and be your friend. And I'm not going to lie and say seeing you and Lucas all in love and happy is going to be easy for me. But for your sake and for our friendship I'll put on a brave face and accept it. It'll be hard at first but it'll get easier over time. I just want my best friend back." Peyton said as tears welled up in her green irises.

"Another thing is you have to learn to be there for yourself Peyt. You're a strong independent woman. Lucas and I aren't always going to be there to save you and put the pieces back together. You've gotta learn to do it yourself. You're beautiful. You're talented. And you've got a whole lot going for you. Don't blow it. And it's get easier as the time flies. I've been doing it for twenty two years." Brooke told Peyton just wanting to get everything off her chest. There was pause before Peyton took a breath.

"I know. It's going to be really hard to do that and I might break down on days but I know your right. I do need to learn to stop being so dependent on people. I've been doing it all my life and look how I turned out. A crappy life sick friend who hurt her best friend for a boy." Peyton said with a small smile as Brooke let out a little laugh. "I say we put this whole love triangle of death behind us. Your it for Lucas. He's so in love with you. And I want you both to be happy so I'm taking myself out of the court. I'm Team Brucas all the way now." Peyton said with a smile as she moved closer to Brooke. Brooke let out a weak smile before shaking her head.

"Words like those you can't take back Peyton. That means your done crying to Lucas for help. Your done taking me for granted. And your done ruining mine and Lucas' relationships. That means you won't kiss. Make any confessions that aren't supposed to be made. It means you really are on Team Brucas." Brooke said still shaking her head.

"I know." Peyton nodded. "So again I'm sorry that I wasn't here to help you out but how you dealing with Angie's leaving?" Peyton asked with a gentle tone. Broooke this time nodded.

"I'm dealing. It gets easier everyday but I still miss her. It's still hard to wake up and not hear her crying or laughing. Or to see her eyes light up when she sees Luke or when I feed her. But I know I helped her live a longer life and she'll always hold a place in my heart." Brooke said to Peyton as tears started to build up in her eyes when she thought of the cute little girl she had took in.

"You're going to be a good mom Brooke." Peyton smiled as she leaned in for a hug. "No matter what you'll always be my Brooke." Peyton whispered in her ear once Brooke accepted her hug. She heard Brooke let out a stifled giggle and smiled.

"And it may take time for us to get to where we used to be but you'll always be my Peyton." Brooke whispered back.

"Hoes over Bros?" Peyton asked once the two pulled away from the hug. She held out her fist for Brooke. Brooke let out a loud laugh and nodded.

"Buds over Studs." Brooke pounded Peyton's fist and the two collapsed into a fit of giggle. It wasn't perfect between the two best friends but it would get there. They were after all P. Sawyer and B. Davis.

PURPLEMONKEY

Lucas walked into the crowded hospital and loaded himself into the elevator. Once he got to the floor Dan was on he walked off and found Nathan sitting in the lobby. From talking to Nathan on the phone earlier he knew Dan was up what Lucas didn't get was why Nathan hadn't gone to see him yet. Nathan looked up and Luca nodded towards Dan's room. He walked slowly over to the hospital room that held his estranged father but as he put his hand on the handle he chickened out and walked over back toward Nathan. Quietly he sits by his brother and takes up to staring at his shoes.

"I thought you were going to see him." Nathan mumbles not looking up from the ground. Lucas turns his head and looks at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"I was but then I kind of chickened out. I mean what do I say to him? The last time we saw eachother wasn't exactly on the best of terms and now he's in a hospital bed fighting for his life? What do I say to a man I've despised my whole life?" Lucas asked as he looked back at his shoes. He really wished he had kept his promise and tied up Brooke earlier to keep her from leaving. At this moment he could really use some of her words of encouragement. He could just use her now period.

"I feel you man. I've been here everyday for the last two days and I still haven't plucked up the courage to see him. I mean what do you tell your dying father that last time you talked to him you told him to stay away from you and your family. And basically that he wasn't wanted in your life?" Nathan asked as he glanced at Lucas really quick before once again looking at his shoes.

"I don't know man. I really don't know. I mean a part of feels the need to go and see him and the other part is just happy he's finally getting what he deserves. And I don't know whether I'm a bad son for thinking that or if I'm just unforgiving person who can't look past his mistakes." Lucas shrugged his shoulders not really knowing how to explain himself.

"Where's the wife? You guys have been attached at the lips lately." Nathan murmured changing the subject from Dan to something that he actually was sure he liked at this moment. And he was honestly surprised that Brooke didn't come along with Lucas.

"She's talking to Peyton. She needed to just let all that stuff off her chest, you know? And what about Hales?" Lucas asked finally really looking at his brother. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and had bags under his eyes.

"At home. We haven't really told Jamie about Dan's status yet. I mean sure he's awake but no one knows if he is actually dying. And you know how Jamie is about Dan we just don't know how to break it to him." Nathan told Lucas as he looked up at him. They both let out a half smile and leaned in for a brotherly hug.

"Quentin came to see me." Lucas said surprised Nathan. The raven-haired man looked at his brother confused. "He came to thank me for everything but I found him having a food fight with Brooke and Jamie." Lucas smiled as he thought about walking into his house to see his best basketball player, wife and godson engaged in a food battle. Plus, Brooke just looked so darn cute with batter all over her.

"Yeah he's a good kid. He was just on the wrong road." Nathan mumbled as he nodded his head. "I'm glad he has you though Luke. Who knows where he would be if he didn't?" Nathan asked and suddenly Brooke popped into Lucas' mind. It was crazy how the smallest things reminded him of her. Brooke was basically the female version of both Nathan and Quentin. She was on the wrong path for life but he saved her from all that. And then it hit him how much Brooke really loved him.

Coming up next:

-Brooke reaches out to an old friend

-Brucas sex scene

-Brucas talk about the past, future, and present.

- More Qunetin and Jamie!


	20. Forever with you

Woot woot! I know this is an uber fast update butttttt...I just finished this chapter and I really needed to know how good I did with this. Now keep in mind this is my first time ever writing something like this so it might not be good. But depending on what the reviews say I may get better. Oh and thanks for all the kind reveiws! They really made my day and I love you all! Well read & review! Hope you like!

Rated- M

* * *

"Luke!" Brooke called out as she walked into his house the day after her talk with Peyton. "I'm home!" She yelled when no one answered her. After spending last night watching movies and catching up with Peyton and spending all day today shopping with Peyton, Brooke was happy to be with Lucas again. She never realized how much she really missed him until last night when she couldn't sleep. Brooke threw her overnight bag down on the floor and started to walk towards his room but stopped when she heard soft music flowing from the kitchen. Slowly she walked into the kitchen and her jaw dropped at what she saw.

There in the middle of the kitchen was a small round table decorated in red and white table clothes. There were two chairs on either side of the table and rose petals all over the place. At the table there were two plates filled with spaghetti, two glasses filled with champagne. A huge champagne bottle sat in the middle of the table with a single red and white rose sticking out from it. Candles lit the room to make it a nice romantic feel. It was beautiful. And so was Lucas standing there smiling in his dress shirt and pants.

"Luke." She uttered out stunned as she looked at him with huge eyes. He let out an even bigger smile and walked toward Brooke slowly.

"Hi baby." He greeted once he was standing in front of her. He gently grabbed her chin with his hand and pulled her face up. He brought his lips to Brooke's in a sweet kiss. Brooke threw her arms around Lucas' neck and deepened the kiss as she shoved her tongue into his mouth. Lucas smirked into her mouth and pulled away with a chuckle. "Save that for later Pretty girl. But right now we eat." He said as she extended his arm for Brooke to take. Brooke nodded and linked her arm with his. Lucas smiled and walked her to her chair. He pulled out for her and let her sit before he made his way to his own chair. "Do you like?" Lucas asked as he motioned around the room. Brooke smiled and nodded her head.

"I love. But why did you do it Luke?" Brooke asked kind of confused about why Lucas would go all out for her like this. Unless she missed something and she didn't notice it.

"Because the other day when I talked to Quentin he said something and it stuck in my mind. Brooke, you've been my rock for the last six years and I just want to be your now. So let me be your rock." Lucas answered as he took her hand from across the table and looked into her deep green eyes. Brooke nodded.

"Of course." Brooke smiled. Lucas let go of her hand and grabbed his fork as Brooke took a bite of her food. "What you do without me last night?" Brooke asked after she had swallowed his food. Lucas thrusted his fork into his mouth and let out a shrug as he swallowed it.

"I went to see Dan." He answered as if it were nothing. Brooke looked at him with raised eyebrows as she ate her food.

"And what happened? Did you talk to him?" Brooke questioned with interest as she took a sip of her champagne.

"No. I ended up chickening out before I got inside the room. Nathan and I ended up sitting in the waiting room talking for a couple of hours." Lucas answered shaking his head at Brooke. Brooke broke out into a smile and shook her head at Lucas. "What?" Lucas asked when he saw the expression she was wearing.

"I knew it. Why can't you just go see him Luke?" Brooke asked after she finished a bite of her food. She knew Lucas and Dan weren't on the best of terms but she wanted Lucas to at least try and reach out to his father. The man was in the hospital and could be dying for all they knew.

"Because Brooke I don't know exactly what to say to him. I mean he did kill my uncle after all." Lucas snapped rudely causing Brooke to quickly shut up. Lucas let out a sigh and grabbed Brooke's hand gaining her attention. "Look babe I want us to have a good night. We'll talk about Dan another time. This night is about you and me." Lucas said in a gentle tone as he smiled at her kindly.

"I know I just don't think someone deserves to die being hated by his only family." Brooke mumbled as she played with her food. Lucas let out another smile knowing it was Brooke's kind heart that had her saying these things. But right now his focus wasn't on his dying father it was on Brooke. And how he was going to prove himself worthy of her.

"How did things go with Peyton?" Lucas asked changing the subject quickly. Brooke looked up at him and shrugged as she took a bite of her food.

"Were going to try and work our friendship out. I told her she was going to have to work hard to earn my trust back but I was willing to give it a try." Brooke said as she looked at Lucas with a smile. Lucas nodded happy that Brooke was getting her friends back but unlike Brooke he wasn't going to be so forgiving towards Peyton. "She said she's going to back off from you and try to be her own person for once." Brooke added as she twirled some spaghetti on her fork before shoving it into her mouth.

"Do you think that was a good idea?" Lucas asked as he took another sip of his drink.

"I don't know yet Luke. But she apologized for everything and she really wants to be there for me. I know lately your not exactly part of the Peyton fan club but try and be nice for me. If it wasn't for me then you and her would probably be good anyways." Brooke said as she looked at Lucas with pleading eyes. She knew it was going to be awkward for Peyton now that she and Lucas were together. So Brooke thought the least Lucas could do to make her feel a little more comfortable was try to be nice. It would make all the difference and really help mend her broken friendship with Peyton.

"Brooke I can't promise you that I'll always get along with her. I mean she hasn't exactly been super best friend at all. And I just don't want to see you so broken and hurt like you were that day at the hospital. I'll try and keep my attitude down on a level but I just don't trust her. Not yet. Maybe not ever." Lucas told Brooke honestly not wanting to make a promise he wasn't sure he could keep. Peyton really hurt Brooke and although he did the same thing he was working for it. He wasn't sure if Peyton would do that to. But he would give her a chance for Brooke's sake. Because he could tell that she was really happy she got her best friend back.

"That's all I'm asking Lucas. Try and make an effort." Brooke smiled as she grabbed his hand and kissed his ring finger where his wedding band lay. Lucas smiled and relished in the feeling of being with Brooke.

"I missed you last night. I ended up staying over at Nathan and Haley's because I couldn't sleep without you. You've been spoiling me lately with always sleeping next to me." Lucas grinned squeezing her hand as the two of them continued to eat their dinner.

"I missed you to. I ended up crawling in bed with Peyt." Brooke told Lucas with a small laugh as she remember waking Peyton up at three in the morning because she couldn't sleep alone. Peyton had given Brooke shit this morning because f it but Brooke was just happy things in her life were finally coming together.

"I think we should move in together." Lucas said to Brooke suddenly causing her to drop her fork down onto the plate. She couldn't believe he had just said that to her.

"Wh-what?" She stuttered out in complete shock.

"Yeah, I mean we are married now. And it's already like your living here. I mean some of your stuff is here and you spend almost every night here. I think we should just make it permanent and have you move in with me. You can keep your beach house if you want. I mean Peyton still lives there and it doesn't matter that she isn't my favorite person at the moment I wouldn't want to kick her out on her butt. Or if you really wanted we could move into your house and I could keep this house for when my mom and sister come to visit." Lucas said with a shrug trying to make his case to Brooke. She just stared at him in shock.

"But Lucas what if we don't work out?" She asked in a quiet tone. She didn't want to think about that but she had to. She didn't want to become to used to having Lucas by her side all the time. Because if they didn't work out she would have to deal with the consequences.

"Brooke baby." Lucas sighed as he got up from his seat and threw his fork down. He went over and leaned down so he was just a little below eye level. "Don't you ever think that. I'm with you now and you're my world. I'm not going to give you up this time. Your mine for good now. I know we just started out in this relationship and we still have another three months to really think things through but I already know what I want. I want you. You're my forever." Lucas said as he grabbed her chin in his hand and made her look into his eyes. Brooke nodded slowly and turned in her seat so her body was facing him.

"Okay. I'll move in." She whispered with a small smile. Lucas grinned and took her into his arms as he stood up. "But Lucas I want you to be sure. This is a huge step." Brooke said as she wrapped her arms around Lucas' neck.

"Well we already took the ultimate step Brooke were married." Lucas joked with a smirk but then he saw the look on Brooke's face was serious and he to became serious. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life.' Lucas promised with a huge smile. Brooke nodded and Lucas took this as his chance to kiss her. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a simple kiss that deepened when Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist. His tongue begged for entrance across Brooke's bottom lip and she immediately let him in.

Brooke then decided to wrap her legs around his waist and grinded into him. Lucas let out a low groan into the kiss, getting harder than he already was and turned around with Brooke in his arms. The food long forgotten. Without breaking the kiss Lucas carried Brooke to his room where he then laid her down onto the bed. Lucas broke away from her lips when air became necessary and started to kiss his way up and down her neck. He stopped at the spot just below her ear and started to suck, wanting to leave his mark. Brooke moaned and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt for another kiss. As the kiss got more heated Brooke started to unbutton Lucas' shirt sliding it down his arms once all the buttons were undone.

Lucas toyed with the hem of Brooke's shirt, as their kisses got more frantic. And in one swift moment he pulled the shirt above her head. Their kiss being interrupted for only a second before their mouth's met again. Brooke broke apart their lips as she moved to suck on Lucas' collarbone. Lucas let out an animal like moan and started to unclasp Brooke's bra. He marveled at her beauty as her plump breasts came into view.

He cupped both breasts in his hands and started to gently massage them as he kissed and nipped at the skin of her neck. Brooke felt her eyes roll back in her head. Lucas then moved his kisses to her breast. He kissed both of them before taking one into his mouth and the other rolling between his fingers. Brooke let out a loud moan and brought her hands to the back of Lucas' head. "Luke." She panted out as the pleasure overtook her body. Moving to the other breast, Lucas' hands moved down Brooke's stomach and to the top of her dark washed jeans. Unclasping the buttons as Brooke pulled his up for another heated kiss. Brooke arched her hips into Lucas' hardness causing him to groan into the kiss.

"You're killing me babe." He uttered out as he shoved her jeans down her thighs and threw them down on the floor. Brooke let out a husky laugh and moved her hands to Lucas' dress pants but before she could unbutton them even the slightest Lucas' hand went into the Brooke's wet thong. She gasped and arched her back as Lucas' hand brushed her center. Brooke quickly unbuttoned Lucas' black pants and shoved them down his muscular thighs. "Baby." Lucas groaned when Brooke grabbed his erection through his boxers. She smiled wickedly and snaked her hand in to tease him. Lucas groaned and shoved two fingers into Brooke. Stroking her walls and making her shudder. Brooke stopped stroking Lucas and fell onto the bed. Grasping the sheets between her hands her hips thrusted and met Lucas' finger everytime.

"Luke…please…more..more." Brooke panted as she closed her eyes tightly and enjoyed what Lucas' fingers were doing to her. Lucas smirked when her felt Brooke clamp down on him as her orgasm overcame he body. "Lucas." She called out as she moved her hands to his back and dug her nails in. Lucas moved his fingers out of Brooke and moved his lips back onto hers as he passionately kissed her. All of the sudden her felt the tug of Brooke's hand tying to pull down his boxers and he gladly helped her.

"I need to be inside you." Lucas panted against her ear before gently nibbling on it. Brooke let out a moan and nodded her head in agreement. Lucas pulled away from her ear as he pulled down her thong and braced himself at her entrance. "I. Love. You." Lucas said before thrusting into Brooke. Both of them let out a moans when they became one. It had been so long since they were joined together. Sure there was their wedding night in Vegas but neither of them could truly remember everything that happened that night.

"Lucas." Brooke moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist and met him thrust for thrust. Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist and brought his mouth down to kiss her.

"Brooke….fuck." He panted as he hit a particular spot of pleasure in her. His thrusts got faster and harder as they both got closer to their climaxes. "I'm so close." Lucas whispered as he buried his head into the crook of Brooke's neck.

"Lucas!" Brooke yelled as she came. White overtaking her as the pleasure rolled down in waves over her body.

"Brooke." Lucas called out when he came only moments later. Her tight walls become tighter as she came was too much for him and pushed him over the edge also. He collapsed onto Brooke sweating and panting as Brooke's and massaged his head gently. All of the sudden Brooke pulled his face up to look at her.

"I. Love. You. To." She smiled as she leaned down and placed a chaste kiss against Lucas' mouth. Lucas rolled over onto his back and took Brooke into his arms. She laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"I want forever with you." Lucas whispered as he leaned down and kissed the side of her neck once. Brooke moved her head so she was looking at him.

"Me too baby. Me to." She said. And then the two of them feel asleep against eachother. Knowing that forever would be theres and they'd make it through this time.


	21. Are you happy?

Hey guys! I promised a chapter and here you go! I know I've taken a long time to update but school and all that jazz has been keepin me busy. Plus, my kinda boyfriend is on the football team so I've had to cheer him on! Lols but anyways this chap might suck but I promise it will get better and the ending is going to be explained. Read and Reveiw!

P.s. I love you all!

P.p.s. Johnny Depp is supreme hotness! Team Brack!

* * *

"Brooke!" Lucas called up to his wife three days later. Lucas had yet to go see Dan again. Brooke had been coming and going from work since she had been so busy with all the things she missed while away. They were now in Brooke's beach house packing her stuff so that she could make the move official now. Brooke was fighting the guilt she had for not telling Peyton yet though. She hadn't seen her curly best friend since their two days spent together and she knew she had to tell Peyton today. "Do you really need all these clothes?" Lucas asked looking down at the huge box of clothes he wore.

"Lucas Scott! I am a famous fashion designer." Brooke scolded as she walked down the stairs with yet another box. She stopped at the bottom and smiled at Lucas. "Of course I need all these clothes." Brooke said as she set the box down at her feet and walked toward Lucas.

"And where do you suggest we put these? I mean I already cleared out half my closet for you but your clothes take up like three whole closets." Lucas asked with a sigh as he looked down at Brooke who stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Oh stop being a drama queen. We'll find room." Brooke rolled her eyes at him and hit his arm gently. "Anyways the real question is what are we going to do with all my shoes?" Brooke asked cheerily as she pointed to three boxes that lined the wall.

"Brooke." Lucas groaned throwing his head back in frustration. Brooke let out a small giggle and wrapped her arms around Lucas' waist. "Are you going to help me out at least?" Lucas asked as he looked down at Brooke.

"Why should I? You're a big strong man." Brooke teased as she leaned her head up for a kiss. Lucas let out a smirk and met her lips in a passionate kiss. What Brooke had meant to be a quick peck turned into a full on make out session right in the middle of her living room. Lucas smirked against her lips as he held the box in one arm and wrapped the other arm tightly around Brooke's waist.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry." A voice forced them apart. Both their eyes flew to the door to see a shocked Peyton Sawyer standing at the door. Lucas sighed gently.

"Peyt! Hey!" Brooke greeted as she untangled herself from Lucas to greet her best friend. "Lucas and I…we…were just um packing." Brooke stuttered out seeing the signs of uncomfortable ness on her best friend's face. But soon it was replaced with confusion.

"Packing?" Peyton asked. Her eyes holding the fear that Brooke was leaving her. She knew it was going to come soon seeing at the two of them were trying to make their marriage work but she didn't want it to come this soon. She just got her best friend back only to be losing her again.

"Well the other day Lucas…he…he asked me to move in with him. And I told him yes." Brooke said as she fidgeted with her hands. "But if you want me to stay I'll just bring everything back up to my room and stay here with you." Brooke said causing Lucas to let out a aloud sigh. Peyton glanced at Lucas startled and kind of taken back by his annoyed tone.

"It's not that I don't want you to be happy and go but I just feel like me and you are just becoming good again and now your leaving." Peyton mumbled as she looked down at her feet. She could feel Lucas' angry stare on her and she didn't want to look at him and face the facts. She had ruined any possibility at having a friendship with him because of her selfish mistakes.

"Peyt I won't go. I already talked to Lucas about this and-" Brooke started as she takes a step closer to Peyton. The curly blonde looks at her best friends husband and he's giving her that look. The one that tells her he will be upset if she doesn't do what she thinks is right. What is right. And before she can even think about it the word flies out of her mouth.

"Go." Peyton states.

"Wh-what?" Brooke asks as she looks at Peyton stunned. She was ready to start unpacking because she thought she knew for sure what Peyton was about to say but now she is confused and surprised all at the same time.

"I love you Brooke. And as much as I want you to stay I also want you to be happy. Move in with him. I'll be fine." Peyton said as she took Brooke's hand in her own and squeezed it. Brooke lets out a half smile and squeezes her hand back. All of the sudden Brooke pulled Peyton in for a crushing hug.

"Thank you P. Sawyer." Brooke whispered in her ear. "I love you and if you ever need me I'm only one call away." Brooke continued as she pulled out of the hug and looked Peyton in the eye. Peyton nodded her head in understanding. "I'm going to grab a couple more boxes babe." Brooke mumbled as she turned toward Lucas. He looked at her worriedly for a moment before nodding his head. Brooke smiled a little and brushed towards him to go upstairs. Lucas busied himself with some of the boxes to get rid of some of the tension that had surfaced in the air.

"Why Lucas?" Peyton's voice stopped him from what he was doing. He turned slowly to see her staring at him intently.

"Why what?" He asked quietly shifting a box in his hand.

"Why did we do that? So many years of hurting her when we didn't even end up with eachother. We waster so much time breaking her heart for nothing." Peyton said silently as she looked Lucas in the eyes. With a sigh Lucas put down the box he had in his hand and ran over his slightly growing hair.

"Don't do this Peyton." He whispered in a wobbly voice. He already knew from years of experience that this had to be one of Peyton's games.

"I'm not doing anything. I just want to know why we did what we did? I want to know why I had to see my best friend suffer for nothing." Peyton said as she glared at Lucas.

"Oh please! You act like you even gave a damn!" Lucas almost shouted but he made sure to keep his voice low enough for Brooke not to hear them and come running down. "When it comes to me you're selfish Peyton. You don't care who you hurt so don't come to me giving me a sob story about how we wasted time. Don't try to put the blame on me when it was equally your fault if not even more." Lucas spat out angrily. He couldn't Peyton had the nerve to bring any of this up.

"How is it more my fault?" Peyton asked taken aback.

"You kissed me first!" He answered.

"You know what Lucas I was hoping to finally get some damn answers out of you but your being a stubborn ass and putting your defenses up. Don't worry I promised Brooke I wouldn't make a play for you and I'm going to keep that promise. I've realized that Brooke means a whole lot more to me than you ever will." Peyton said as she moved a step closer to Lucas so she was glaring at him straight in the eye.

"You know what I don't regret anything me and you ever did because it made me the person I need to be for Brooke today. And it's also slowly made me realize the real person you are. I don't trust you Peyton. And I probably never will. The only reason I'm being so nice is because of Brooke. And you sure as hell don't deserve her. But she needs you in her life and I'm going to respect that because I love her and need her." Lucas spoke with venom, as he looked Peyton in the eye angrily.

"Luke!" Brooke called as she came down the stairs. Lucas glared at Peyton one last time before turning to look at his wife.

"Yeah, babe?" He asked watching in amusement as she struggled to bring down some boxes.

"Can you stop laughing and help me with these?" She asked sending him a playful glare. Lucas let out a small laugh and walked towards Brooke. He grabbed two boxes in each arm and walked down the stairs with them.

"I'm going to take these to the car." Lucas told her with a wink as he walked out of the house. Brooke smiled and continued to walk down the stairs where she stopped next to Peyton.

"You happy B. Davis?" Peyton asked. Brooke nodded.

"I am." She let out her huge dimpled smile and it made Peyton smile.

Half an hour later all Brooke's things were packed into a car that Lucas had rented earlier that day. Brooke and Peyton sat in the kitchen chatting about different things when Lucas called out for Brooke that it was time to leave. Brooke turned toward Peyton and let out a sad smile.

"Well I guess I better get going." Brooke said quietly as she pointed toward the front door. Peyton nodded sadly and followed Brooke to the front. "I love you Peyt. I'll call you as soon as I get home." Brooke said as Peyton pulled her best friend into a hug.

"I love you to Brooke. And don't you worry your pretty little head off. I'll be over to visit a lot. We only live twenty minutes away from eachother. We've survived two thousands miles." Peyton smiled as she pulled away from the hug and grabbed Brooke by the shoulders. Brooke let out a small laugh and nodded.

"Hoes over bros?" Brooke asked sticking her fist out.

"Buds over studs." Peyton hit Brooke's fist with her own and both girls let out a laugh. With one last wave Brooke was out of the door and leaving Peyton to an empty house.

PURPLEMONKEY

"Pretty girl!" Lucas called as he made his way into his room. He had been emailing Lindsey about the book while Brooke was unpacking her stuff. And after about an hour of on going emails about the comet he got tired and went off in search of Brooke.

"Hey." She looked up with a smile when he walked in. He nodded his head and sat down on the bed.

"You almost done?" He asked as he lay down on the pillows and looked up at her.

"Yeah, I got a few more things to do for the night and then I'll finish the rest up tomorrow after work." She answered as she folded some shirts up.

"Are you happy Brooke?" Lucas asked as he looked at her intently. She looked up from her unpacking abruptly and gave him a confused look. And he knew she was silently asking what he was talking about. He let out a loud sigh and continued. "I mean I saw how hard it was for you to leave Peyton today and it just got me thinking that maybe you weren't entirely happy with me." Lucas said nervously as he fidgeted with the bottom of his shirt. Brooke gave him a surprised look and moved to sit next to him.

"Lucas." Brooke mumbled as she mad herself comfortable and grabbed his hand. He looked at her and shifted a little bit. "I love you. You make me so happy it's not even sane for me. You don't know how happy you truly make me. The only reason I was acting like that with Peyton today is because she is my best friend and no matter how much wrong she's done I love her. It's going to get some getting used to not wake up to Peyton acting stupid in the morning but waking up to you is going to be so much better." Brooke told him as she looked into his blue eyes.

"Good. I don't think I'd let you leave anyways." Lucas smiled as he pulled Brooke to sit onto his lap. She smiled down at him and attached her lips to his. Her unpacking forgotten about. Lucas smiled against her lips and moved his hands from her waist to the back of her head pulling her in deeper. All of the sudden Brooke's phone started to ring from the bedside. "Leave it." Lucas murmured against her lips holding her hips tightly.

"I…gotta…get…that." Brooke said as she planted two more soft kisses against Lucas' lips before she moved off his lap and toward her phone. Lucas groaned and slapped her ass playfully. Brooke glared at him playfully before she punched in some numbers on her phone. "I'll be right back." She said excusing herself once she saw the text message her assistant sent her. She walked out into the hall and dialed the numbers into the phone from the text message and waited for someone to pick up the phone.

"Hey remember me. It's Brooke. Don't hang up."


	22. Little Trust

Okay, so hate me! But I've been busy. Sorry though, and I hope I still have loyal readers. Anyways, OTH has actually been tolerable lately and I'm loving the Pulian (Peyton and Julian.) Their hot together! Anyways, some might hate me for this chap. But I figured it's time for some Brucas drama. They've been a little to happy in my story lately and I'm putting a stop to it. But not for long.

* * *

"So then Brooke decided it would be fun to run around naked." Nathan said with a smile as he remembered a 10 year old him and Brooke hanging out one summer afternoon. Lucas, Brooke, Haley, and Nathan were having a quiet dinner at the house. Jamie was hanging out with Skills and Peyton had to run out of town for a week to work on something for music.

The four of them were all currently sitting in the living room. Nathan and Haley cuddled on one couch and Lucas and Brooke on another. They all laughed as Nathan told them the story and Brooke buried her head in Lucas' chest in embarrassment.

"So, only ten and you were already trying to be a porn star? Nice Brooke." Lucas joked as he looked down at her with a laugh. Brooke popped her head up from his chest and glared at him.

"Shut up!" She scolded him angrily as she slapped him in his arm, causing him to laugh even harder. "I was young and naïve. And plus I saw my mom's Cosmo and it told me that's how you get a guy." Brooke explained with a half smile and shrug. Lucas raised an eyebrow and squeezed her waist. Haley was about to say something when Brooke's phone started to ring. She pulled it out of the pocket of her pants and a smile graced her lips. "I'll be right back." She said quietly before exiting the room quickly.

"What was that about?" Haley asked after Brooke was out of earshot. Nathan looked at the door strangely and then back at Lucas.

"I don't know. She's been doing that a lot lately. We'll be watching a movie or talking and her phone will ring and she'll run out. I figure its business, so not to bother her with it." Lucas explained with a shrug. Brooke had been acting weird lately. On several occasions, he walked into the room and she instantly hung up the phone.

"Hmm…that's weird." Haley said to herself. "Maybe you should talk to her about it. You know how Brooke is. She doesn't like to open up about things easily but maybe you should remind her that you are here." Haley suggested with a small smile. She could never really understand the mind of Brooke Davis like Nathan or Lucas could. And especially Peyton.

"Anyways, how are things with you and Brooke?" Nathan asked. He knew that he had no reason to be in Brooke's business like that. She would never do anything to hurt Lucas or anyone like that. Brooke being Brooke would come to them on her own time.

"Well besides the weird phone calls, things have been great. Brooke and I are getting closer each day. Things with Peyton are still bad but when were they ever good? But I've been focusing on Brooke and writing a lot lately. So I'm happy." Lucas told them with a smile.

"That's great Luke. I'm so happy to hear that." Haley said with a smile as she looked up at Nathan. She was glad things were finally working out for her two friends. If anybody both Brooke and Lucas deserved happiness.

"So, are you thinking kids? Or are you two still on that three month plan?" Nathan asked with a smirk as he looked at his older brother.

"We are still on that three month plan I'm guessing. I mean Brooke and I haven't been really worried about the fact that were still married. We love eachother and I think that's what were focused on right now." Lucas answered with a shrug as he took a sip of his beer. "All out." He said when he found he had no more beer.

"There's some in the fridge." Nathan told him as he gestured toward the kitchen. Lucas smiled and got up, walking toward the kitchen. He stopped shirt when he heard his wife's voice filter through though.

"Oh my gosh! That was so not nice to say!" She squealed in excitement. "Oh, I wish you could but I'm probably going to be with Lucas, Haley and Nathan all night. You can call me tomorrow though when I'll probably be at the store by myself this way I won't have to worry about Lucas finding out." She said causing Lucas to give the door a confused look. _Won't have to worry about Lucas finding out? What in the world?_ He shook his head when he heard Brooke coming towards the door and acted like he was about to enter.

"Oh hey babe!" She greeted in surprised when she opened the kitchen door. "What are you doing over here?" She asked with a smile as she looked up at him confused.

"Nothing. I just came to check up on you." He mumbled still playing the conversation over in his head.

"Oh your so sweet. I'm fine though. Just had to wash up." Brooke lied with a small giggle as she leaned up and have Lucas a kiss. "Come on before Naley start worrying about us." She said as she pulled away from the kiss and walked towards the living room leaving a very confused Lucas behind. He was going to get to the bottom of this tonight.

ONETREEHILL

"So, your coming on Saturday, right?" Brooke asked into her phone as she sat on the bed her and Lucas shared, writing down some information on a notepad. Lucas was in the shower at the moment so Brooke had no distractions to worry about. "Well I can rent the hotel room and then you check in. And I'll probably have to come up with some excuse to go set everything up." Brooke said as she pushed a hair behind her ear. She heard the water turn off and her eyes widened. "Look I'm going to talk to you tomorrow. Lucas is coming back." She said quickly before hanging up the phone right as Lucas came into the room. "Hey babe. How was your shower?" She asked with a smile as she quickly put her notebook away in a drawer on her side of the bed.

"It was good. Just what I needed." Lucas said eyeing the drawer suspiciously. "Were you just on the phone?" He asked as he noticed also that her phone was sitting on her lap as if she had just gotten off.

"No….I was just working on some sketches for the line." She lied, shaking her head. She gave him a small smile and gestured for him to come over to her. "Do you need a massage?" She whispered seductively, hoping to get his mind somewhere else. Lucas shuddered at her tone of voice and was more than tempted to just throw her down and take her tight there but he needed to get to the bottom of all of this.

"I think we should talk." He said quickly before Brooke could take things to far. She looked at him surprised he stopped for a moment but then saw the seriousness in his eyes and knew they needed to talk.

"About what?" She asked as she bit her lip slightly and looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"The fact that you've been lying lately." He said with a deep breath. Brooke fell back onto the bed and looked at him with her mouth wide open.

"Excuse me?" She asked quietly.

"You've been lying to me lately Brooke. And I don't know what it is but everytime your damn cell phone rings you leave the room in a hurry. You hang up whenever I walk into the room or I'm near. You whisper most of the time. And today I heard you talking about how Lucas can't find out." He explained to her as he ran a hand over his slowly growing blonde hair.

"You were eavesdropping on my conversation?" She asked in an outraged voice as she raised up off the bed a little.

"Not eavesdropping. I was just standing there." Lucas defended quickly.

"It's still eavesdropping. I don't listen in on your conversations!" Brooke said glaring at him and crossing her arms across her chest.

"This is so not the point! Okay, whatever I eavesdropped but at least I'm not the one lying." Lucas retorted childishly. His anger was about to bubble over the surface any moment now and he was going to regret some things he said if she didn't shut her mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked as she threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Brooke, you haven't been busy with work." Lucas said in the calmest voice he could muster up at the moment. "Have you been cheating on me?" He asked, as he looked her in the eye seriously.

"What did you just ask me?" Brooke asked, now she was fully pissed off. "In case you forgot Lucas. I'm not the one who cheats in this relationship. That's you!" Brooke yelled as she climbed off the bed and walked toward the door. "I can't believe you just asked me that. I can't believe you trust me that little. I would never cheat in anyone much less you." Brooke said as she gathered up some clothes and shoved them into a bag.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked frustrated.

"I'm staying at the beach house. I can't stand to look at you right now." Brooke answered as she picked up her cell phone and grabbed the notebook out of the drawer.

"No your not! Not until you tell me the truth!" Lucas yelled as he grabbed her wrist, keeping her from leaving. She turned to look at him. Tears stung her eyes and her face was cold.

"You want the truth?" She asked in a shaky voice. Lucas nodded his head slowly. Scared of what the truth might actually be. "It's Jake. I've been talking to Jake. He's coming down here to be….with peyton!" Brooke told Lucas as she pushed his hand away from her wrist. She grabbed her cell phone and notebook and threw it at Lucas' feet. "If you don't believe me! Look!" She yelled before storming out of the house.

Lucas stared after her in shock. Jake? Bending down, he grabbed the notebook and cell phone.

_Saturday- 9:00 a.m. Pick up Jake from airport. _

_12:00 – 4:00 p.m. Run to the river court and get everything set up. Pick up dinner from Roberto's._

_Help Jake get ready._

_Get the hotel room ready._

_5:00 p.m. Pick up Peyton from airport and bring her back home._

_7:00 p.m. Bring Peyton to river court to meet Jake._

_Jake and Peyton._

_Nathan and Haley._

_Me and Lucas. 333_

Lucas gulped down when he saw the information scribbled in the notebook. She wasn't lying. She was trying to setup Peyton and Jake again. She was trying to get them to make their relationship work again. Lucas jumped when Brooke's cell phone started to ring. He looked down at the caller I.D. to see the name _Jay_ flashing. Pressing talk, he brought the device to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Lucas? Hey man! Is Brooke there?"_

"Jake."- She was telling the truth.


End file.
